Trinity Seven Rise of the Magic King
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: The trinity seven you know and love but with an OP and Smarter Arata. Lemons of course.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

"Trinity"- People speaking

" _Trinity"-_ Arata speaking

'Trinity'- People speaking

' _Trinity'-_ Arata speaking

 **Trinity** \- Important information

Welcome everybody it is I, Imperial-sama, back for another round of beautiful harem action. This time I take on Trinity Seven. This is a tad different from what I usually do, so get ready. I hope you all enjoy this lovely show. There will be lemons, and there will be everything you usually expect. I hope we can get more people into this fascinating story. I'm gonna try to make this one a little longer and do the same with all of my stories. So get ready Trinity Seven: Rise of the Magic King.

"Wake up Arata, let's get going." A young woman with ice blue hair and olive eyes says to a sleeping young man.

" _Ugh...Hijiri, come on...five more minutes."_ The young man whose name is Kasuga Arata says groggily. Arata is a young man about 14 years old with black hair and purple eyes. The girl who wakes him up is a girl who to everybody he knows is his cousin Hijiri. Fortunately for him, Arata knows better. Turns out Hijiri is actually a mage who was sent to investigate Arata and as a cover they became cousins. A few years ago Arata discovered the truth about her when he noticed she was wearing a mages robe. Hijiri went on to explain everything about herself and about Arata, so she taught him magic. But that's a story for another time.

"No Arata, you can't because if we're gonna be on time for class, you have to get going." Hijiri says with a strict voice to Arata's annoyance.

" _Fine fine, Hijiri. I'll get going."_ Arata says begrudgingly as he gets in the shower and gets ready.

A few minutes later Arata walks down to the kitchen to find Hijri in her uniform nearly finishing off breakfast. "Hey Arata breakfast is almost ready so sit down and wait." Hijiri says with a smile.

Arata, who's a bit of a pervert, decides to have his own meal. He walks up to Hijiri and says _"But Hijiri, there's no time for that. Plus I have a much better idea for breakfast."_ As Arata goes to grope the young woman, Hijiri freezes him with a magic spell.

"No Arata, we can't do this now. I know how you get when you're horny and if we get started, we won't make it on time." Hijri says to the frozen Arata. "We can do it during lunch you know you'll get the time for that." Hijiri unfreezes Arata who begrudgingly agrees and the two finish their breakfast.

After the fun during breakfast, Arata and Hijiri start walking to class and talking about everything that's happened so far. As the two make their way a young woman with red hair and a large bust says something interesting. "Wake up Kasuga Arata; otherwise I may be forced to kill you." As the woman walks away Hijiri and Arata get a disappointed look on their face.

" _So it's coming to an end huh?"_ Arata says with a disappointed look.

"Yeah, it was only a matter of time." Hijiri says similarly disappointed.

As the two head to school they know that everything is about to change.

Later on, when the time comes for lunch break, a bored Arata sits by knowing everything is about to change. One of his classmates calls out to him. "Yo Arata! Your wife, Hijiri, is here." Hijiri appears alongside the young man and slightly blushes at the implication. As the cat calls come around, Arata sits smirking. Hijiri and Arata pretended to be the simple cousins to everyone else, but the idea that she was his wife was more appealing to Hijiri than they would ever know. With a smirk the two walk out and make their way towards the roof for their typical lunch date.

" _So Arata, one more time for old times sake."_ Hijiri says with a slight blush.

"Yeah, why not. But let's see if our guest comes by first." Arata says smirking. True to form, the young woman who they saw earlier makes her way towards them, giving the same warning as before. The two are amused by this as they make their way towards the roof.

After sitting down to eat their lunch the two smile as they sense the presence of the young woman from before. Deciding that he should be the one to speak, the two have a mutual understanding. _"Hey big breasted chick. I know you're watching, so come down."_ Arata says with a smirk.

The young woman comes down in her uniform, a white jacket with black pants. "Hey what do you mean big breasted chick? I have a name you know!" The young woman says with anger.

Arata smugly responds _"Yeah, well I don't know it. Listen big breasted chick.."_

"Lilith!" The young woman says. "My name is Azami Lilith!" 

" _Okay, Azami Lilith, listen I know why you're here, and I'll listen to you in a moment, but before you do mind if I do one more thing?"_ Arata says with a sneaky smirk. Looking to Hijiri, the two have a brutal smirk waiting for the girl's response.

"Fine. I'll give you this one request, I suppose that's fair." Lilith says a bit annoyed. "So what's the—WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" As Lilith seems to approve she notices that Arata has his zipper opened and the girl from before is sucking his penis.

 **LEMON START  
** _"Well, my final request was one last time with my lady friend here."_ Arata says as his cousin Hijiri is giving him a handjob. Her soft hands working his shaft slowly and carefully.

"B-b-b-but it's the middle of the school day!" Lilith says blushing heavily.

" _Yeah, UGHH! but we cast a barrier so nobody comes to see us."_ Arata says calmly fighting the moaning of his young mate.

"That's right, so if you wanna look away, go ahead but I've got work to do." Hijiri says as she starts to use her tongue and her partner's approval is obvious.

" _AHH! Hijiri! I'm about to cum"_ Arata says with a smile. He notices with a massive smirk that the young woman doesn't look away. _"Hijiri, come on, let me get you ready."_ Arata says as Hijiri turns her back to him revealing her pink panties underneath the skirt of her uniform.

Using two fingers Arata starts to finger his lover. As the thrusts continue Arata looks towards the flustered young woman. _"Hey Lilith, I'm sure I can get to you shortly."_ The young man teases as he notices his "cousin" is nearly ready.

"Come on Arata put it into me you asshole. You'll have plenty of time to play with her." Hijiri says angrily. This shocks Lilith who gets out of her stupor.

"What do you mean plenty of time?" Lilith asks clearly annoyed.

" _I'll get to that in a little bit. First I have to deal with Hijiri here."_ Arata says with a smirk. Hiking up the skir Arata makes sure to pull Hijiri's pink panties down and with a quick thrust slams into the young woman eliciting a massive moan. Arata's thrusts continue and although their onlooker tries to look away she can't help but watch. As Arata thrusts more and more into Hijiri, her moans fill the room.

"AHH! Arata keep going! AAHH!" For Hijiri she's nearly reached her peak and after five more minutes of thrusting the time has come. "Arata! I'm going to cum! Make sure you cum inside me!" As she screams out her final wish Arata soon approves sending a massive load into the young girl.

"Thank you Arata." Hijiri says as her satisfaction comes to an end.

 **LEMON END**

As Hijiri and Arata get their clothes back on, the two have one final conversation. "So Arata this is it huh. I hope the next time I see you you're an incredible magician." Hijiri says bringing Arata into a passionate kiss and as the kiss ends the beautiful scenery around them vanishes.

Now Arata and the young woman, Lilith, appear in a new area. The once beautiful town looks like it's been completely destroyed and instead of a calm yellow sun, the sun is black. It's almost as though the town before had been an illusion.

" _So Lilith, I guess I need to explain some stuff to you, huh?"_ Arata says with a smirk. He looks and notices that the girl who had watched him and Hijiri is soaking wet and that gaze doesn't escape the blushing Lilith.

"That would help." Lilith says blushing. She's well aware that Arata has noticed her aroused state but decides to deal with it later.

" _Alright, so as you know, the black sun appeared and destroyed this area. You also no doubt noticed that the world from before was an illusion. Well that was from Hijiri's grimoire, Sora."_ Arata says calmly taking out a black book.

"How did she get her hands on the Astil manuscript?" Lilith says shocked as she recognizes the grimoire.

" _Yeah, I don't know about all of that. I never asked her."_ Arata says amused. _"Anyway, so the deal is this: Hijiri was sent to me because of my massive magic power reserves. She was disguised as my cousin, but eventually I learned the truth. So she worked with me on my magic."_ Arata says with a smile.

"So what happened to cause all of this?" Lilith says worried.

" _It's kind of ironic actually because, although we had a little romance before, we tried having sex and my magic power went bonkers, activating the black sun. After a small debate, she left so she wouldn't get absorbed. She gave me Sora so I could keep mastering my powers until a magus arrived for me. As for Hijiri, I assume that she went back to her academy."_ Arata says with a smile.

"I see. So you've been expecting me for a little bit of time. So I'm guessing you have a request for me." Lilith says slightly concerned.

"Yes, that's right. I want to join the academy you belong to. Sora didn't recognize you when you arrived, so I know it's not her academy." Arata says with a smile.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll take you to the academy but you have to promise me something." Lilith says with a serious tone.

" _That eventually I do to you what I was doing to her?"_ Arata says with a smirk.

Arata's last statement causes Lilith to blush heavily, "NO NO NO! I want you to promise me that you can control your power so that black sun doesn't happen again!" Lilith says still flustered.

" _Yeah, I've got a good control over it now thanks to Sora."_

"Alright Arata, I'll take you to where I go to school." Lilith says with some hesitation.

'I hope I don't regret this. This guy seems like the type who will be hard to control.' Lilith thinks as the two make their way towards the academy.

" _Thanks Lilith."_ Arata says with a smile. For a moment he thinks back to the moment everything changes.

Flashback

Arata and Hijiri are at the roof of their school.

"So Arata, are you sure this is the right thing to do. I mean, yes, I want to have sex too, but your power is still a bit unknown to me." Hijiri says nervously although the wetness in her pussy suggests she's nervous for a different reason.

" _Yeah, Hijiri it should be fine."_ Arata says with a smile. As he pierces Hijiri, Arata smiles. He starts to thrust but all of the sudden feels something wrong and collapses on the ground pulling out in the process.

"Arata! Is everything okay?" Hijiri says surprised at the loss of the penis inside her. "OMG! Arata! What's wrong?" Hijiri screams now noticing what's happened to her lover.

Arata realizes what's happened and it's what he and Hijiri feared. _"Hijiri, get out of here! My magic power is starting to go crazy! You have to run!"_ Arata screams as the black sun appears. As the world around them collapses the two share a tender moment.

" _Thank you, Hijiri. But now I have to send you away."_ Arata says trying to focus for a moment. Finding himself unable to do so, Hijiri takes over.

Grabbing her grimoire, Hijiri says some final words "Sora, listen, I want you to take care of Arata and seal his power away. I'm gonna leave and hopefully I'll see Arata again." As the grimoire shines Hijiri vanishes. A few minutes later, Arata wakes to find the scenery from before and notices what's happened. The grimoire appears and explains what happened and Arata immediately prepares for the next phase.

Flashback end

' _Hijiri, I'll see you soon.'_ Arata says with a smile. As he and Lilith walk towards the next step of his life. He knows that eventually he'll see Hijiri again.

That's it for the prologue. So next chapter Arata starts his time at the academy and the hijinks begin.

AN: To those who aren't familiar with my work expect lemons expect OP Arata and expect lots of hijinks. For those who are familiar welcome to yet another story. If you haven't seen my work before I encourage you all to check out my other works for something else to enjoy and an idea of what I plan to do moving forward. I encourage reviews and I'll respond to them personally if I feel the need. But rest assured I'll see them. I have a good idea of what I want to do with the story but suggestions are always allowed. Impatience about when I release my next chapter will not be allowed. Again I encourage you to read and review this as well as all of my stories. I have a beta reader named mineng101 so grammar shouldn't be a major issue.


	2. Welcome to Royal Biblia Academy

Chapter 1: Welcome to Royal Biblia Academy

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

"Trinity"- People speaking

" _Trinity"-_ Arata speaking

'Trinity'- People speaking

' _Trinity'-_ Arata speaking

 **Trinity** \- Important information

Welcome to Chapter 1. In this chapter Arata enters the academy and has his first day.

Flashback

"So, you really wanna become a mage, huh Arata?" Lilith says with a confused look on her face.

" _Yep Lilith, I'm going to do it. I'm sure I'll meet Hijiri soon enough."_ Arata says with a smile.

Present day

"Listen up everybody, there's a new transfer student, get ready. We may have the birth of a new magic king." A young woman with blonde hair put into twintails yells in the hallways of her school. What she wasn't aware of is that she was about to meet the new transfer student. Not paying attention she bumps into our buddy.

" _Huh, mysterious transfer student, huh. When can I meet him?"_ Arata says with a smug smile.

"OMG! It's the transfer student!" The young girl runs towards her class.

For Arata this is his first day at his new school, the Royal Biblia Academy. He'd taken the chance to walk around before school starts so he gets to enjoy his surroundings. Sitting calmly for a second he focuses his energy. _'Hmm so most of these girls are relatively weak. But I can sense a few in particular who are powerful, including Lilith. Woah! One person's power is enormous, better avoid him."_ Arata says smiling as he makes his way towards class. Opening up the door to his classroom he notices a familiar face. _"So you're my teacher huh?"_ He smiles at the grumpy Lilith.

Deciding to ignore him, Lilith lets him walk in without too much trouble. "Alright everybody it's time to meet the new transfer student, his name is Kasuga Arata. Does anybody have any questions for him?"

"I do! I do!" The young woman Arata met earlier asks.

"Yes Selina." Lilith says calmly. The young girl is Selina Sharlock, a mage who carries a camera with her.

"So what type of girls do you like?" Selina asks almost shamefully.

Getting a smile on his face Arata makes his way up to the young girl. With a smirk on his face he gives the girl a small kiss on the cheek causing the whole class to go crazy. _"Selina, I'm a fan of girls period. But you're definitely a cute one though. If you want an interview, we can do so tonight okay. Come see me in my room, okay."_ Arata says the last statement with a large grin.

"Arata, get back here!" Lilith says angrily "Anymore questions?"

"Is it true you can cast an impure world spell?" Selina, the girl from before, asks.

"Sorta, it's a bit complicated. But like I said that can wait for the interview." Arata says with a smile.

The class goes bonkers talking about the magic king and the like. This drive Lilith crazy and the class obviously can't continue.

"HAHAHA! They called you the magic king, huh?" A man with glasses says with a smile. This man is the principal of Royal Biblia Academy.

" _Yep, they did. It was flattering actually. I could never imagine being somebody that grandiose, I'm just an average kid."_ Arata says with a smile.

"You're something, Arata. Welcome to Royal Biblia Academy. I hear you want to find your cousin, Hijiri, right? Well I know how you can do it."

" _Hmm, you have my attention."_ Arata says with amusement.

"Listen, there is a group of seven girls who are known as the Trinity Seven. If you meet them and violate them, that should give you the path you need." The principal says with a smirk. "Lilith over there is one of them."

"PRINCIPAL!" Lilith shouts in annoyance. Her face blushes heavily at the idea.

" _Let me get this straight, you'll let me bang seven girls, who are extremely powerful, and Lilith is one of them. When do I start?"_ Arata says with a grin.

"ARATA!" Lilith stays still furious.

" _Relax Lilith, we're kidding. Anyway, let me meet these girls first."_ Arata says with a smile.

"You're a fascinating guy, Arata." The principal says with a smile. Turning to Lilith and his assistant, he says. "Girls, I want to talk with Arata for a second if you don't mind."

As the girls leave the room the principal goes to cast a barrier. "So how much longer are you going to play dumb Arata?" The principal says getting serious for a moment.

" _Whatever do you mean, sir?"_ Arata says with a smirk of his own.

"You're concealing a huge amount of power from Lilith. She obviously knows you have some power, but I can tell you're hiding far more than she believes." The principal says with a smirk. "How powerful are you really.

" _Since I'm assuming they can't hear us and there's a barrier around this room. I'll show you my power."_ Arata says with a smirk as he releases his seal and shows his power."

As his power flows in the room, the principal is shocked at the strength he's feeling. As Arata stops the principal gets a wry smile. "Welcome to the academy, Arata. I look forward to seeing you work."

As the two come to an understanding Arata leaves the room to a surprised Lilith.

"Arata, what were you guys talking about?" Lilith asks worried.

" _We were talking about the best spots for me to take girls to have sex."_ Arata says with a cheeky smile.

"ARATA!" Lilith retorts.

" _I'm kidding, he was just welcoming me privately."_ Arata says smiling. He takes a second to look up and notices somebody. Realizing she's been caught, a young girl comes down and introduces herself.

"I'm surprised you noticed me." The young girl says with a smile. The young girl is relatively short with long black hair tied in a ponytail. Her bust is not that large but that's not a big deal. As you look more one notices the weapons at her side. "I'm Levi and I'm a ninja."

" _Ha so you have ninjas here huh? That's pretty sweet."_ Arata says with a smile.

"Yep, I'm a ninja. I know all types of potions ,including the love ones." Levi says with a smirk.

" _Hmm...I'll take one love potion please."_ Arata says smirking

"ARATAAAA!" Lilith says annoyed.

"You're something, Arata. I'll see you around." Levi says as she leaves.

"Good grief Arata." Lilith says amused.

" _So Lilith, you wanna tell me about this Trinity Seven."_ Arata says with a smile. _"If I'm going to have sex with them I should at least know what I'm dealing with."_

"ARATA!" Lilith says angrily.

" _I'm kidding, Lilith."_ Arata says. _'Not really, I do wanna bang them, but knowledge is important.'_ Arata thinks in amusement.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you about them." Lilith says annoyed. "As you know every mage who has magic has a specific thema. These thema are all in categories from the seven deadly sins. LUST, GREED, SLOTH, ENVY, WRATH, GLUTTONY, PRIDE. The Trinity Seven are the girls in this school who represent the strongest of the groups." Lilith says getting serious. "You see those two girls walking away?" Lilith points outside as two girls make their way off campus. One is tall with long black hair and the other is short with blonde hair.

" _I see them and, damn, the tall one has some great legs."_ Arata says with a smirk.

"Anyway the tall one is Akio and the shorter one is Mira. Akio is the mage of Gluttony and Mira is Pride. The girl Levi you met earlier is Envy. A girl named Arin is Wrath. A girl named Yui is Greed, but I guarantee you won't meet her." Lilith says pausing for a second.

" _So we got Gluttony, Pride, Envy, Wrath, and Greed huh? That means all that's left is Sloth and Lust. Let me guess from the reactions you were making to me and Hijiri, you're Lust, right? What about Sloth?"_

"Well yes, I am Lust, and it has nothing to do with you. As for Sloth, you probably won't meet her." Lilith says dodging the question.

" _Hmm, something happened huh? I bet I'll find out soon enough, so let's get going."_ Arata says with a smile as he makes his way towards the dorm room.

As Arata sits in the dorm room he's managed to amuse himself. _"Yo Sora! You can come out now. It seems we need to have a bit of a chat."_ Arata says smiling to the black book that belongs to Hijiri.

"Got it Master. What do you want to know?" The grimoire says. All of the sudden the book shines and a young girl with a bowl cut and blue hair appears.

"I'm guessing Hijiri was able to escape from the black sun, so she's alright. Can you sense her?" Arata asks curiously.

"Hmm...I would tell you, but I get the feeling that she wouldn't want me to." Sora says with a smile.

" _You're no fun Sora, but I guess that's fine. I'm sure Hijiri is enjoying herself right now."_ Arata says as he sits down to take a nap.

(Unknown location)

"Principal, I've returned from my mission." Hijiri says to a figure. After vanishing with Arata, Hijiri returned to her old academy and resumed her time there. At the moment she is coming back from another mission and has a small bit of downtime.

"So Hijiri, when are you going to tell me about the man you were assigned to. I hope everything's okay." The figure says with a smile.

"Listen, we discussed this. I met him and we began a relationship but everything went wrong. I hope he's okay now, but I'm guessing he's at another academy." Hijiri says with a smile.

"Yes, I've received word from a reliable source he's at Royal Biblia Academy and he's with the Trinity seven." The principal says with a smile.

"Lucky him I hope when we meet again he isn't tired of me." Hijiri says with a small blush.

"My my Hijiri, you've fallen for him haven't you?" The principal says with a smile.

"Yes I did, but let's not worry about that for now. I have a mission to attend to." Hijiri says as she leaves the room.

(Royal Biblia Academy)

Arata has woken up from his nap and had a little bit of dinner to enjoy himself. As he lays in his room once again his grimoire has a new suggestion. "Hey Master, why don't you get a bath?"

" _Odd suggestion Sora, but given how many times you've seen me naked, why would you tell me to take a bath?"_ Arata says with a smirk.

"Just go Master, who knows, you might have a surprise waiting." Sora says with a smirk.

As he walks to the bath, he reflects on an interesting week for him. As he makes his way to the bath he notices the male only sign. 'Hmm...wonder what Sora meant?' Arata thinks as he gets changed.

Walking into the bath, he's shocked to find a young woman who looks just like his fake cousin Hijiri naked, almost as surprised to see him. _'Huh, so that's what she meant.'_ Arata says with a smirk.

That's it for Chapter 1. So Arata enters the academy and has his fun on his first day. He knows about Sora, and Arata also is far more powerful then canon. A little spoiler but Arata has his own grimoire and own group of spells, but you likely won't see them very often, at least to start off. I confess I would've liked to do more with Arin, but this length is actually about right for me. Next chapter Arata meets his mysterious girl and has a little bit of fun. Afterwards things get a little hectic.


	3. Erotic Encounter in the Bath

Chapter 2: Erotic Encounter in the Bath

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

"Trinity"- People speaking

" _Trinity"-_ Arata speaking

'Trinity'- People thinking

' _Trinity'-_ Arata thinking

 **Trinity** \- Important information

Welcome to Chapter 2. After meeting the principal and his classmates, Arata has a calming moment with Sora to discuss everything that's happened. Afterwards Arata decides it's time for a bath and has quite the surprise waiting.

As Arata walks into the bath he's amused to find there's a naked girl sitting there. To add to the fun, she reminds Arata of his fake cousin Hijiri. Now most guys would be flustered and leave the room freaking out. Arata is not one of those guys.

" _Hello there miss."_ Arata says with a smile.

"Hello." the young woman responds in a deadpanned voice (AN: For those who know the story and even those who don't, Arin will respond to this conversation in a deadpanned voice.)

" _What are you doing here?"_ Arata asks confused.

"Taking a bath."

" _I see, but isn't this bath supposed to be for men only?"_ Arata says deadpanned

"Nobody was here and I wanted a bath." The young woman says as Arata leaves to go into the bath.

" _Okay...whatever."_ Arata says giving up on complaining.

As Arata sits down to begin washing himself he's still a bit confused.

"She throws you off, doesn't she Master?" Sora asks amused at the situation.

" _Yeah, she does, but it's not a bad thing."_ Arata says with a small grin going to grab what he thinks is the shampoo, he pauses sensing the same person from earlier.

To Arata's surprise the person from earlier walks in. "Would you like me to wash your back?"

Arata is shocked by how forward the girl is but decides not to complain. _"That's fine by me. By the way what's your name?"_

"My name is Arin." The young woman says in her typical deadpan fashion.

" _So Arin, why did you decide to wash my back?"_ Arata asks confused but doesn't complain since Arin is doing a great job.

"I wanted to?" Arin says in her typically deadpanned manner.

Deciding to change topics something interesting pops into his head. _" Hey Arin you know about this schools Trinity Seven right?"_

"Yes. I am one." Arin says to Arata's surprise.

" _Really. So which of the sins do you belong to?"_ Arata asks curious.

"Wrath. I know, it seems odd." Arin says opening up to the conversation a bit.

" _No kidding."_ Arata says laughing.

"I'm done the back, would you like me to do the front?" Arin says seemingly hopeful.

Thanks to the washing from earlier and the fact he knew there was a naked girl behind him Arata was getting slightly aroused. Since the girl had gone along with everything else Arata suspected he could go further.

" _Sure why not."_ Arata says getting a grin on his face. _'Hey she was naked washing my back. If I play this right I might be able to have some fun.'_ Arata thinks to himself.

As Arin moves to the front, Arata's boner still sits furious. This is noticed by Arin, who for a quick moment gets a smile but returns to her deadpanned expression.

"Hmm...are you aroused by me?" Arin asks slightly curious.

" _Yes Arin, I very much am."_

"Even though I don't have big boobs?" Arin asks still a little worried. Arata finds this odd.

" _Yeah, before I came here, I had a girlfriend. She was a bit flat-chested but we made it work."_ Arata says with no hesitation.

(Unknown location)

"ACHOO!" Hijiri sneezes for some reason unknown to her.

"Hijiri, are you okay?" The young girl's partner says with concern.

"I'm fine, somebody must be talking about me." Hijiri shrugged.

(Back at the bath)

"Thank you Arata. Would you like to touch them?" Arin says with a happy expression on her face.

" _Sure, we can worry about you washing me later."_ Arata says with a smile. _'Got one.'_ Arata thinks knowing he gets to bang one of the Trinity Seven.

 **LEMON BEGIN:**

Arata continues to sit down knowing it'll be a bit easier for him. Grabbing Arin's boobs, Arata calmly kneads them in and although they aren't as large as he hoped he's still satisfied by what he has. _"Arin, your boobs are just fine. They're the perfect size for me."_ Arata says continuing to move the young girl's boobs up and down. As Arin continues to moan Arata decides to heat things up a bit.

" _Hey Arin, how about you wash me like you promised."_ Arata says standing up for a moment and tossing his towel to the side to reveal his full length to his new friend. As he sits back down Arin seemingly understands what he suggests.

"Understood." Arin says in her usual deadpanned expression. Getting on her knees Arin starts to give Arata a simple blowjob just as the young man wanted.

" _AHH! Arin, you're incredible."_ Arata says surprised at the skill the young woman is displaying. Deciding that it's not fair if only he gets off, Arata takes his free left hand and reaches for Arin's exposed snatch. Using a finger he slips inside Arin and rubs her as he continues to get his blowjob.

Throughout the room the moans can be heard and unfortunately for Arata the room isn't exactly soundproof.

As a result those outside can hear the moans. Something that brought everyone's favorite teacher to the bathroom. Lilith receives a call saying there are odd moans in the restroom and somebody needs to investigate. As Lilith makes her way closer she can hear the moans herself.

"What's going on in here?" Lilith wonders as she walks in the bathroom. Not to her surprise she recognizes the spiky black hair of Arata. What does surprise her is the tuft of silver hair that's exposed behind him.

Coming closer she realizes what the moans are. "ARATAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

" _Oh, hey Lilith, AHH! Sorry, I'm in the middle of a blowjob here. I was kinda hoping you'd not give me the riot act till after we're done. AHH! Arin, I'm about to cum!"_

As Lilith watches in awe and fury Arata slams a load into the mouth of her fellow Trinity Seven member, Arin.

"Okay Arata! That's enough!" Lilith says trying to lecture him.

"Sorry, but this party is for one only." To Lilith's shock the grimoire Arata uses appears from nowhere.

" _Sora, what are you doing?"_ Arata asks.

"Master, I'm going to transport her away so you can finish your fun." Sora says smiling. To his amusement Sora appears in her clothed form. "Oh and don't worry, I already cast that spell of yours."

" _Thanks Sora."_ Arata says kindly as Lilith is transported out. _"Oh and Lilith, you can lecture me all you want afterwards."_

Returning to the still soaked Arin, Arata is all smiles. _"Arin, place your hands against the wall, okay? I don't want you slipping."_

"Got it." Arin says obediently. Making her way over to the wall she bends down with her hands on the wall exposing a very soaked snatch. With Arata hard once again and poised to attack, Arata is ready to finish things off.

" _Here we go, Arin!"_ Arata says with a perverted grin on his face.

"Got it. Be gentle for a bit, this is my first time." Arin says with a calm expression. Arata is confused but nonetheless slams his rod into Arin eliciting a massive scream as he breaks the hymen. Arin screams getting her first orgasm from being pierced by Arata.

" _Is everything okay Arin? Should I wait?"_ Arata says concerned for the young girl.

"I'm fine, you can start moving whenever you'd like." Arin says turning back to Arata with a smile on her face.

Taking his cue Arata starts thrusting into Arin, and with each thrust a massive moan comes out of the lips of the normally expressionless Trinity Seven. Continuing his thrusts Arata starts to rub Arin's breasts as well making sure to get the nipples.

"Ahh! Arata! You're so good." Arin moans as Arata continues his thrusts.

" _Thank you Arin, but let's turn it up a notch."_ Arata says smiling further as he grabs Arin's left leg and swings it over him. The new position allowing him to thrust further into the young woman and harder than before. A few minutes later Arata's new friend has finally reached her peak.

"AHH! Arata! I'm about to cum!" Arin says her expression now filled with joy.

" _Got it Arin, I'm about to cum too. I'll send a load straight in at full force!"_ Arata says smiling heavily. A few thrusts later Arata hits his peak and slams a load into the young maiden causing both to moan out in pleasure. Both stop exhausted from the events of the last 20 minutes.

 **LEMON END:**

After the two had a chance to relax, Arata and Arin washed themselves off separately. Although the temptation to go for another round was there, the two realized they'd have to face an even angrier Lilith, so Arata and Arin decided to end their bath without another round.

As Arata's getting dressed he hears from Sora. "So master did you enjoy the new girl?" Sora says with a teasing smirk.

" _Yeah I did, she was great. Although, please don't tell Hijiri?"_ Arata asks worried. Somewhere he knew Hijiri probably had a quick sneeze again.

"I won't, but I'd be more concerned about that sensei of yours." Sora says smirking.

" _Tell me about it."_ Arata says annoyed. Now that he's dressed, Arata knows it's time to face Lilith. Making his way outside Lilith was waiting clearly furious.

"ARATAAAA!" Lilith yells knowing that the young man was the start of all this. "Care to explain yourself?" Lilith says in an angry tone that amuses Arata.

" _So let's see where to start. Oh yeah, I walk into the bath hoping to calm myself down from a nice day of class, and I'm surprised to find Arin here naked."_ Arata says sarcastically.

Turning to a now dressed Arin, Lilith asks. "Arin, what were you doing in the men's bath?"

"It was empty and I wanted a bath." Arin says smirking slightly.

"You should know better! You're one of the Trinity Seven. God! I can only imagine what Mira would say if she was here." Lilith says exasperated.

Arata resumes the talk. _"So yeah, anyway, things got heated as she washed my back. When she went to wash my front, she noticed the boner and everything else is history."_

Her irritation still high Lilith gives up and leaves. Knowing that the principal would see this report and commend Arata on a job well done, she just hopes that the others don't find out what happened.

After his bath Arata goes to get some food, after all, having sex can work up quite the appetite. Once he's done Arata makes his way back to this room and discovers he has some guests.

" _So who wants to tell me why I have three lovely ladies in my room and I only expected one. Not that I'm complaining"_ Arata says amused. He expected Selina, the girl from his class, to be there he promised her an interview after all. But seeing the ninja, Levi, and his sensei, Lilith, surely surprised Arata.

"I came by because I wanted to get that interview you promised me." Selina says smiling.

"I came because you intrigue me." Levi says with a smile.

A flustered Lilith continues. "I came because I can't trust you, Arata, so I'm protecting these girls in case something happens." Lilith did come to watch over the girls.

"W _ell that's fine then. So Selina, where would you like to start?"_ Arata says smiling.

That's it for Chapter 2. So yeah, I gave you guys another lemon, this time with Arin. So yeah, I know I planned on making these longer but only getting one major event per chapter works best for me, plus the flow is easier if instead of restricting myself to a word limit I think about what I want to accomplish in each chapter. Oh well next chapter Arata's interview begins and things get a little hairy for the young man.


	4. Trapped in the Bedroom

Chapter 3: Trapped in the Bedroom

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator

"Trinity"- People speaking

 _"Trinity_ _"-_ Arata speaking

'Trinity'- People thinking

 _'Trinity_ _'-_ Arata thinking

 **Trinity** \- Important information

Welcome to Chapter 3: Trapped in the Bedroom. So Arata's bath time ended up being far more interesting than he expected. A chance meeting with the Trinity Seven of Wrath left Arata very satisfied (AN: literally). Now that he's had a chance to relax and enjoy the bath, a late night interview awaits. What hijinks will Arata get into this time?

 _"Well Selina, where would you like to start?_ _"_ Arata says with his typical smile.

"What's your favorite food, Arata?" Selina asks curiously.

 _"Fried chicken. It_ _'s really tasty._ _"_ Arata says with a grin.

"Hear that, Lilith-sensei?" Selina says with a grin.

"Give me a break." Lilith says looking at the blonde with a grin.

"So ever try chicken with a love potion in it before?" Levi the ninja says with a smirk. The group all decided to tease Lilith.

"Levi." Lilith says annoyed.

 _"Funny thing is I think I might_ _'ve._ _"_ Arata says remembering something interesting.

"WHATTTTTTT!?" The girls all say in response.

 _"Yeah...see, I had a friend, Hijiri, who was a mage, and for my birthday she put something in my chicken that really messed me up. At the time I didn_ _'t know what happened, but I_ _'m guessing it probably was a love potion._ _"_

"No way! Tell me more." Levi says laughing.

"Hey Arata, let me do that." Sora says popping out of the manuscript.

"Who are you?" Selina asks worried.

"Nice to meet you two and nice to see you again, Big Boobs." Sora said which got an angry reaction out of Lilith. "I'm the Astil Manuscript. Me and Arata have an interesting relationship, which I won't get into, but I'm his grimoire for now." The girls look on fascinated at the legendary grimoire. "Anyway the funny thing is this. Hijiri, who was my master, added some love potion wondering what would happen. I think she did it as a prank, but needless to say the two of them ending up having a lot of fun. You girls wanna see."

"No way! I won't let you poison their minds." Lilith says angrily.

"Well, you've seen him have sex twice, and you're doing just fine, so I don't see why they should get to avoid the fun." Sora says sarcastically causing the girls to blush, Lilith the most among them.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about!" Lilith says upset. Although Lilith is getting crimson, Arata decides to stop the fun.

 _"Okay okay, that_ _'s enough. Anyway, so yeah, that_ _'s the whole deal with the love potion deal._ _"_

"Damn, I wanted to find out what happened." Levi says smiling.

"Well then I'll show you." Sora says laughing. She quickly taps Levi on the head and transmits what happened. As the memory feeds, Levi pauses for a small second before blushing extremely.

"Wow! That was.." Levi says speechless.

"Me too! Me too!" Selina says now excited. Sora soon followed leaving the young girl a blushing mess.

 _"So now that everyone_ _'s done, what_ _'s the next question?_ _"_ Arata says before the lights turn off. Everybody panics for a second until Sora creates some light for the group.

"My my, what a view huh?" Sora says sarcastically as when the lights are back on and the gang is a tangled mess. Arata has one hand on Lilith's breasts and is stuck between her legs while his other hand is right nearby Levi's exposed panties. After everyone gets up Arata has an annoyed look on his face.

"Seems we're trapped in a barrier." Arata says annoyed.

"Yes, I guess so, but how do you know about barriers." Lilith says annoyed.

 _"Old friend was a mage, remember?_ _"_ Arata says smirking. _"Anyway, we need to find the source._ _"_

"Umm...Arata, can you move this along quickly?" Selina says nervously. "I kinda need to go."

"Me too, Arata. Sorry." Levi says embarrassed.

'Those two are just fine. My guess is Sora's little move made them far more turned on then they wanted.' Arata thinks to himself amused.

 _"Very well girls, I_ _'ll do it in a second._ _"_ Arata says smirking. Scanning the room he finds the barrier underneath his bed. _"Found it girls, it_ _'s underneath the bed._ _"_ Arata says disappointed at how easy it was.

"Got it! **Ninja: Arts bed Flip!** " Levi says quickly flipping the bed. Lilith then destroys it with her gun.

"Now go ladies. Do what you have to do." Arata says smirking.

(Outside)

"Not bad. He figured out where your barrier was instantly." The principal laughs next to Arin.

"Yes, he's more powerful than I expected." Arin says with a half-smile.

"Now remember, he's your husband, but you need to let him have his fun." The principal says smirking.

As the girls all leave Arata is left disappointed. _"Damn! I was hoping to get laid tonight._ _"_ Arata says sitting in his bed annoyed.

"Go find the girls, I'm sure you can get something." Sora says smirking.

 _"Perhaps so but I don_ _'t feel like hunting tonight. Selina would_ _'ve been an excellent choice._ _"_ Arata says smirking. All of the sudden there's a knock on his door. _"I wonder who that could be?_ _"_ Arata says curious.

(In her room)

"Ah, Arata! so good!" Selina Sherlock says, fingering herself to another orgasm. After witnessing what happened, Selina was anxious and impatient and wanted more. After returning to her room the young woman decided to pleasure herself to the dream and enjoyed plenty of time with Arata. After showering and changing her outfit, Selina goes to see Arata to truly finish their interview.

(Arata's room)

As Arata opened the door he was stunned to find Arin was at his door waiting.

"May I come in?" Arin says blushing slightly.

 _"Yes you may Arin, I was wondering when we would get a chance to chat._ _"_ Arata says smiling. Arata quickly grabs a chair for Arin to sit on and flashes his senses to make sure nobody's listening in. Getting back on his bed he says _"So, you wanna tell me why you trapped me in that little barrier, Arin? You interrupted my fun._ _"_

"I was supposed to test you. The principal told me too." Arin says a bit embarrassed by her actions.

 _"I see Arin, so why were you supposed to test me?_ _"_ Arata says smirking.

"Because I'm the wife of the magic king." Arin says nervously. To Arata's amusement Arin gets up and makes her way towards his bed. In her typical nonchalant style she says. "My husband, I hope you aren't angry at me. I am at your mercy at this moment."

 _'Well I got my girl for tonight. May not be who I expected, but I guess it_ _'s okay._ _'_ Arata thinks as he places a hand on Arin. _"You_ _'re fine Arin, so how about we have a little fun._ _"_ Arata says with a grin. As Arin strips for Arata's pleasure he's unaware that a few young ladies are hoping to enjoy his company as well.

(Outside of Arata's room)

Selina Sherlock was hoping to spend some quality time with the new transfer student so she made her way back to the room. 'With Lilith-sensei and Levi gone; this time I can have some quality time with the transfer student.' Selina thinks and licks her lips in a way her sister would be proud of. Making her way back to his room, Selina had replaced her uniform with a pink t shirt and blue pair of shorts. Selina knew that thanks to the vision, she would need to up her anti to get what she wanted. As she made her way to the room Selina was annoyed to find a familiar face in front of his room listening. She gets a slight chuckle as a box of fried chicken is by her side.

"Levi what are you OOMPH!" Selina started to say but was stopped by the ninja.

"Sorry, but I don't want him to hear us." Levi says smirking. "Listen to what's going on."

As she puts her ear to the side to listen in she's shocked at the result.

"AHH! Arata so good!" The voice moans.

 _"Yes Arin, you_ _'re so tight. This is awesome._ _"_ Arata says clearly excited.

"So Arin already got to him huh?" Selina whispers disappointed. Although whether she realizes it or not the young girl was already rubbing her clit to the action inside.

"Yep, it's a shame isn't it?" Levi said in agreement. Both girls were moaning to the actions of the young man and tried to keep their voices down, they were rather unsuccessful in it.

(Inside Arata's room)

 _"It seems as though we have a few people listening in, Arin._ _"_ Arata whispers as he pounds the young girls snatch once again.

"Yes, it's rather embarrassing." Arin says flustered. Although whether it's from the knowledge her classmates are listening or from her own embarrassment is hard to determine.

 _"Their moans are getting louder. This is fun, huh Arin? To think Levi and Selina are masturbating to you having sex._ _"_ Arata says sarcastically. Thanks to the knowledge they had an audience Arin tightened up quite a bit. Something not lost on the mage. _"Hmm so you like this huh. Well then Arin, I guess we should wrap this up, don't you agree?_ _"_ Arata says pounding harder and harder making sure Arin's moans were heard by the observers. As Arata continued his thrusts, it wasn't much longer until he came inside his partner. To his continued amusement the girls outside also seemed to cum as well.

Sensing an unpleasant aura about to approach the room Arata decides to wrap things up. _"Hey Arin, listen, I need you to teleport to your room. I get the feeling if you_ _'re seen things will be very tedious._ _"_ Arin nods and after getting dressed uses a spell to transport back to her room. _'Now what am I gonna do about this?_ _'_ Arata thinks irritated. Quickly getting dressed knowing he might be forced to explain an awkward night.

(Outside)

Lilith was doing her rounds making sure nothing crazy was happening. Returning to the scene of the craziness earlier in the day, Lilith was hoping to check on Arata herself. As she got closer to the room she was shocked to find Levi and Selina, the two girls from earlier, on the ground napping.

"Wonder what you guys were doing here?" Lilith thought innocently. When she arrived she noticed where the girl's hands were and realized what may have happened. Deciding not to make a stink, she slowly knocks on the door.

Arata opened soon after and faked a yawn to make sure she bought it. _"What_ _'s up Lilith sensei?_ _"_ Arata says lazily.

"Apparently these two wanted to see you. But they're tired, so I'm gonna take Selina back while you take Levi. I think she brought a gift for you." Lilith said softly.

 _"I_ _'m surprised how tolerant you are sensei. You know why they came here, so I_ _'m surprised you_ _'re taking it easy._ _"_ Arata said smirking.

"I'm giving them a break this time. There's nothing more to it." Lilith says insistently. After telling Arata the room number the two separate.

Arata makes his way towards Levi's room. As he arrives in front he grabs the box she was carrying. _"You can wake up now, Levi. I know you_ _'re not completely asleep._ _"_ Arata says smirking.

"How did you know I was awake?" Levi says annoyed.

 _"Even expert ninja can only control their bodies so well. Plus I can sense your body_ _'s magic and it was fluctuating as I carried you._ _"_ Arata says smiling. _"By the way, I assume this is for me._ _"_ Arata says referring to the box from earlier.

"Yes it is, I thought you'd enjoy it." Levi says slightly blushing. As Arata opens the box he's amused to find a small piece of fried chicken.

 _Taking a bite Arata grins heavily recognizing the taste._ _"You were right, fried chicken with a love potion tastes extremely good. Bad news though Levi, I_ _'m immune to its affects._ _"_ Arata says towards the disappointed Levi. Although he decides to give her a kiss on the cheek for her efforts. _"Goodnight Levi._ _"_ Arata says walking back to his room.

'He truly is fascinating.' Levi thinks blushing at the actions of the young man that day.

That's it for Chapter 3: Trapped in the Bedroom. I must admit I had a few different ways I wanted to do this chapter, but I went with this one. It's a little too early for a Selina lemon or one for Levi although both will get their moments by the time this story is over.

AN: In the beginning of the manga lieselotte's sister was named Celes instead of Celina hence why I used that. From hear on out Celes will refer to Selina its not a new character.


	5. Arin's Awkwardness and Aratas True Power

Chapter 4: Arin's Awkwardness and Arata's True power.

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator

"Trinity"- People speaking

 _"Trinity_ _"-_ Arata speaking

'Trinity'- People thinking

 _'Trinity_ _'-_ Arata thinking

 **Trinity** \- Important information

Welcome to Chapter 4. After his interview went sour thanks to a prank by Arin, Arata had a bit of downtime. That time was soon filled by his hidden prankster. Meanwhile Selina and Levi continue to fight their feelings for the young man.

After the crazy night Arata had hoped that the next few days would be simple and easy, but boy was he wrong.

 _"Uhh..Arin? What are you doing next to me?_ _"_ Arata said curious as the young man sat in class relaxing. Unfortunately for Arata simple wasn't in Arin's plans.

"Sitting next to you, husband." Arin said calmly.

 _'I guess I_ _'m far more addicting then I thought.'_ Arata thought remembering how much Arin had been seeking out his seed. She sat next to him in class and seemed to follow him everywhere. Arata didn't mind everything, but Lilith however was another story.

After class was over she decided to follow the pair and when they were in private confront her. "Arin! What the hell is going on here?" Lilith asked annoyed. Lilith despite her best efforts to avoid it had started to grow fond of the black haired transfer student. Seeing Arin with him annoyed her far more then she cared to admit. The fact is she was going to see him in private just like Levi and Selina did that night, but once she noticed the other two, she decided to stay away.

"I'm spending time with my husband." Arin said frankly.

"What do you mean husband?" Lilith said shocked.

"The principal told me I was to be wife of the Magic King. He also told me I should test him in any way I want." Arin said frankly.

"Test him in any way…. WAIT THAT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?" Lilith started to think about what happened and she came to an extremely shocking realization.

"PRINCIPAL! GET OUT HERE!" Lilith screamed in fury. The principal popped in through the window.

"You called?" the principal said in his usual jovial attitude.

"You wanna tell me why you had Arin trap us in a barrier with Arata?" Lilith said furious.

"Hmm, yeah, I wanted to test the kid's power. That's all." The principal said innocently.

"There's more to him then that, isn't there?" Lilith said extremely annoyed. The principal was hiding something from her and she knew it. Perhaps sensing this, the principal decided to give in and after a nod from Arata said.

"Lilith, Arata, let's go talk in my office." Both quickly agreed and left. The other girls tried to follow but were quickly stopped by Arin.

(Principal's Office)

"So Lilith, what's bothering you?" The principal said in a calm moment.

"Why the hell would you tell Arin to trap Arata in a barrier? Even worse you were probably there when it happened so you saw us get trapped as well." Lilith says blushing furiously.

 _"Blame that one on Arin. She got impatient waiting for her moment and cast the barrier far faster than the principle wanted._ _"_ Arata said smirking.

"Why the hell would she do that? She's aware of the dangers." Lilith said terrified.

 _"You_ _'d have to ask her. I know if a breakdown phenomenon appeared I could deal with it._ _"_ Arata said smugly.

"How could you do that? I know about the manuscript and its ability, and yet I've yet to see you use it. Sure, you found out about the barrier, but your strength is average at best." Lilith says irritated.

Arata is heavily annoyed by the comments and calmly decides now is the time to prove his teacher wrong. _"Principal I want you to put up a privacy barrier and a powerful one if that._ _"_ Arata says to the principal clearly annoyed.

"What are you about to do?" Lilith says terrified.

 _"See, there_ _'s a little something you may not have known about me, Lilith. My power is mostly sealed. I have access to a small portion of it but not all of it. Now I_ _'m going to show you what my power really looks like._ _"_ Arata says smiling. Focusing for a brief second he takes out a dark black book. The symbols on the side are for the 7 deadly sins that make up the magic tombs.

"That book...how did you find it?" Lilith says terrified recognizing the book.

" _I didn_ _'t find it this book._ **Satan** **'s Tomb** _is my true Grimoire and the_ **Black arts** _contained within it are my spells. Thanks to it, my magic is incredibly powerful. Remember the black sun from my hometown? I created it. Arin probably senses some of the latent power in me which is why she_ _'s drawn to me. As for my actual strength well here_ _'s a demonstration of about 20% of my power._ _"_ Arata says focusing his energy for a brief moment. As he does everything in the room goes flying around. Lilith, who's paralyzed with fear, drops to the ground shaking for a little bit.

"Impossible that much power and it's only 20%." Lilith says barely able to speak.

 _"That_ _'s right. Luckily for me my parents put tons of seals on my power when I was young. Thanks to that, my power didn_ _'t attract far darker foes. Anyway, that_ _'s what Arin seeks out._ _"_ Arata quickly powers down.

 _"Sora is here to monitor my seals and act as a buffer. If anything happens to cause my power to rampage she_ _'s going to stop it._ _"_ Arata seals his power after that which causes the room to return to normal. With a quick snap of his fingers he restores the area to normal.

"So Lilith, now you know his secret. What will you do with that information?" The principal says smirking as he calmly relaxes.

"Nothing principal, I'm sorry." Lilith leaves and manages to calm down.

After leaving Arata looks to the principal in amusement. _"I wonder what she_ _'ll do with the new information._ _"_

"I don't know. But Arata, be careful." the principal warns.

Smiling he walks back acknowledging the words of the principal. The rest of the day went off without a hitch and to his amusement, Arata would be spending the night alone.

 _"So Sora, tell me how much of my power are you suppressing._ _"_ Arata mutters as he rests in his bed.

"I'm suppressing very little. Your own black arts seals are suppressing most of it,n which is good. Something tells me that my ability will be needed soon." Sora says cryptically.

 _"Perhaps so. For now I_ _'ll use your power and you_ _'ll act as my grimoire. I doubt anybody here will be capable of forcing me to use my black arts._ _"_ Arata says smugly going to sleep.

 _"What_ _'s that fascinating feeling?_ _"_ Arata groans as he opens his eyes in the morning. To his shock the stoic Arin is giving him a morning blowjob.

"Good morning husband." Arin said taking her mouth of the hardened member.

 _'Okay, so, woken up by a BJ huh. I could get used to that._ _'_ Arata thinks enjoying Arin's ministrations. _"Ahh! Arin keep going._ _"_ Arata said as he instinctively placed his hand on the young woman's head, pushing it up and down his length. Arin seemed to enjoy this as well and as the two kept going a few minutes later Arata had reached his peak, cumming into the young girl's mouth with tons of vigor.

 _"Sorry Arin, I guess you need to get cleaned up._ _"_ Arata looks at the young woman with a bit of regret. Thanks to the cum from earlier Arin was a bit dirty. Luckily it seemed she bought a change of clothes with her.

As she walked into the shower in Arata's room she smiled and said. "You're coming, right?" Arata quickly joined her. The two wouldn't be getting breakfast this morning but Arata was perfectly okay with that.

Thanks to the small bout of shower sex, Arin and Arata were late to class, something Lilith wasn't too happy about. Deciding not to press things Lilith waited until after the class was over to deal with the two troublemakers. Unfortunately she would get beaten to the punch.

"So Arin, why were you and Arata late this morning?" Selina said incredibly excited hoping to get a new scoop. Luckily for her the class was all gone and only Arin and Arata remained well and their teacher.

"Husband and I were having morning sex." Arin said frankly causing the young girl to blush heavily as well as freaking out their teacher.

"W-w-w-what are you saying?" Lilith blushes heavily as Arata smirks at the reaction.

"Woah so you guys are doing real adult stuff huh?" Selina says smiling. Arata could tell that on the inside she was jealous but hid those feelings. Arata would address those feelings later on.

 _"Anyway, so yeah, she was giving me a morning blowjob and then she wanted some shower sex. My bad?_ _"_ Arata said sarcastically.

"W-w-w-why would you do that?" Lilith says stammering through the thoughts that popped into her head.

"Husband is husband." Arin said frankly.

"Why is this guy the one you chose Arin? I mean, he just transferred in a few weeks ago and you're doing all this?" Selina asked wondering many things. Her curiosity was overriding her hurt feelings at least for now.

"Probably because of this." Arin says before taking out a small ring.

 _'Shit! I recognize that ring. Sora be on standby, I think something bad is about to happen._ _'_ Arata thinks as Arin makes his way over to him.

"Arin, what are you doing?" Lilith says looking nervously. Having noticed Arata's reaction and remembering his actual knowledge; Lilith realized something bad was about to happen.

"I'm seeing how far my husband's power can really go." Arin says activating her rings power. To the shock of everybody as the ring shines Arata starts to scream in pain as power leaks from all around him.

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What did you do Arin?!_ _"_ Arata screams in pain doubled over. All of the sudden as his power explodes a black sun appears in the air.

"Arin, what have you done? That's..." Lilith starts to say.

"Yes Sensei, the breakdown phenomenon." Arin finishes the sentence with her deadpanned view.

"Shit! Master! I'm coming!" Sora screams appearing from nowhere. As a black light shines Sora manages to limit the flow of energy. Unfortunately it was too late. The black sun had already taken affect.

(In his office)

"Arin, you took it too far this time. I suppose it's a good thing Sora was there or this academy would be in real trouble." The principal says smirking as the damage from before appears.

"Don't worry, I've stopped the release of energy. Now we just have to deal with the Black Sun." Sora says calmly.

All around campus panic had begun and nobody was sure what the next step would be. Arata's classmates all quickly ran and hid and Arata was stuck howling in pain. Knowing this Sora started to fix the seal that Arin broke which made things a bit easier

 _"Give me one minute, I think I can take care of this._ _"_ Arata says panting after having the seal reformed.

All of the sudden the walls nearby them crashed open and two new figures appeared.

"I don't think so. We'll deal with the breakdown phenomenon." The shorter voice said with authority.

 _"So it_ _'s you two, huh._ _"_ Arata said smirking. He remembered the power coming from the two girls so he knew that things would work themselves out.

"Mira, Akio, what are you two doing here? What about your mission?" Lilith said slightly scared.

"We finished them off easily, Lilith sensei." The taller one whose name is Akio said smiling.

That's it for Chapter 4. So yeah, what a start. Unfortunately the manga didn't give me much to work with without rushing heavily through events. So I decided to do it this way. I hope you guys like my decisions. A few things to point out. 1. Yes, Arin is going to be the lead girl in the harem but the others are coming. 2. Arata will spend time with other girls and will have lemons with other girls there are three that I've basically got planned within the scope of the story and anybody who has read my other work can attest I'm good at what I do in regards to the lemons. 3. Arata does have his own magic but he will rarely be using it. The Black Arts are an original creation of mine and I use them in my other fanfics as well. As for Arata's spell book I kinda just chose something that worked. 4. I will essentially follow canon but change a few things.


	6. Stop The Breakdown Phenomenon

Chapter 5: Stop the Breakdown Phenomenon

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

"Trinity"- People speaking

" _Trinity"-_ Arata speaking

'Trinity'- People thinking

' _Trinity'-_ Arata thinking

 **Trinity** \- Important information

Welcome to Chapter 5. Arin continues her romance with Arata and seeking answers, Lilith decided to confront the mage. Thanks to that, Lilith learned about his true power. Things quickly get serious however when Arata is forced into awakening his power thanks to Arin. Arata starts to stop it but the intervention by two new girls makes things a bit more interesting.

"Mira, Akio, you're back. I thought you had a suppression mission." Lilith said worried.

"We finished it off quickly. Now it's time to deal with this problem." Mira said starting straight at Arata.

" _Hey, listen, I know this looks bad, but if you can suppress the rest of the energy, I can deal with the black sun."_ Arata says panting.

"Hmph! I doubt it. I have just taken care of the breakdown energy using my own power." Mira said confidently.

" _Impressive, I can feel the power of Pride coming from you. You're definitely worthy of your title at Trinity Seven."_ Arata says smugly.

Smiling a little bit at the comment Mira quickly gets serious and says. "Hmph, thank you. However that won't save you. Akio deal with him."

Akio seems surprised by the order, all things considered, but obeys nonetheless. Jumping up high, Akio's legs shine as she jumps at Arata. Although he hasn't completely recovered, Arata possesses enough energy to dodge. Noticing the large hole that was created, Arata is shocked.

" _Geez that was a powerful kick. What are you trying to do kill me?"_ Arata says annoyed.

"Sorry, but orders are orders." Akio says going for another kick.

' _Great, if this keeps up the whole school will be destroyed. I need to stop her now. Woah, wait a minute!'_ Arata thinks. As the attack is about to land Arata feels an odd pull. For some reason.

When the attack lands, to the surprise of everybody Arata is nowhere to be found.

"ARATAAAA!" Lilith screams terrified.

"Hmph, that's the end of this." Mira says as she calmly starts to walk away. Unfortunately, for some reason the breakdown phenomenon continues.

"What the heck boss? I thought that was enough." Akio says confused. The breakdown phenomenon that was supposed to be suppressed is continuing.

"Good grief." Mira says clearly annoyed.

(Mysterious area)

" _Uggh, where am I?"_ Arata groaned as he woke up he was in a strange area that wasn't familiar with him.

"It seems somebody intervened and pulled you into a separate dimension." Sora says appearing next to Arata.

" _Oh, just great! Things got more complicated. We gotta leave this dimension and deal with that power outside."_ Arata groans realizing what happened.

"Yeah, but now it's time to explain how my magic works, Arata. My magic lets me copy other people's magic and use it with you." Sora says calmly.

" _Hmm, so that means you can copy some of my black arts. Is that right, Sora?"_ Arata says smiling.

"Yes it does. Based on the Black Arts in your grimoire I've already found a spell. But to hide it from them, we need to use a separate thema. At least if you don't want to reveal your actual power." Sora says calmly.

" _Got it, now let's find a way out of there."_ Arata says. As he walks around he hears a violin playing.

"Hmm, somebody seems to be calling for you." Sora says calmy.

" _Yep, let's go see what they want."_ Arata says calmly.

(Outside)

Mira and Akio have placed a barrier around themselves to stop the breakdown phenomenon from hitting them. Unfortunately, the rest of the school isn't so lucky. Many students are suffering from the breakdown phenomenon's affect. All around panic is ensuing.

"Woah! What is this?" Selina says shocked.

"It seems somebody activated the breakdown phenomenon." Levi says nervously. She tried to hide it but she was a bit scared.

"Hmm, Levi, are you okay?" Selina says noticing the slight shaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Levi tries to say but her body seemingly betrays her.

(Mysterious world)

Arata followed the sound of the violin until he reached an odd door. Realizing that was where the sound was coming from, he had a slight chuckle. _"Hmm, okay, so clearly somebody wants me to open this door."_ Arata says amused opening the door. What he would find is a room filled with dolls and toys. In the middle of the room was a girl with silver hair wearing the academy uniform.

"Welcome Arata Onii-san!" the young girl says with a smile. Pausing for a second she says. "Wait...I think its Onii-san." The girl continues, planning a finger to her cheek in thought.

" _So you're the one who dragged me in here?"_ Arata says calmly. As he took in the young girl, he had to admit she was fairly attractive.

"Yep! I did it because Akio was going to get you with that kick and this might be the easiest way to calm things down." The girl answered.

" _Thanks for that. If you've been watching this much, you know that things are getting to be a bit of a pain and I kinda gotta take care of this."_ Arata says calmly. As they look outside both know that things are getting far more tedious then either party would care for.

"Yeah, I can see. So do you have a plan to deal with all of this?" The mysterious girl says wonders curiously. She had watched the young man the whole time so she knew he was hiding a secret. Then again, so was she. But she didn't get into that.

" _Yes I do. I must admit I wouldn't mind sticking around for a little bit longer, but sadly I can't because those girls look like they're in trouble."_ Arata says calmly looking at the situation.

(Outside)

"Things aren't looking good chief." Akio says nervously. The two girls are protecting themselves in a barrier.

"That damned Magic King candidate."

(Mysterious world)

"Yeah, they're in trouble, so I'll send you back." The mysterious girl says calmly.

" _Wait, before I go, there's two things I need to do."_ Arata says with a snicker.

"What do you need to do?" The mysterious girl asks curiously.

" _This is the first."_ Arata says calmly before going over to the young girl and kissing her on the lips. Holding the kiss for a little bit Arata manages to sneak his tongue in, stunning the young girl.

"Wow..." the girl says stunned. "So what's the second thing?"

" _I need to find out the name of the powerhouse who saved me."_ Arata says with a smile.

"Yui, my name is Kurata Yui." The girl says finally revealing her name.

" _Bye bye, Yui. I hope we get to do this again sometime."_ Arata says calmly.

(Outside)

"What do we do chief? Things are getting worse and worse." Akio says nervously.

"Let's blast the space away Akio." Mira says getting annoyed. All of the sudden the ground cracks and Arata is revealed.

" _I can guarantee if you try to blast the space away you will fail and kill yourself."_ Arata says calmly appearing from the ground.

"What are you saying, you impure man." Mira growls.

" _Simple, the Black Sun works by absorbing magic particles. If you try to use magic to destroy it directly, you'll just fuel it. Plus, like you clearly saw earlier, suppressing the energy won't work."_ Arata says calmly.

"Let me guess, you can stop it." Mira says still clearly annoyed.

" _Yes, I can now if you don't mind it's time for me to get to work. Sora, I've decided on my thema. It's Rule." Arata says while thinking. 'Let's go with_ _ **Rule**_ _for now. Of course my actual thema is different.'_

"Very well, Master. Your heart speaks to the thema of **Imperio.** All you need to do is make the contract." Sora says with a smile as her grimoire opens up and shines. "I, the Astil manuscript, swear to contract with my Master with the Imperio thema." Sora says loudly.

" _Got it, Sora."_ Arata says calmly. _'Well, this will due for now.'_ Arata thinks at the same time.

" _Connecting to the Superbia Archive I'm executing my thema!"_ Arata yells out loud as the magic energy around him explodes.

"What the heck?" Akio says nervously.

"This man is powerful." Mira says calmly.

As the magic shines, Arata's magus mode is revealed. His uniform is replaced with a black jacket with a white cape on the edge. White pants and black boots complete the outfit.

"He's incredible!" Lilith says stunned.

 _phenomenon"Alright, it's time to go to work."_ Arata says confidently. Focusing all of his energy into his palm. Arata yells. _"Listen, breakdown phenomenon, it's time to get lost, so go away!"_ With a swipe of his hand all the energy in the room is completely negated. Luckily for everybody, the breakdown phenomenon is quickly destroyed, buy unfortunately it has another side effect that Arata didn't expect. Lilith, Arin, and Akio all were naked. It appears as though their magic was negated thanks to the new spell.

" _Whoops! Sorry about that ladies."_ Arata says nervously.

Lilith and Akio realize what's happened and are both embarrassed. "What the hell is this?" Akio says.

"Good grief, you truly are an impure man." Mira says annoyed. To Arata's surprise she wasn't naked at all.

"Damn it Mira! How come you aren't naked?" Akio says angrily.

"I saw it coming and blocked it." Mira says calmly. The two girls go to leave and an embarrassed Lilith and Arata are still there.

" _Uhh..Lilith, look, I didn't mean to see you naked this way... shit!"_ Arata says calmly although he manages to anger Lilith more.

"ARATAAAAA!" Lilith screams angrily once again.

" _Well, at least the breakdown phenomenon is gone."_ Arata says calmly. A second later Arata's clothes rip as well.

"YOU PERVERTTTTT!" Lilith screams.

(Mysterious world)

"Good Job, Arata Onii-san. You did it." Yui says calmly.

(Liber Academy)

Hijiri has arrived in Liber Academy's principals office after being summoned for a reason she wasn't aware of. "Master Liber, why have you summoned me?" Hijiri says surprised.

"It seems as though a Black Sun appeared at Royal Biblia Academy." The principal says calmly.

"Oh no! Is Arata okay? What can we do to help?" Hijiri starts to panic.

As Liber tries to calm her down a knock appears at the door.

"Report!" The principal named Liber says.

"Master Liber, it appears as though the danger over the academy has ended." The person says calmly. The person was far enough away that they weren't affected by the damage.

"See Hijiri, nothing to worry about." The principal says with a calm smile.

"That's good. I guess Arata is doing well then." Hijiri says calmly. "I hope he hasn't forgotten me completely." Hijiri thinks nervously.

(Biblia Academy)

After the battle, the gang has a chance to relax while the higher ups decide what to do. Arata sits in his room relaxing and talks with his grimoire. _"So Sora, that worked out well."_

"Yes it did. Although using this fake thema will only work for so long." Sora says calmly.

" _Please Sora, let's face it. Right now, they don't trust me. If I revealed my actual thema it would be a disaster."_ Arata says calmly.

"You're right. All we can do for now is wait." Sora says calmly. "By the way, what did you think of the new naked bodies you saw?"

Arata with a grin says, _"They were very nice. I look forward to when I eventually claim Lilith. Although that Akio girl strikes me as the type that's hiding something."_

"Yep, so what about that girl who saved you?" Sora says curiously.

"I get the feeling it won't be long before we're talking in real life." Arata says calmly.

That's it for chapter 5. Well the breakdown phenomenon is taken care of and everything returns to normal. Well as normal as trinity seven gets anyway.


	7. Arata's Beach Bonanza

Chapter 6: Arata's Beach Bonanza

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

"Trinity"- People speaking

" _Trinity"-_ Arata speaking

'Trinity'- People thinking

' _Trinity'-_ Arata thinking

 **Trinity** \- Important information

Welcome to Chapter 6 my friends. With the arrival of Mira and Akio things were not looking good. Akio immediately attacked, and if not for the interruption by the mysterious Yui, Arata was saved. After a quick conversation Arata returned and destroyed the breakdown phenomenon and ended the crisis. What will our hero do next?

" _Well I didn't expect to be doing this when I planned to go to school."_ Arata says calmly with a spatula in his hand. Thanks to the antics between him and Arin, the school had been sent to a vacation home and Arata found himself there now. As the cry for a "Magic King Yakisoba" was heard, Arata smirked at how things played out. Arata was currently in an apron and a black t-shirt and brown shorts were underneath.

"Well that's husband's fault." Arin says calmly. Arin in her own outfit was charming. An apron hiding a blue one piece swimsuit made for quite the sight.

" _Considering that, my dear young bride, you forced to me into it I'm not so sure."_ Arata said snarkily.

"Enough you two." Lilith said angrily. "Thanks to you two the headmaster had to send all the students that remain away. By the way, if either of you do something that insane again there will be consequences." Lilith wasn't too happy with the two. Although in her unbuttoned shirt that exposed a fair bit of her chest and navel Lilith was relaxing as well.

Arata sweatdrops at the news. _"Got it Lilith. By the way, where is the old guy? I would've thought a beach like this would be perfect for him."_

"He's repairing the school that you two destroyed." Lilith said still bothered by everything.

" _Seriously? That guy is something."_ Arata says imagining the smiling man fixing an entire school.

"Well, the president is one of the strongest mages in the world." Levi said appearing alongside Selina. Levi was in a black two piece with her white scarf hanging on. Selina was in a two piece as well. The white shirt and black polka dots looked good next to the blue bottoms.

" _Not bad girls, both of you look really cute."_ Arata said in his usual smile.

"Thank you, Arata." Levi said blushing.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a little flat chested?" Selina said nervously. Selina was attracted to the young man and hoped her lack of size wasn't a turn off.

" _Not at all. If you're a cute girl, that's okay with me no matter what. I told you day one I love all types of girls."_ Arata says smiling.

"Soo then..." Selina says smirking. She quickly sneaks behind Lilith and says. "How about this?" Taking the white shirt off Selina revealed Lilith's red bikini which emphasized the teachers massive breasts.

" _Awesome look Lilith. Your boobs are perfect as usual."_ Arata says with a smirk.

"She's probably trying to attract you just like everybody else." Levi says smirking.

"Maybe so. I guess that includes you, isn't that right Levi?" The ninja blushes heavily not realizing the implication. _"The funny thing is the bikini isn't as fun. When I used my new magus mode I saw something way more..."_ Arata started to rant until Lilith points her gun in her face.

"Arata, stop right there." Lilith says angry and embarrassed.

"Wait! Did you say new magus mode?" Selina says curious.

" _Yep, I used my new magus mode to destroy the breakdown phenomenon."_ Arata says beaming.

"Show me, show me!" Selina said excited.

" _Ask my manager, she'll tell you if it's fine."_ Arata says smirking.

"Okay...Lilith sensei, is it okay?" Selina says brimming with excitement.

"First off, I'm not his manager. Secondly, I can't let you see it. It's far too dangerous." Lilith says annoyed.

"You mean like these breasts of yours, Lilith sensei?" Levi says smirking. Deciding to have some fun Levi starts to grope Lilith. "Woah! Lilith sensei, these are awesome!" Levi says as she continues to do so. As Arata and group watch on Levi gropes the boobs and as Lilith squirms more and more, she finally snaps. This of course ruins the moment and as Arata and gang leave Lilith is on the floor crying.

" _Well, that's a yes. Come on Selina, let's go do this interview. Lead the way."_ Arata says smiling. The young girl takes him away hoping that their sensei can have some space.

(Isolated Area of the beach)

"So show me show me, Arata." Selina says still excited.

" _Okay, I got it."_ Arata says smirking. Deciding to have a little fun with the young mage Arata starts to strip.

"KYAA! What are you doing?" Selina says embarrassed.

" _Well you said 'show me show me' and since we're out in this area I thought you wanted to see my junk."_ Arata says smiling.

"No no no! I meant your new magus mode." Selina says flustered.

Smiling and knowing he had her trapped Arata said, _"Aww, so that means you don't wanna see my junk_?"

Still flustered Selina lost herself for a second and said. "Yes! I mean no! I mean...I wanna see your magus mode. Seeing your junk can come another time. Oh crap! I said that out loud."

Patting her on the head Arata was smiling once again. _"Yes you did, Selina. Tell you what. You can see my magus mode and then see my junk after we're done."_ Arata said amused.

Selina was stuck confused thanks to Arata's merciless teasing but quickly regained her composure. "Okay Arata, let's go."

" _Got it, Selina."_ Arata says calmly before focusing his magic. _"Connecting to the Superbia Archive. I'm going to execute my Thema!"_ Arata shouts as the magic energy swirls around him to reveal his new magus mode."

"Wow! This is incredible, what power." Selina says impressed.

" _Yep, so what's next?"_ Arata says amused before being binded by a black ring with 0's and 1's all around it.

"Ha! I got the magic king with my spell!" Selina says excited. "This Arata is my logos arts. Not bad, huh?"

" _Not bad indeed Selina."_ Arata said smiling. _"Now let me show you what I can do."_ Arata smirks heavily. Activating the same magic he used to destroy the breakdown phenomenon Arata swipes his hand destroying the simple spell. Of course much like before it had an unintended side effect.

"KYAA! I can't believe you stripped me!" Selina says flustered.

" _Well, look on the bright side."_ Arata says smirking.

"What bright side?" Selina says embarrassed.

" _You're about to see my junk as well. So don't be embarrassed."_ Arata says amused. Destroying his own set of clothes Arata appears naked in front of Selina. _"Now come on, why don't we fulfill one of those fantasies of me that you've had?"_

 **LEMON START**

Walking up to Selina, Arata reaches down for Selina's now exposed snatch and starts calmly rubbing it. The minute his fingers come in contact with her sensitive flesh, Selina starts moaning heavily.

"Ahh! Arata-kun. This is incredible." Selina says reacting to the simple ministrations.

" _Hah, this is nothing. We're just beginning."_ Arata says smirking. Continuing his ministrations Arata is amused when Sora comes out.

"Woah, Master, you're having some fun aren't ya." Sora says amused.

" _Spare me Sora. So what do you want?"_ Arata says annoyed. Although despite himself he continues fingering Selina adding a second finger to increase the young girl's pleasure.

"How about I give you guys a barrier so you can really go crazy." Sora says with a snicker.

"Ahh! Arata please I'm about to cum. I don't want anybody hearing us." Selina says calmly reacting to Arata's simple movements.

" _You heard the lady. Make the barrier."_ Arata says with a smile. Sora quickly makes the barrier and starts to leave.

"Ahh! Arata this is so good. I'm CUMMING!" Selina screams as her juices fall onto the beach below.

" _Alright Selina, I'd say you're all lubed up; so let's get the real party started."_ Arata says with a smirk. _"Place your hands on the rocks and show your ass to me."_ Arata says smiling.

Although she's still a bit dazed from cumming, Selina quickly follows Arata's instructions, her soaked snatch glistening in the sun. "Arata, please, it's my first time, be gentle" Selina begs.

" _Gotcha Selina."_ Arata says calmly. Positioning his extremely hardened member near the entrance Arata decides to have some fun and tease the young girl.

"Come on Arata, put it in Alre-AHHHH!" Selina starts to complain again but Arata thrusts his member in quickly. Thanks to the earlier actions he quickly pierces Selina's barrier eliciting a massive moan.

" _I'll give you a few seconds to adjust and then I'm gonna go wild."_ Arata says smirking. _'Hey Sora, make sure my little buddies aren't virile. I don't want any surprise kids ruining my fun.'_ Arata says privately to his grimoire.

'Got it, Master." Sora says smirking. Casting a small spell in secret, Sora makes sure that Arata doesn't have any swimmers. More importantly she does so without alerting the blonde that Arata has done something.

"Okay Arata, I'm ready." Selina says blushing heavily.

" _Okay Selina."_ Arata says kissing the young girl on the forehead. Almost immediately after ending the kiss Arata starts thrusting furiously into the young twintails. His speed causing the young girl to moan even louder than before.

"AHH! This is amazing!" Selina screams before pausing for a moment. "Oops...sorry Arata, I don't want the whole beach hearing us."

" _Don't worry Selina nobody can hear us. Sora cast a barrier, remember? Scream as loud as you want."_ Arata smirks cheekily as his thrusts continue. Arata did notice a straggler enter but since the person won't make themselves known, Arata won't spoil the fun.

"AHH! AHH! So good, so deep! Keep going harder." Selina moans again and again. After five more minutes of Arata's powerful thrusts the young girl finally reaches her peak. "Ahh! Arata! I'm gonna cum!"

" _Me too, Selina! I'm gonna cum inside of you right now!"_ Arata says gearing up for his final push.

"Arata, don't! I don't wanna get pregnant. Ahh! I'm cumming! AHHHHHHH!" Selina screams in protest but her release finally comes.

" _AHH! That feels good, Selina! Here we go, I'm cumming inside! gyahhhh!"_ Arata says releasing a massive load in the young girl's womb.

"Ahh! Arata I'm gonna be pregnant!" Selina says worried.

" _No you won't, I told Sora to make sure my little guys aren't virile."_ Arata says smirking.

"That's good." Selina says before collapsing for a minute. Arata sits down next to the girl and lets her rest on his legs.

After a small nap Selina wakes up in to an amused Arata. To her shock her clothes from before were back on.

" _Yo sleepyhead, let's get back to the others"_ Arata says with a smile.

Thanks to finally being inside her crush Selina's nervousness is over. With a massive smile she says. "Okay Arata!" And the two go back to the rest of the school.

Once they arrived back, a concerned Lilith came by. "What took you guys so long?" Lilith asked clearly worried about her students.

" _Sorry sensei, my new magus mode caused Selina to faint so I waited until she had woken up. That's why we took so long."_ Arata said calmly. Sure he was lying through his teeth, but Lilith didn't need to know. As Lilith lectured Arata about the dangers of the magic mode, Selina and Levi were having a conversation.

"So how was it?" Levi says quietly hoping that Lilith wasn't listening to the two.

"It was amazing!" Selina says calmly.

"I was talking about his magic mode not his penis." Levi whispers. This causes a massive blush to appear on the young blondes face.

"How did you...?" Selina says shocked and embarrassed. She thought that his barrier had prevented anybody from seeing or hearing the two.

"I am a ninja after all" Levi says smirking. As the two banter on and Arata and Lilith continue their talk its clear everybody has moved on from the chaotic events that occurred only a few days ago.

That's it for Chapter 6. So Selina gets her lemon with Arata which I'm sure you guys enjoyed. Next chapter the girls learn more about Arata, and vice versa. While Arata learns something fascinating about his grimoire.


	8. Copy Cat

Chapter 7: Copycat

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

"Trinity"- People speaking

" _Trinity"-_ Arata speaking

'Trinity'- People thinking

' _Trinity'-_ Arata thinking

 **Trinity** \- Important information

Welcome to Chapter 7. A little time at the beach to relax was anything but. Taking a break from his work at the beach, Arata not only showed Selina his new magic mode but his magic stick…. Anyway now that things have calmed down what will Arata do?

"Ahh! That was a great bath." Selina said coming back towards her room. Along with Levy she was walking back towards their room.

"Ahh! Arata, please." A voice was heard moaning which caught Levi's attention. A voice she soon recognized as their teacher Lilith.

"No way!" Selina says shocked. Those moans were very familiar to her having elicited them a few times herself.

"Arata, please give me more." Lilith moaned continuously.

"Hehehe! I can't believe Lilith sensei. Doing this in the middle of the day." Levi says laughing. Levi happened to be a master of all voices so she decided to have a little fun.

"Hey Lilith, are you okay? I heard you call my name. What's up?" Levi says trying to imitate Arata. All of the sudden a huge crash is heard and after a brief moment Lilith opens up the door.

"I'm sorry Ara—ta..." Lilith started to say but when she realized her students had caught her she was extremely embarrassed. Oh and angry. Very angry.

"Owww! Sorry Lilith sensei." Levi and Selina say both sporting bruises on their heads.

"That wasn't funny girls! Do you know how embarrassing that was?" Lilith says clearly flustered.

"Oh come on Lilith sensei, it was something else hearing you talk about Arata like that." Selina starts to say but is stopped by Lilith.

"Selina! Be quiet, I don't want Arata knowing about that." Lilith says still flustered.

" _You don't want Arata knowing about what, Lilith sensei?"_ Arata says having just walked around the corner with Arin."

"A-A-A-A-ARATAAAAAA! What are you doing here?" Lilith says incredibly flustered. She never imagined the youth would be walking right alongside her.

" _Well Arin and I were about to take a bath together. I was actually looking for you girls because I figured taking a bath together would be a good way to bond as a group. Plus I've been a bit distant with you girls."_

"Okay! I'm in." Levi says excited.

"Me too!" Selina says equally as excited.

"Wait for me!" Lilith screams running after the girls. On the way Arata explains his magic history and Hijiri something which bums out the girls. As they separate, the girls are stunned by what they've learned. Now in the locker room getting changed the girls have a moment to reflect.

"Wow, I didn't know all that about Arata." Selina says depressed by the actions.

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't make sense for such a man." Levi says amused.

"Husband seems to care about this Hijiri girl quite a bit." Arin says upset.

"Well it's not surprising. To lose somebody you care about like that is difficult." Lilith says clearly feeling upset herself.

The girls' melancholy continue as they change into the suits they've prepared.

Arata seems disappointed as he walks out to the girls in swimsuits having changed into his own. _"Man this is depressing. What's the point of mixed bathing if nobody's naked?"_ Arata says sarcastically.

"Hmph! What a pervert." Mira says appearing next to the group.

"Oh yeah, this guys a total perv." Akio says amused. "By the way, you strip me naked again, I'm kicking you so far, you'll be back at your hometown."

" _Yikes Akio, it was an accident. But I was impressed by what I saw."_ Arata says sarcastically.

"Hah! Well don't get used to it." Akio says laughing.

" _Anyway, I figured now is as good a time as ever to get to know you girls. So how about you girls introduce yourselves to me."_ Arata says smiling.

The girls hesitate for a bit but decide there's no harm.

"Mira Yamana, Trinity Seven of Pride and if you do something impure again, I will punish you." Mira says annoyed.

"Akio Fudo, Trinity Seven of Gluttony. You don't want to be on the wrong side of my kicks." Akio says with a grin.

"Levi Kazama, Envy of the Trinity Seven. I'm a ninja, but don't let that fool you, I'm powerful." Levi says with a grin just like Akio.

"Arin Kannazuki, Wrath of the Trinity Seven. Husband knows all about me, but don't get me mad." Arin says with a bored expression.

"Lilith Azami, Trinity Seven member. That's all I'm gonna tell you." Lilith says bashfully.

"Aww! Come on Lilith sensei, you're perfect for the sin of Lust." Levi says comically.

"LEVI! He doesn't need to know that." Lilith says upset.

"Anyway I'm Selina Sharlock. I'm not a Trinity Seven member, but I'm still tough." Selina says a bit bashful.

" _Cool, so I've got Pride, Lust, Sin, Gluttony and Wrath. Hmm, who am I missing?"_ Arata says excited.

"Well there's Yui whose the Sin of Greed, the person who saved you from Akio's kicks before." Levi says smiling.

" _Oh right! I remember her, she was really cute. Nice body too."_ Arata says smirking lewdly.

"ARATA!" Lilith yells.

" _Come on Lilith, relax. Anyway so that leaves one person."_ Arata says expectant.

"The last member of the Trinity Seven disappeared a while ago. We don't like to talk about her." Mira says annoyed. A look towards Selina reveals she's a bit depressed but Arata doesn't press the issue.

" _Got it. Well I'm Kasuga Arata and I've chosen Superbia. I'm a nice guy and I guess that's it."_ Arata says calmly.

"Oh Arata that's rude, you forgot to mention me." Sora says appearing from nowhere.

"Who are you?" Mira says getting into a battle stance.

" _Mira, this is my grimoire, Sora. You guys know her as the Astil Manuscript."_ Arata says smiling.

"Anyway, Master is a bit new to magic so it would be nice if you girls help him. That way he doesn't strip anybody by accident again." Sora says smirking.

"But Arata, I thought that..." Lilith starts to say but a surprisingly cold stare comes from Arata.

" _So Lilith-sensei, you've volunteered to help me huh?"_ Arata says with a slight scowl.

"Yeah, I'll help you, Arata." Lilith says nervously "Let me start by explaining my magic. It's called outer alchemy…." Lilith goes on to explain her magic, which bores Arata.

"Show us an example sensei!" Levi says excited.

Lilith shows off a small example of her gun which seems to amuse the crowd.

" _That's cool, mind if I try."_ Arata says calmly.

"Yeah right, there's no way you can do all of that." Lilith says but looks on stunned as a gun exactly like the one she was using appeared.

"No way! That means you might be able to copy everybody's magic." Selina says excited.

" _Yeah, I wonder how come I can do it."_ Arata says excited.

"Well this has been interesting, but I think we'll get going." Mira says getting annoyed.

" _Stick around Mira, I'm not as bad as you think."_ Arata says smiling.

"Sorry, I don't trust perverts, and you are certainly one of them." Mira says leaving with a scowl on her face.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit antisocial" Akio says apologetically as the two leave.

Arata has a chuckle and then says. _"What a shame her attitude sucks, but she is kinda cute."_

"I wouldn't go that route, Arata. She's a tricky one." Levi says smirking.

" _Yeah, I guess. Well since its clear my magic can copy everyone else's, maybe that's something to work on."_ Arata says smirking. _"Anyway, I'm done with my bath. See you girls later."_ Arata says smiling. As he leaves the girls are stuck thinking about what the next move is going to be.

"So Lilith, what were you about to say before Arata stopped you." Levi says curious.

"Sorry Levi, I can't say." Lilith says nervously.

"That's fine, it's just something I get to look forward to later." Levi says smiling.

"Sorry girls, I'm going to husband." Arin says determined. The girls likely expected she would go for some private time with Arata and the girls knew what would be happening. The rest of the time went by without too many problems but the group was blissfully unaware that back at home things were getting interesting.

(Royal Biblia Academy)

"Phew, that was tough work but now it's finally done." The principal says exhausted. By himself he finished repairing the academy and the students had all been taken care of.

"Principal, we should contact Lilith and tell her about everything." The principal's assistant says calmly. The woman appears to be in her mid-30's black hair with glasses. She's very professional and presumably watches over the principal when Lilith can't do so.

" _Alright, I bet the beach was really good for Arata."_ The principal says with a perverted grin.

"PRINCIPAL." The assistant says calmly.

"Got it, I'll contact Lilith." The principal says getting ready to leave. Not long after the principal calls Lilith, he's sitting in his room relaxing.

"Arata, I hope for your sake that doesn't happen again." The principal says calmly. "You got lucky this time but next time you won't have it as easy." The principal says as an ominous worry goes through his head.

(Unknown location)

"Mhmm, Onii-chan where are you." A young woman says whispering in her sleep. "Onii-chan, please come to me." The girl continues to say.

The girls stirring seemed like nothing important but that would soon change.

(Beach)

" _ACHOO!"_ Arata said waking up from the nap he was having.

"Husband, are you okay?" Arin says lying next to him.

" _I'm fine Arin, it seemed like somebody was talking about me."_ Arata says nostalgically. The two received word that they would be headed back to the school the next day so both had a chance to relax.

"Husband, do you miss Hijiri?" Arin says worried.

" _Of course I do, I'd be an idiot not to."_ Arata says calmly. However noticing Arin's frown he changes his statement. _"But right now my focus is on you Arin. But if you do something to activate my power again, we'll have a problem."_ Arata says calmly before kissing the girl softly on the lips one more time. The two then went back to sleep knowing the peace wouldn't last.

That's it for Chapter 7. Changed it up a bit because I thought it would be better for him to meet the group. I didn't mention magic for all the group, but it's not a big deal. As many have guessed I'll pretty much be following the manga with some modifications. Next chapter an odd incident at the school leads Arata and gang on a journey to meet an interesting young woman.


	9. Yui's Labyrinth

Chapter 8: Yui's Labyrinth

I do not own Trinity Seven and any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator

"Trinity"- People speaking

" _Trinity"-_ Arata speaking

'Trinity'- People thinking

' _Trinity'-_ Arata thinking

 **Trinity** \- Important information

Welcome to Chapter 8. After his adventure with Selina, Arata takes the chance to meet the other members of the Trinity Seven. The bath time is rather productive and he learns a ton about the new girls. After a moment to relax, Arata's time at the beach comes to an end. Of course a mysterious voice calling to him leads to a new adventure.

(School)

Arata is back at school after the trip and he expected things to return to normal. On this morning he was walking to class and ran into Lilith. After a discussion about his new powers and the impact it has, the two arrived in the classroom to find that everybody was asleep.

" _Woah, Lilith, usually the kids wait until class starts before they fall asleep."_ Arata says amused. _"Hey Selina, wake up!"_ Arata say shaking his classmate.

"Hmm, seems sensei has gotten sloppy." Levi says amused.

"Hey! It's not my fault." Lilith says upset.

" _Seems a trip to the principal's is in order."_ Arata says amused.

(Principal's office)

"It's a breakdown phenomenon causing all this." The principal says calmly to Levi and Arata. Coincidentally Mira and Akio had come to figure out what was going on along with Arin.

" _So what do you want us to do, Principal?"_ Arata says amused.

"I want you guys to work together to figure out what's going on." The principal says with a grin.

"No chance! We work alone. Let's go Akio" Mira says with a scowl. Before leaving she sends a harsh glare at Arata which makes the guy laugh.

" _She is something to be sure."_ Arata says amused. Deciding to get a little serious Arata's expression changes. _"So Principal, I sense a massive energy flowing underneath us."_ Arata says surprisingly serious.

"Wait, that means it's Yui." Levi says panicking.

" _Ah, the girl who saved me before. I wonder if she has anything to do with that."_ Arata says smirking.

"Wait, have to do with what?" Lilith says concerned.

" _I had a dream where this cute girl was calling my name. I'm guessing she's that girl."_ Arata says amused.

"Oh boy, you guys better hurry. Her magic is going out of control after her contact with you." The principal says angrily.

"Dammit, let's get going guys. Mira and Akio are on their way. They can't get there first." Levi says frantically. "Yui lives in a dungeon underneath the school, we gotta get moving." 

"Alright, we can go, but Arata, you should stay. There's no way of knowing how her power would react to seeing you again. Plus you aren't used to these types of battles." Lilith says nervously.

Arata was annoyed at Lilith's suggestion and decided it was time he get a little more serious. _"Lilith, I'm going. If my power caused this, my power can fix it."_

"But Arata..."

" _No buts Lilith, I'm going. That's it."_ Arata says annoyed. This surprised the observing Levi who had only seen Arata act nonchalant and foolishly.

"IF you guys are done flirting, we need to go." Levi says teasing.

" _Alright already, let's move. Levi you lead the way."_ Arata says amused.

As the group heads towards the labyrinth Arata finds himself fascinated at the odd actions of the ninja. He noticed that the girl usually maintained excellent calm and composure, but in this case it was clear something was bothering her. Upon arriving Arata stays calm and decides to watch things happen.

" _So this is a labyrinth huh? Pretty sweet."_ Arata comments nonchalantly.

"It is cool but I'm concerned about Yui. I guess she's trying to wake up." Levi says anxiously. Levi's relationship with Yui was an odd one.

" _Wait, trying to wake up? You gotta explain that one."_ Arata says confused.

"Yui is always asleep because of her magic. As hard as it may be to believe she's the second most powerful person in the school, next to the principal." Levi says frankly.

' _Makes sense, when I was with her I could sense an incredible magic even then.'_ Arata thinks amused. Deciding to play dumb a little bit he says. _"Woah, that's awesome."_

Levi looks at Arata skeptically. She had noticed his change in demeanor and it was clear something was off. Although she confessed that was the least of her problems for now.

"Her magic is usually under control while she's asleep, but now that she is waking up ..."

" _Now that she's waking up, she has to control that magic, and since she's not good at it, this is what happens. Of course her out of control magic is what's causing this and why we have to hurry. I get the sense those two security chicks won't be eager to let another phenomenon go crazy."_ Arata said calmly.

"Right again. Woah, this doesn't sound like the idiot you act like most of the time." Levi says a bit taken aback.

" _Well, I've learned a thing or two about breakdown phenomenon's after causing one before."_ Arata says calmly.

As the group arrives in the labyrinth, Arata is amused by the ambiance. _"Let's see; creepy, massive aura, a feeling of no return. Yep, definitely a labyrinth."_ Arata says sarcastically.

"You're taking this pretty well. I'm surprised by that Arata." Lilith says a bit surprised herself.

" _Yeah, I guess with what's at stake, acting like an idiot is something I cannot do."_ Arata says confidently.

'Woah, he's something else. I better take my chance soon.' Levi says blushing slightly.

The group followed the labyrinth dealing with simple stuff. Classic traps, one that Arin destroyed easily. For the most part the gang had very few problems. All of the sudden the room that the gang was in got dark.

 _"Lilith, I know you want me, but now is not the time for fun."_ Arata says sarcastically. It seems as though something was grabbing his pants

"What are you talking about? You're the one getting grabby." Lilith says confused. It appeared the same thing was happening to her.

"Husband, not now. We don't have time." Arin says with something similar happening to them. Casting a spell. The room soon brightened up and it appeared little creatures were attacking them. Of course the light took care of that problem.

" _Well that was annoying, thanks a lot, Arin."_ Arata says smiling.

"Husband, reward." Arin says greedily.

" _Good grief Arin, such a needy girl."_ Arata says smirking before kissing Arin on the cheek.

"No more surprise demons for husband." Arin says before using the spell she used to destroy the demons to protect Arata.

With the demon problem out of the way passage was made much easier. That would stop being the case soon. When Arata and group made it to a second clearing they were met by creatures that seemed to be made of darkness.

" _So first is the lust demons, now are the wrath ones most likely."_ Arata says sarcastically. The sweatdrop from the others making it clear Arata's joke was not appreciated.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, I'll be taking these guys, Arin." Levi says amused. Taking out the sword from her side pocket, Levi quickly destroys the demons next to them to the surprise of Arata.

" _Not bad Levi you're doing some serious damage."_ Arata says smirking.

"Thank you very much. By the way, am I eligible for a reward as well?" Levi says smirking although on the inside she was embarrassed.

"Hey Levi, now isn't the time." Lilith says blushing.

" _Fine by me. Keep destroying these guys and I'll make it worth your while."_ Arata says smiling as well.

"Got it." Levi says determined although an annoyed Arin wouldn't make it easy.

The two girls proceeded to destroy everything in the group's path. It was amusing to Arata but disturbing to Lilith, who wondered just how far the girls would go to charm the newest member of the team. This continued all the way down until they arrived at a large brown door with a sign that said "Yui's room: Do Not Disturb."

" _This is definitely Yui's room."_ Arata says amused.

"So about my reward?" Levi says in anticipation.

"Husband, reward." Arin says eager as well.

" _Very well girls."_ Arata says both amused and annoyed. Deciding to have a bit more fun he plants a kiss on both girls' lips shocking Lilith and causing both girls to blush.

" _Now let's get going. We have a girl to save."_ Arata says calmly. All of the sudden the wall nearby breaks apart.

"Ahh! We made it, Captain." Akio says relieved.

" _Woah, don't tell me you girls punched you way down here."_ Arata says stunned a bit.

"Yeah we did, so what?" Akio says amused.

' _Remind me not to mess too much with this girl.'_ Arata thinks a bit worried. _"Anyway, we're gonna save her. So let's get going."_

"Hmph! I'd like to see you try. The magic coming from the room is a bit more then you've probably dealt with." Mira says extremely annoyed.

" _Well, let's open the door and find out."_ Arata says amused.

As the group opened the door they're stunned to find a massive dragon made of darkness. The bigger surprise at least to Arata is that it's coiling around a young girl with massive breasts and silver hair.

"Yui!" Levi shouts to Arata's surprise.

" _Wait! THAT'S Yui?"_ Arata says shocked. The girl he had seen in the dream world was completely different.

"Yep, and Mira was right. This will be a whole lot harder than we thought. That's a code D Dragon." Lilith says as the gang gets ready for battle.

Well that's it for Chapter 8: Yui's Labyrinth. I switched some stuff away because Arata isn't clueless so the next battle will be a bit different from the one in the manga. Sorry I'm taking away some of the others antics. But you'll get something fun in return.


	10. Yui's Dreamy Situation

Chapter 9: Yui's Dreamy Situation

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to chapter 9. After exploring the labyrinth and making his way to Yui he finally arrives at her location. After opening the door Arata is greeted with two surprises. The first is a giant black dragon. The second is that the girl who saved him from Akio is completely different. Now what will Arata do?

(Room)

As most of the girls were focused on the Code-D dragon, Arata had something else on his mind. When he met Yui before, she was much taller and, although her breasts were still larger, he got the sense that something was off.

"Husband, is everything okay?" Arin says concerned.

"Hah, he's probably surprised that Yui's not as tall as she was when he first met her. That surprised me too the first time I met her dream form." Levi said chuckling.

"Yep, you got me. Not gonna lie, I didn't expect this side of Yui. Although I guess I can't really complain." Arata says perversely.

"Impure man watch yourself, I can finish you off right here if you want. The only thing stopping me is the fact that we need you to stop this thing." Mira said angrily.

"Yare yare, I was joking. Fine, Code D Dragon first, Double D Yui later." Arata said with a bit of a slip.

"ARATAAA!" Lilith yelled angrily.

"Sorry, let's do this." Arata said amused. As he starts focusing the girls start their attack. 'So Sora, it's decision time. What do you wanna do? We can erase that Code D monster with our fake strength, or show off a bit of our actual strength.'

'Master, that's up to you. As you said it doesn't matter. Although I get the feeling hiding your real power would be beneficial for a bit longer. Although I guess we can give them a taste of it.' Sora says smirking.

'Got it, Sora. Let's go with 20%.' Arata thought calmly. Opening his eyes the girls were having a little trouble with the dragon. "Heh, it's my turn I guess." Arata says softly. "Hey girls I think I can finish it off from here. So if you don't wanna be butt naked, move!" Arata yells out to the girls.

"So he's gonna do it huh?" Lilith says softly. Lilith knew about Arata's real power and from his expression she expected some of it to come out.

"What did you say, Lilith-sensei?" Levi said curiously. She hadn't heard what Lilith said and was curious.

"Doesn't matter. Everybody move out of Arata's way!" Lilith said warning the girls.

"Connecting to the Superbia Archive, I'm executing my thema." Arata yelled activating his magus mode. As the mode formed, the power he was letting out surged to the shock of Mira and Akio.

"Woah! Where did all this power come from?" Akio said stunned.

"I don't know, but I definitely don't want to get in that impure man's way." Mira said worried.

Focusing his energy Arata formed the gun he had taken using Lilith's thema as inspiration. "Alright big ugly, it's time for you to go. **METEO DRAGONAR!"** With the blast coming from his gun the Code-D Dragon is instantly erased.

"Incredible. He destroyed it in one shot." Akio says stunned.

'Somethings up with this impure man.' Mira says suspiciously. Something about his magic seemed off. She secretly tries to scan his magic but finds that she's unable to do so.

As everybody calms down the group waits for Yui to awaken from her slumber. Although Arata was forced to look away temporarily as Lilith covered the young girl up so Arata wouldn't be staring at her naked. Once she finally awoke from her nap, she groggily looked around and soon found her target. A certain smiling black haired youth. "Onii-san! You came!" Yui yelled jumping into Arata's arms ignoring her naked state and Lilith's.

"Hey there, sleepyhead you finally woke up huh." Arata said smiling embracing the young girl happily. Although he received a smack from Lilith due to the fact Yui was naked. With that the journey down to Yui's chambers was complete and everything was back to normal.

(Arata's room)

Arata was sitting down after the surprisingly long day. After all, he finally got to meet the young girl who had saved him and was thoroughly impressed. From what he was sensing her magic power was something, and so was her body. Although Arata was worried about something else. "Sora, you could sense that Mira girl trying to figure out what's up with my magic right?" Arata asks curiously.

"Yes Master, I could. Luckily I stopped her. We'll have to look out for her. So who's your next conquest going to be?" Sora asks deviously knowing Arata had already enjoyed Arin Selina and Yui.

"The ninja girl intrigues me. Plus her continuous desire to find out about my power is amusing." Arata says calmly. "Hmm, it seems like I'm being summoned again." Arata says smirking as he starts to fall asleep.

(Dream world)

"So I'm back here again?" Arata says smirking as he finds himself in the same dream world from before. Although this time he was inside the room of the mysterious Yui.

"Yes, I wanted to thank my rescuer. I hope you don't mind." Yui said smiling. Unlike last time, Yui was completely naked so Arata could enjoy all that she had to offer.

"Well this is a bit disappointing." Arata says sarcastically.

"What is Onii-san? Were you hoping to do it with the other Yui?" Yui says amused.

"It's not that. But if we do it like this I'm gonna wake up with a raging hard-on." Arata say sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Yui will do something about that one too. But for now let me reward you Onii-san." Yui says smiling.

 **LEMON BEGIN**

Focusing for a second Yui uses her control of the dream world to strip Arata naked. "All better, now Yui can get started." Yui says grabbing Arata's penis with her small hands.

"Woah, that's good, but Yui how about I make you feel good too." Arata says smiling. Understanding what he's after Yui turns around leaving her exposed snatch in front of Arata's face.

"Is this better Onii-san?" Yui says smiling. After Arata firmly agrees the two start their foreplay. Arata licking Yui's exposed snatch while Yui envelopes Arata's member with her tongue. The moans of the two mages couldn't be contained and after only a few minutes the two teens both released their fluids into the other.

"Wow, that was something. I never imagined you'd be so good with your tongue." Arata said amused.

"Well Onii-san, if you liked that I bet my special place will feel even better." Yui said grinning and Arata immediately knew what she wanted. Placing Yui down calmly on the bed Arata was eager to get things started. "Onii-san, listen even though it's a dream, this is still my first time." Yui said smiling.

"Got it, Yui. I'll be gentle" Arata said as he slowly inserted his member into Yui's snatch and Yui did let out a small scream as Arata pierced her hymen. "Okay Yui, nod when you're ready." Arata said knowing it would take a few minutes for Yui to be comfortable. After a few minutes Yui nodded so Arata continued. He decided to start out slow so Yui could get use to the feeling, but after a few minutes picked up the pace.

"AHH! Onii-san so good!" Yui moaned as Arata's ministrations continued.

"Yui, you're incredibly tight. This is awesome." Arata grinned as he continued to pound Yui. Deciding he would have a bit more fun he changed things up. Pulling out of Yui and hearing her groan, upset about the temporary loss, Arata flipped Yui over on all fours and resumed his assault on her snatch.

"Onii-san, what was that about AHH!" Yui moaned as Arata reached around and started groping Yui's breasts. For the next few minutes Arata pounded Yui's snatch and groped her perky breasts.

"AHH! Onii-san, I can't stand it. If you keep going like this I'm gonna cum!" Yui moaned further.

"Don't worry Yui, I'm cumming soon myself." Arata said happily and true to form a minute or so later he slammed a load into Yui's snatch. The load was far more powerful than the girl expected but she didn't complain too much.

"Ahh! Onii-san, that's great." Yui said smiling as cum dripped from her pussy.

 **LEMON END.**

"Glad you liked it UHH!" Arata said as he started to moan.

"Oh it seems Arin got a little jealous." Yui said smirking as she looked in the monitor to find that Arin was enjoying Arata's penis as he slept.

"Well I gotta go deal with her. You'll be joining later I take it?" Arata said smiling as he vanished away.

"Yep, Onii-san! I will." Yui said smiling.

(Arata's room)

"So had fun with Yui?" Arin says in an expression most couldn't figure out but Arata knew it meant she was annoyed.

"Yes, Arin I did, but now let's focus on you, okay?" Arata said kissing the young girl so he could finish his nightcap.

"Bad husband." Arin said before kissing him on the lips. The two enjoyed each other's company a bit more and would be joined by Yui. If a person came by the demon kings room all they'd hear is the sweet sounds of sex.

That's it for Chapter 9. Sorry it was so short. I'm still getting a hang with this story and soon you'll get longer chapters. Next time the gang deals with the reality that Yui is now awake and the fun can begin. Also you'll get longer chapters so I can reward those who have faithfully followed


	11. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

Chapter 10: Sweet Dreams Are Made of This.

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 10. After dispatching with the Code-D dragon surrounding her, Arata was quick to get to know the new side of Yui the girl who saved him chapters ago. Of course Arata gets to know girls with clothes off more than anything. Now that Yui's rescued life returns.

AN: This will start my attempt at longer chapters so tell me what you guys think.

(Dorm Rooms)

"Arata, it's time for class! Lilith says calmly as she opens the door to Arata's room. Unfortunately when she opens up the door she didn't expect to see what she saw. Which was a naked Yui bouncing on Arata and Arin sitting next to the two naked as well.

"Ahh! Onii-chan, so good!" Yui screams as she rides up and down Arata's exposed member.

"W-w-w-what are you two doing?!" Lilith screams shocked that her students are having sex in the morning.

Arata wasn't too bothered by the guest and decided to speak up. "Yo Lilith, sorry about that. See, I had a bit of morning wood, and Arin and Yui decided to help me out. Arin's already had her fill." Arata smiles pointing to the second mage next to him. Although it's hidden from Lilith, Arin has a little bit of cum dripping out of her.

"Onii-chan, focus on me! Sensei can have a turn after I'm done." Yui moans as she continues to ride Arata.

Looking over at the blushing teacher, Arata could tell she was up for it. "So Lilith, you want in or not?" Arata asks innocently but smirks nonetheless.

"S-s-s-s-stop this already! Its time for class." Lilith screams while blushing heavily.

"Alright Yui, time to wrap this up." Arata says increasing his speed quickly before slamming a load into the girl.

"Ahh, Onii-chan, so good." Yui moans happily after the release.

(Outside)

The gang had P.E. class, something which surprised Arata. The young man was currently staring at the girls and one in particular. "Man, I never expected this. Why does a magic school have P.E.? Then again, I'm not complaining. Lilith's boobs look awesome bouncing in her gym uniform." The girls were wearing a standard white t-shirt and bloomers.

"Onii-chan, that's not nice. You have Yui, you shouldn't be looking at other girls." Yui says pouting.

"Bad husband." Arin says looking disappointed herself.

"Ahh Arin-chan, don't worry about it. Onii-chan is both of ours." Yui says clinging onto Arata.

"Can I join?" Arin says a bit disappointed but grabs her husband nonetheless.

"Hmm, I think it's time for my own version of P.E." Arata says falling down onto the grass. Arata reachs for Yui but stops since two familiar faces are right above him. One of those faces was not particularly happy.

"What in the world are you doing, perverted man?" Mira says angrily looking over the two. Akio is next to her amused.

'Oh so close.' Arata thinks annoyed that he's been stopped.

"What's going on?" Lilith says surprised. She noticed the commotion and ran over with Levi to see what's going on.

Arata in his usual brazen nature spoke up. "Well, you see, Mira and Akio just came over to say hello." Arata says abit guilty. He decided not to mention the fact he was about to be balls deep in Yui and Arin again.

"Lying perverted scum. Just remember I can eliminate you anytime." Mira says angrily.

"Arata, what is she talking about?" Lilith says concerned. She had a feeling she knew the answer given Arata's latest antics.

Arata was hoping to move the question another way, luckily for him help came in the form of Selina. "Hey what's going on? Don't tell me the Trinity Seven are all fighting over Arata." Selina says excited.

Realizing she had a chance to have some fun herself Levi decided to barge in. "Sounds like fun. I always wanted to see what you can do Akio." Levi says excited at the idea. Truthfully she was a bit annoyed that she had yet again missed out on having some Arata time. **"Connecting to the Invidia Archive. I'm going to execute my thema."** Levi says with the wind howling around her.

"Hmm, I like this idea. I'm game." Akio says powering up herself. " **"Connecting to the Gula Archive. I'm going to execute my thema."** Akio shouts as a tattoo appears on her leg.

"Hmph, husband is bad, but I'll still fight." Arin says about to get going. " **Connecting to the Ira Archive. I'm going to execute my thema."** Magic swirls around yet another member of the Trinity Seven.

"Hey hey, that's enough already girls." Arata says trying to calm things down.

"What are you girls doing?" Mira says annoyed.

"Enough girls, calm down." Lilith said angrily.

"No way! Levi's Shamanic Spell; Akio's' Mantra Enchantment; and Arin's Chaotic Rune#" Selina says happily.

"If it's a fight for Onii-chan, you aren't leaving me out!" Yui says excited as well. " **Connecting to the Avarita Archive. I'm going to execute my thema."** Yui's power up means that four of the Trinity Seven are ready for battle.

"No way! Yui's legendary Arc Symphony!" Selina says thrilled.

"Hmm, I mean she's got a great body, but is her power that special." Arata said sarcastically. He knew how powerful Yui could be so he figured that this was going to be interesting.

"Such a simpleminded man, of course you wouldn't know." Mira says annoyed.

"Arata, Yui is the second most powerful mage in the school, besides the headmaster." Lilith says lecturing her.

'Hmph, third most powerful. I'm stronger than her if I use my full power. Sadly I need HIM for that' Arata thinks in a moment of seriousness, but knowing he has to play dumb, he says. "Woah, I gotcha. That's impressive."

"Time to bring everybody into my world." Yui says activating a sleep spell.

(Yui's world)

"So I'm back here again." Arata says disappointed. Taking a look around the room he notices that Arin, Selina, and Lilith are asleep on the floor; Levi is sleeping on the ceiling; and Akio is asleep on the bed nearby.

"Seriously, why do you guys always cause so much trouble?" Mira says shocked. To Arata's amusement she was still awake.

"Hmph, so you can reflect spells huh? No wonder you didn't get naked before." Arata says amused.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Mira says shocked.

"Well, let's just say I'm acting a bit of the fool. Who knows, maybe you'll see my serious side soon enough." Arata says shocking the mage.

"Hmph! I doubt it." Mira says leaving although she was more confused then she had originally expected.

"She's not bad. A bit rough around the edges, but she's pretty cute." Arata says smirking.

"Onii-chan, that's not fair. You have Yui, what would you want Mira for." Yui says pouting.

"Let's worry about that later, Yui. I have a question for you." Arata says in his more serious tone.

"Ohh, let me guess, you want to enjoy this Yui as well." Yui says seductively.

"Arata! You can't do that!" Lilith shouts randomly.

"Hahaha! Lilith is right, Yui. Now isn't the time for me to enjoy you. Plus, we did have our fun already." Arata says smirking. "Anyway, what's the deal with you and the ninja? When we were trying to save you, she was pretty worried."

"Let me explain that. Levi can't expect anything from anybody. That's why her thema is called expectio. Since Yui is always asleep, she can't really have friends. Because the two of us live the lives of loners, that's why we get along so well." Yui says calmly. Arata looks annoyed and bonks the girl on her head. "Onii-chan, what was that for?"

"You foolish girl. The fact you can't have friends is an absolute lie. Levi is clearly your friend. I'm clearly your friend. You can make friends with the others as well. Just no more pulling everybody into the dream world. Got it?" Arata says smiling.

Yui seems touched by the words of the magic king and starts to cry. "Onii-chan, thank you so much." Yui says tears falling from her face.

"Geez, now look at you. I'm not supposed to make you cry. I'm supposed to just make you cum" Arata says wiping off the tears.

Yui smiles at her comments. "So Onii-chan, as my first male friend, how about you make me cum again. Mira interrupted us last time." Yui says seductively. The young mage starts to lean in for a kiss, but is stopped by Arata.

"Yui, I told you there will be plenty of time for that. Now get us out of this dream world." Arata says smiling.

"Okay." Yui says deactivating the spell.

(Arata's room)

After being released from the spell everybody seemed alright. Arata had arrived back in his room with a sleeping Yui holding onto him.

"Hmm, he definitely surpassed my expectations." Levi said smiling.

"It's amazing how Arata has managed to get Yui back on track." Lilith says surprised herself.

"Husband is amazing. Maybe he can help HER out." Arin says turning to Selina.

"I hope so." Selina says smiling with regret.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest for the perverted man, but I need to talk to Lilith-sensei." Mira says by the door.

"Sure Mira, what's up?" Lilith says surprised by the revelation.

"In Private." Mira says with a serious look on her face. Acknowledging that something was up, Lilith walks with Mira to a private area. What the two girls didn't know is that Arata had opened his eyes slightly curious at what the mage was after.

(Private area)

"So Mira, what did you want?" Lilith says surprised at Mira calling her away.

"Lilith-sensei, when you saved that impure man, did you sense anything was up with him?" Mira says worried.

Lilith was shocked at the words coming from the security mage. 'It can't be.' Lilith thinks scared for what may happen.

"So I was right." Mira says noticing he reaction.

"What made you suspicious of Arata?" Lilith asks worried that she found out something dangerous. Of course, if Mira already suspected something, she doubted she would get in trouble with Arata.

"When we were in Yui's dream world, he realized that I had reflected her attack with my Gehenna Scope. I was under the impression he was a bumbling idiot, but that's not true, is it?" Mira says curious.

Realizing the jig was up and Mira had discovered his true power she decides to give in. "Like you said, he's not a bumbling idiot. When the breakdown phenomenon happened Arata was already training in magic. I know what his true grimoire is, and it's not Sora. He has a grimoire probably even more legendary. I guess he's playing dumb because he can." Lilith says calmly. Since Arata was asleep he wouldn't know.

"What grimoire does he actually possess?" Mira says worried.

"He possesses **Satan's Tomb**. The legendary power in that tomb is actually his real strength. The amount of magic power he used today was only 20%" Lilith says.

"No way! If what we felt was 20%. That means he may be as powerful as the principal." Mira says shocked. "At any rate, I'll watch out for him. Hopefully he won't do anything, but I'll watch him like a hawk." Mira says determined to keep the school safe. As she walked away, Lilith seemed relieved to finally tell somebody the secret she had been hiding.

"Feels good to get the truth off your chest, doesn't it Lilith?" Arata says having stood nearby for some time.

"ARATA! How long were you there?" Lilith exclaimed nervously.

"Long enough to know that sensei told my secret." Arata says amused.

"I'm sorry I know I promised but..." Lilith stops as Arata grips her chin amused.

"Oh sensei, believe me, I'm not angry. I fully expected Mira to go to you. That's why I mentioned it to her." Arata says amused.

"So what will you do? Show your more serious side, or continue to act a fool." Lilith says worried about what Arata will do next.

"I'll get serious soon. I get the sense things are about to move forward and Sora's power won't cut it." Arata says removing his hand and walking away.

"Wait. I have one more question." Lilith says desperate to find out more.

"What is it?" Arata says stopping curious what Lilith will say next.

"Arata, are you a threat to everybody here?" Lilith says worried.

"Hahaha! Lilith sensei of all the things you could've asked, that's what you're wondering." Arata says amused.

"I'm serious. If you're a threat I have to stop you. Especially since I'm the one who brought you here." Lilith says getting into a battle stance.

"Lilith, I assure you if I was a threat, I would've done something by now. Truthfully the only thing in danger is your purity." Arata says smiling. This causes Lilith to blush a bit giving Arata a fun idea. Vanishing quickly he gets in front of Lilith and grabs a hold of her waist. "By the way, if I really wanted to take you girls out, you couldn't stop me." Arata says smiling. The young man is amused at how little resistance the mage seems to have and decides to kiss Lilith on the lips.

'Oh wow.' Lilith thinks stunned that Arata is brazenly kissing her. Wanting to engage in the kiss more, Lilith starts to push back but Arata stops to Lilith's disappointment.

"That's enough for today sensei. I gotta go." Arata says walking off which disappoints the still dazed Lilith. "Oh, and sensei. I'm not the only one in this school that's hiding secrets." Arata says cryptically walking off.

Regaining her focus, she thinks about Arata's final words and yells to the man. "What do you mean, Arata?" The young man pauses for a bit but keeps going deciding to leave that answer for later.

"So Master, are you going to start taking things more seriously?" Sora says appearing next to Arata as he walks back.

"Perhaps I will, Sora. I think it's time I show these girls what I can really do. Oh, and stop calling me Master. Hijiri is your master, not me." Arata says smirking.

"Fine by me. But Hijiri told me to serve you, so I will." Sora says amused.

"Maybe so, but I don't think I'll be using your power for much longer." Arata says smiling as he walks back to his room wondering what's next.

That's it for Chapter 10. This was my first attempt at a longer chapter for this story so bear with me. I'm gonna try to make stuff longer starting with this so you guys have a bit more to enjoy. As for the serious side, get used to that. Arata's going to start being way more fun to write. Next chapter a storm on campus leads to a reunion with a very dangerous and very beautiful mage.


	12. Selina's Stormy Story

Chapter 11: Selina's Stormy Story

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Alright everybody, Chapter 11 is here at last. Enjoy the story and get ready because the next few chapters are going to be very amusing. This is personally one of my favorite sections of the manga and it'll have my typical flare. This chapter will also contain the introduction of Arata's true grimoire, something I'd been hinting at for a while. This will mark the end of the naïve Arata and one more akin to the MC's in my other fics will come out to play.

As Arata sat in his bed alone for once, he reflected on what an interesting time he's had at Royal Biblia Academy. This was an unusually stormy night, which made it extra fun. It had been a month since Yui had awoken from her sleep, and despite how things started, he was quickly enjoying himself far more. Yui and Arin were constantly in his bed and he had far more sex than he ever imagined. He was a bit concerned about Mira knowing about his real power; however she hadn't done anything yet, so he was okay. Of course a third twist made things even more fun for him.

"Who is it?" Arata shouted as he heard a knock at his door. He was a bit surprised since usually Arin and Yui would just barge in.

"It's me, Selina. May I come in?" And there was the third twist. Selina Sherlock had joined his little harem. It had started off rather innocently as Selina only wanted to talk to him about class but when Yui barged in as usual, Selina staked her own claim to the Magic King to be. After that she joined in occasionally and apparently the girls had a schedule.

"Sure, but I'm surprised you're by yourself. Usually Yui or Arin comes with you." Arata says amused. Usually the girls went two at a time to have sex with him, so he was shocked Selina was alone. Although he couldn't complain thanks to the yellow see through nightie she was wearing which showed she was only wearing a pair of white panties.

"Yeah, but because of the storm, the girls let me have you by myself." Selina says calmly.

Arata could tell the young girl was nervous about something because that seemed far too simple. "So what's so special about storms like this?" Arata says calmly. Selina gulps a bit since she knows Arata is far more perceptive then she would've liked. "I mean come on Selina. Those two barely liked sharing me with each other. So the fact that they let you have me alone means they know something I don't." Arata said calmly his eyes revealing he knows something is wrong but needs details.

Getting into the bed with Arata Selina grabs a hold of him nervously as she remembers what happened. "Okay Arata, so here's what happened. A little while before you arrived I was sitting with my sister in the library at school."

"You have a sister?" Arata says shocked. Arata was surprised at the revelation but wondered if she had a sister, why he hadn't seen her yet. Getting a bad feeling, he let Selina continue the story.

"Yes, her name is Lieselotte, and she was actually the second in command of the Grimoire security." Selina says calmly, although she was getting more nervous and Arata knew it. "My sister and I were alone in the library studying. The weather was really bad like it is now. All of the sudden the storm caused the books around us collapsed and trapped me and my sister. When I finally got out. I realized my sister was gone, and no matter where we looked we couldn't find her." Selina says crying.

'Arata, people don't just go missing like that. Magic was involved, and if I had to hazard a guess, Selina's sister was involved.' Sora said in Arata's mind.

'Yeah, I know. I'm not gonna say anything, but no doubt she's involved.' Arata responded. "I'm sorry about that." Arata said, patting the girl's head to comfort her. Wondering something else he asked another question. "Hey Selina, was your sister incredibly strong?" Arata says curious. Based on some stuff the other girls told him he already knew the answer, but he wanted to confirm it.

"Yep, she was really strong. My sister was the Trinity Seven of Sloth." Selina says smiling.

'I knew it. She's definitely involved.' Arata thought to himself. "Well, I'm sorry about your sister. With any luck we'll find her soon enough." Arata says calmly smiling at the young girl.

"Thank you Arata." Selina says calmly as she fell asleep in Arata's arms. Normally the young man would've taken the girl right after, but the story Selina told had killed his boner. At any rate the young man fell asleep knowing he was about to have a talk with his Grimoire.

 **Once Arata fell asleep, Sora brought his consciousness to a hidden part of his mind. "So Master, it's time for you to unlock your true power, isn't it?" Sora says regrettably.**

"Yes it is. Selina may not know it, but there's no doubt in my mind her sister caused that accident herself. I'm going to need to activate him in order to win." Arata said calmly. The two had arrived at a large black door. The door has been chained together and a massive seal in front of it.

 **"You know once you release him it will be really difficult to seal him again. Oh and I'll probably be gone." Sora says calmly.**

"It's time to bring him out and who knows; maybe you two can work something out." Arata says calmly. The two focus their energies and the black chains around the door fall down. As the door opened it revealed a young man. The young man had tan-skin and dark red hair. He's wearing a red jacket with a black symbol for demon on it a black t-shirt underneath it and black pants. As the young man opens his crimson red eyes a smile appears on his face to see the two people who just arrived.

 **"Hey Master, how are you doing? Oh and you're here too Sora." The young man asked happily.**

"It's been a while Dante. I'm sorry we had to seal you, but now the time has come for your power to return to me." Arata says smiling.

 **"Cool, so what happens with Sora over here. I mean, I'm pissed she sealed me, but if she's nice, maybe I'll let her stay." Dante says smirking lustfully**.

 **"Ughh, I hate that look of yours Dante." Sora says annoyed.**

"Hmm, tell you what, you guys work out an arrangement on how to share my power. We'll talk more in the morning." Arata says before leaving the two to their own devices. Back in Arata's room his eyes open and briefly flashed crimson red before returning to their usual black color.

Meanwhile the storm still surged around the school and a large portion of glass shattered in one of the hallways. Next to the fallen glass a blonde haired girl was walking in the hallways smiling.

The next day, Arata arrived to class with a smile on his face. Now that is actual power was out, it was time to have some real fun. 'Man this rocks. I miss the power Dante used to have. Hey Dante, you there buddy?' Arata said looking to his mindscape and he was met with quite the sight.

 **'Ah, yeah, you're gonna have to hold on for a moment. Hey Sora, I'm cumming inside you, alright?' Dante said to the naked grimoire he was currently having sex with. It appeared Dante and Sora had been having some fun since he left his mindscape last night. Sora looked dazed as Dante continued to thrust inside her. Not wanting to watch the scene any further Arata left.**

"Same old Dante. That lust part of him is hilarious." Arata smirked making his way to class. As he turned the corner, he was surprised to find everybody had gathered around some shattered glass.

"Oh, Arata!" Levi says before pausing for a moment. It was clear to the ninja something was different about the lovable man but she didn't press further. "Get this, I think a ghost incident happened again." Levi said amused.

"Hmm, do you mean like what happened with Selina and her sister?" Arata says amused.

"How did you..?" Levi says shocked. She never imagined Selina would tell that story but had to find out.

"Selina told me. I guess we gotta go to the library and investigate." Arata said smiling. The two made their way over to the library and Levi was concerned about the "new" Arata that was next to her.

(Library)

Arata and Levi arrived at the library and noticed the security members had gathered along with a now properly dressed Selina. Lilith and Yui were also there. "So, what happened?" Arata said amused.

Mira looked at the young man shocked. She could tell something had changed with the young man but didn't press matters since the current situation was more important. "A breakdown phenomenon happened yesterday and we're investigating the cause. I wonder who it could've been." Mira looked pointedly at Arata.

"Yeah, that wasn't me. I was in my room sleeping." Arata said calmly. "If you don't believe me, ask Selina. She was there with me."

"What are you talking about you perverted man?" Mira said stunned. Regaining her composure she turned to the other person who's likely to have caused the damage she had seen. "What about you?" Mira says looking at Yui.

"Nope, not me. I wouldn't want Onii-chan to get mad." Yui says innocently. "Plus, if my magic went out of control, it would be a dungeon."

"Hey Lilith-sensei, this reminds me of you know where." Levi says seriously.

"You don't mean."

"Yes, the Eternal Library." Levi says nervously.

"So anybody wanna tell me about this Eternal Library?" Arata says curious.

"Well, if you heard the story from Selina you know why everybody's so nervous right?" Levi said calmly

"Yeah, I gotcha. Selina's sister went missing during a storm like this. So I'm guessing the eternal library is related to all that." Arata asked in confusion.

"Uh huh. The Eternal Library is a hidden library that is known to only a few people. It is said that some of the greatest grimoire's in the world all came from that library." Levi said mysteriously.

"I see. Although if a breakdown phenomenon happened, that means a powerful energy went out of control, and I think I know why." Arata says amused.

"What in the world would you know about that?" Mira says accusingly.

"Calm down princess, let me explain." Arata said towards a now fuming Mira. "This eternal library has all kinds of grimoires, right? Although my guess is that it exists in a separate dimension."

"That's right, so what's your point?" Mira says annoyed.

"Don't tell me… You don't mean that she..." Lilith says worried.

"Bingo Lilith, you figured it out. Most likely while Selina was studying, her sister had been researching ways to get into the library from this side. My guess is that the library can only be accessed under certain conditions. Unfortunately, I get the impression that Selina's sister discovered the conditions and disappeared to go into the library and figure out more about it."

"Wait Arata, my sister would never do that." Selina says shocked.

Arata looked on with a pitying glance. "Selina dear, I adore you, but let's face facts. This girl managed to disappear from under your nose and hide from a school full of competent mages like this. They probably looked all over the earth but never imagined she'd be in a separate dimension."

"But what does that have to do with the glass." Levi says worried.

"It's simple. Our little friend has been researching how to return and that's why the incidents happen. People are seeing this girl. My guess is pretty soon she'll come visit us again." Arata says smirking.

"How do you know all this?" Mira said annoyed.

"It's speculation but from the way you're reacting I get the feeling you agree. After all she was number two in the grimoire security." Arata says smirking.

'Woah! What's with this Arata? It feels like he's a lot more cold-hearted and ruthless. I wonder if this means he's decided to show off his real self." Lilith says nervously.

All of the sudden the building seems to change around the group. When everything stopped the group was in a different area.

" **Yo boss, what happened… What the hell! How come we're here?" Dante said in Arata's head.**

"I see you're finished with Sora. I guess a few years of doing nothing kind of builds up." Arata said sarcastically.

 **"HA HA, spare me the sarcasm. It's your damn fault. Thanks to that damn seal, whenever you had your fun, I felt it too." Dante said furious. "As for where we are. We're in the Eternal Library, a place no human should be able to find. How the hell did you get here?" Dante continued worried.**

"Don't ask me, although I get the sense we'll find out soon." Arata says smirking. He could tell another presence was around but had hidden themselves.

"It can't be! This is the Eternal Library!" Mira says stunned.

"How in the world did we get here" Lilith says stunned.

"I don't know but WHOA!" Arata starts to say but is forced to jump to the right to dodge something. "I get the feeling this cutie knows why." Arata says smiling looking at a girl nearby. She was wearing black pants with a studded black belt. She was wearing a bizarre black dress that exposed most of her navel and was cut very nicely as far as Arata was concerned. The knee socks added to the look and he had to admit he was impressed.

"Not bad, so you're the Magic King candidate huh?" The girl says smiling erotically.

"Yes I am. Usually I'd ask your name, but I get the feeling I already know it." Arata says smiling. Turning next to him he says something surprising. "You're Selina's sister, aren't you? It's a pleasure to meet you." Arata says smiling. The rest of the group got really tense, but as usual Arata didn't pay them any mind.

"Yep that's right. Lieselotte Sherlock, the former second seat of Grimoire security, and Sloth of the Trinity Seven. Oh in case you're wondering my BWH is..."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we can discuss that little detail later. We gotta stop you first, okay? Then you can tell me all about your smoking body." Arata says smirking as a few of the girls look on incredibly flustered.

"Come on Arata, that's my sister!" Selina says embarrassed.

"ARATA! Now isn't the time for pervy jokes." Lilith says blushing as well.

Turning to the girls he frowns a bit. "There's always a time for pervy jokes." Returning to the blonde mage. "As for you, miss Sherlock, why have you brought us here?" Arata says sarcastically.

"Well that's easy. I'm gonna steal all your energy." Liese says smiling as she gets into a battle stance.

That's it for Chapter 11. Ignored a little bit of the dirty humor in favor of my own. As for Dante, he's an OC of my creation, and he'll act as Arata's true grimoire. His power will be revealed next chapter, but one thing I will say now is; Arata's about to get way more interesting. Next chapter Arata and gang take on the former Trinity Seven member, and it does quite a bit of damage.


	13. Last of the Trinity Seven

Chapter 12: Last of the Trinity Seven

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 12. Now reunited with their former teammate, Arata and the Trinity Seven prepare to face off with Lieselotte.

"Nee-sama, what happened to you?" Selina asked shocked that her sister had truly done so much harm.

Liese looks at her sister with a pained look in her eyes but steadfast, she continued. "Sorry sis. In order to become stronger, I had to do many horrible things. I hope you can forgive me." Liese responded sadly. "Especially for this." Liese vanished, quickly appearing behind her sister. Aiming at her little sister's neck, Liese took a bite and seemed to start draining her magic.

"Whoa, that's quite the show." Arata quipped sarcastically as the rest of the Trinity Seven looked on in shock. 'Dante, we need to have a little chat. NOW!' Arata thought carefully. He already has a way around this little situation, but he wanted to consult his grimoire first.

 **'Yeah, I gotcha. This chick is bad news. It seems like she's able to absorb the energy from people that she drains. I have a way around it, but I'm not sure if you wanna reveal your true power yet.' Dante stated calmly.**

'Oh, it's time to reveal my power, but I don't need to summon you directly. Activate **Black Arts: Lust Storm**!' Arata calmly incanted. As the spell activated, he returned to see Selina on the floor panting.

Summoning a small tablet, Lieselotte quickly gets a look at the data. "Oh my, so the Magic King is able to copy anybody's techniques. Whoa, and that's not all?"

"Hmm, that tablet lets you see everything about me. Interesting." Arata says smirking. "I bet that includes you know what." Arata said sarcastically causing Liese to blush a bit.

"Yes, I did see that. Quite impressive, but you're last on the menu. Save the best for last you know." Liese teased calmly. Turning to her old teammates, she had a chuckle. "So you girls ever figure out why I came here?"

"You were after the Magic King element in the library, right?" Arata says calmly.

"Yep, I'm the type who hates studying, so this naturally made way more sense." Liese confirmed smiling.

"But the level of Magic King should only be achieved after long studying and hard work." Lilith gasped in shock at her old student's antics.

"Yea...not really, Lilith." Arata said calmly. "The Magic King is something that's almost impossible to obtain even with all the work in the world. Paladin class mages like the principal are still five or six steps away." Arata continued.

"Hmm, you're more interesting than I imagined." Liese says smirking. "But my date with you is in a second. I need to deal with my old friends first." Liese smiled before vanishing.

"Where did she go?" Mira looked around stunned.

"Right behind you." Liese said calmly. Just as she was about to attack she was forced to dodge an attack from Levi.

"Not bad, you've gotten stronger. And thanks to that damn power of yours, we're in for a fight." Levi observed calmly.

"Yeah, you are. But luckily for me I've got a way to turn this into my favor really quickly." Liese says calmly before vanishing in front of Arata.

Arata smirked at the aggressiveness that Liese took. "If you are looking for a date, you'll have to hold off a bit. Lilith over there is next on the list, and I'm pretty sure the ninja wants her shot too." Arata smirked as the two girls blushed heavily.

"You're funny." Liese said with a chuckle. "So why not activate your magus mode. You can't honestly think you'll beat me without it." Liese said surprised.

"Very well." Arata shrugged. 'Hey Dante, are you ready?' Arata thought calmly.

 **'Yeah boss, so we're really showing off now huh?'**

"Yeah." Arata said calmly.

"Hmm? Who were you talking to?" Liese asked curious.

"Let me worry about that. **Connecting to the Luxia Archive, I'm executing my thema!** " Arata called out to the shock of everybody.

Mira looks absolutely shocked at the news. "That's impossible! You can't be in Luxia. We've seen your magus mode and it's Superbia!"

"Yeah, well, let's just say I've got a few secrets." Arata smiled as his new magus mode is revealed. Unlike his old uniform, this one had black pants with a matching black t-shirt. A small purple cape with the Japanese symbol for lust has appeared.

"Woah that's Luxia! I thought you were Superbia like grumpy over there." Liese nodded smirking at Mira.

"Well, care to see what I can do?" Arata asked smiling. Although he was amused as Liese used her speed to appear in front of him.

"You know what? I think I am gonna take all that wonderful magic of yours for a spin." Liese laughed placing her arms around Arata.

 **'I like this one, she's sassy and she's got quite the bod.' Dante said amused.**

"Tell me about it." Arata smirked just before Lieselotte gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Wait, Arata! She's the enemy!" Lilith warned shocked as Arata kissed back. The girls look on shocked as the two clashed tongues for a bit. Lieselotte seemed shocked at what was happening and pulled back.

"What? You weren't enjoying the kiss I gave you?" Arata asked smirking. He knew why she had stopped but he thought he'd play around a bit.

"Yeah, that was some kiss. But I'm a little surprised I didn't get to enjoy your magic." Liese tilted her head in confusion.

"You'll enjoy _something_ in a little bit, don't worry." Arata said cryptically before dispelling his magus mode and walking away.

"Wait, Arata what's going on?" Lilith asked confused.

"Wait for it." Arata said smirking.

"Hmph, then I'll just go after AHNN!" Liese starts to say before she falls to the ground staggering. "What happened to me?"

"Not telling." Arata smirked amused. "Now girls, if you want to stop her, now's you're chance."

Mira looked on stunned but quickly returned her focus to their target. "Alright Liese, it's time for you to pay. Akio, get her!"

"Got it, chief!" Akio jumps quickly and goes to kick Liese right in the stomach.

"Woah! I can't take that." Liese responded before using dark wings to block the attack. Liese then quickly move out of the way of a kunai knife thrown by Levi.

"Che. I can't believe you dodged that." Levi pouted disappointed.

"Thanks a MHHMM!" Liese started before moaning again. "What did you do to me?" Liese demanded to a now chuckling Arata.

"Oh, it's a little spell called **Lust Storm**. When it activates, the person the spell is used on is forced into a massive state of arousal. Unfortunately for you it won't wear off easily. Have fun fighting us, and your arousal." Arata answered smugly.

'When did he activate that?' Lilith thought shocked. Returning to earlier, she reverted seeing Arata close his eyes for a moment and she realized something. 'It can't be. He can activate spells without a grimoire?' Lilith concluded shocked.

"When did you activate that spell?" Mira inquired equally surprised.

"Not telling. But shouldn't you finish her off now?" Arata recommended.

"He's right. Now's our best chance!" Levi resumed her attack. Liese continued to dodge the attacks using the element she already had, but it was clear she's at a disadvantage.

'What the hell did that guy do? I gotta get out of here or even I'll be in trouble.' Liese realized worried.

"Hmph, I'll finish you off right now. In the name of Justice I'll end this. **White Universe!"** Mira says as the orb she carried glowed with a fiercesome light. As the attack flew at Liese, all indications are the young mage was finished.

"Well, that was something else." Arata observed amused.

'The blonde is fine. She won't be trouble for much longer, but we have her.' Dante stated in Arata's mind. As the dust cleared, Liese was still there although she was pretty beaten up.

"Phew thanks to that element I'm safe. But it's time to go." Liese said calmly before activating some magic of her own. To the girls shock the room starts to spiral and they realize they're being sent away.

"Liese! You'll pay for this. Next time you won't have it so easily." Mira says as the group returns to the real world. With everyone returned, Mira is furious. "DAMN IT ALL!" Mira screamed furiously as she pounded the ground in frustration.

"Boss, don't worry, we'll get her next time. Although I get the feeling we owe our little pervert a thank you." Akio glanced at the male in their presence.

Mira turned to Arata, but instead of being grateful, she seems rather angry. "Tell me something. How did you cast that spell without saying anything and how come that magus mode you were in was for Luxia? You are a Superbia user like me."

Arata looks on amused and decides he could reveal one more of his secrets. "You wanna know how that happened? This is why." Arata says before summoning the same black book he showed Lilith.

Mira looks at the book a bit shocked. "What in the world is that? I was under the impression you're grimoire was the **Astil Manuscript**."

"Nope, this is my true Grimoire; **Satan's Tome**. It was actually one of the books that used to be in the library. Inside this tome are countless spells from one of the first true Magic Kings, Satan himself. One of the special perks of contracting with this grimoire is the fact that I can use elements from all of the different archives. Although I must admit this was my first time using lust." Arata informed them with an amused look.

"Wait, what about Sora?" Lilith asked surprised. A few of the others are curious as well.

"Sora originally belonged to Hijiri. When we were younger, she was sent to seal my power away and to decide whether or not it was right to keep me alive. Hijiri chose to let me live and we had a fun relationship. Well, Lilith probably told you guys a bit of how it ended." Arata said remembering the fun times.

"That doesn't explain the mode change and the new attitude." Levi commented smirking,

"With Dante sealed, my personality apparently changed quite a bit. What you see now was my real personality before my power was sealed. Anyway one day I met Dante and he explained his power to me. Whichever archive symbol is on my cape will be my magic during the battle sadly I can only use one archive at a time." Arata explained to the shock of the girls.

"Hmph if you knew all that, why didn't you defeat Lieselotte?" Mira questioned amused.

"Simple. I chose lust because I wanted to disrupt her. I could tell she wanted to steal my power before using it to help steal the power from you girls. Besides she was hot and kissing hot girls is fun." Arata shrugged.

"Good grief" Lilith groaned in annoyance.

"Well she won't fall for that again. Next time she comes, you need to be ready." Mira says annoyed.

"Yeah, I know, which is why I need some help. Your help specifically, Akio." Arata smiled charmingly at the girl.

"Hmm? Why mine. Chief seems like a better matchup." Akio asked curiously.

"She would be. Although I get the sense that Mira's little spell will only work once because Liese will have a way to counter it. After all, Mira's raw power is the only reason Selina's big sis wasn't the top, or am I wrong?" Arata deduced calmly.

Mira looked annoyed that he had figured it out but gave in anyway. "You're right, perverted king. She's a better battler then I am, but since I'm stronger, I was able to beat her last time we fought. How did you know all that?"

"Incredible analytic abilities. Anyway, Akio's power will let us use her strength against her. But in order to better be ready, I need to figure out more about how a **Gula** warrior fights. From there I can take care of business." Arata explained.

"Umm guys, shouldn't we take care of Selina?" Levi points out worriedly. Thanks to all the prattle the group was ignoring the panting twin-tail.

"You're right, let's go." Lilith said with concern. "Arata, after this, you and I are going to have a little chat."

"Sounds good. Oh I'm guessing clothes are optional for this chat, or am I wrong?" Arata quipped sarcastically. This causes a few of the girls to blush including Lilith.

"ARATA, I'm serious!" Lilith yells flustered at the young man's antics.

"Got it, got it." Arata said amused.

As the group leaves and brings Selina back it's clear things have gone wrong. Selina is currently resting in the infirmary while Arata and Lilith get to their little chat.

"So Lilith, what do you want?" Arata grinned amused.

"Are you going to start using your real power from now on?" Lilith inquired concerned.

"Yes, it seems I'll need to in order to keep things going. Thank you for keeping my secret." Arata said smiling. "You can come in now, Mira. Sensei and I are finished talking."

"How did you know I was listening?" Mira said annoyed walking in alongside Akio.

"I figured after my little display you'd want to know more. Oh Levi, you can stop hiding as well." Arata looked amused as the ninja dropped in as well.

"So you knew I was here." Levi said calmly.

"Yeah, so listen up girls, I'm gonna explain just what Dante can do." Arata spoke calmly as the girls sat and watched.

That's it for chapter 12. So you get plenty of fun stuff. An introduction to Dante, Arata's Grimoire, and the source of his power in the series. For those who have read my Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance fanfic, his power is based off of a creation of mine: the Black Arts. They can be anything and everything so a lot can come with it. Of course, a hint for what type of power it is will come from the mode he's in. Something which will be explained further next time. As for the next chapter, after Arata explains his power he begins his training with Akio in order to get ready for his rematch. Meanwhile Liese returns and this time she feels as though she's ready for Arata.


	14. Time For Training

Chapter 13: Time for Training

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

AN: It has come to my attention that some people don't like that I paired Dante with Sora. Well now I'm going to address that. Dante is a grimoire. He's going to have two pairings and that's with Sora and with Ilya's fragment when we get to that point. He's not taking any of the T7 or Hijiri. If you don't like that I'm pairing a grimoire with a fellow grimoire well that's too bad. But if you enjoyed my story until I did this keep reading because I got plenty of HUMAN girls to pair with Arata.

Welcome to Chapter 13. After facing off with the seventh Trinity Seven member, Liese, Arata now is forced to reveal the truth about his power and prepare for her inevitable return.

As Arata and the gang sat around Selina, it was clear everybody was nervous about the battle with Liese that was sure to come.

"Hey Arata, I have a question for you." Akio asked concerned. She remembered something he said during the battle and it concerned her.

"What is it, Akio?" Arata inquired.

"When you used your magic you mentioned the **Black Arts.** Am I right in guessing that's the magic contained in Satan's Tome?"

"Yes you're right. My magic is the **Black Arts.** " Arata answered with a smirk.

"So they do exist after all." Akio exclaimed.

"Akio, what are the black arts?" Mira asked curious.

"The **Black Arts** are considered to be the first magic. According to legend the first Magic King activated a tome that contains all the secrets of the world. It is said that every single magic thema is based off of that power." Akio said to the shock of everybody else. As the group looked on stunned, Arata's tomb started to shine in front of them. To Arata and the girls' surprise out popped Dante in black boxers with various magic symbols all over. His toned body stunning the girls.

" **Correct girlie. You must be something special to know about the Black Arts' ancient history." Dante complimented smiling.**

"Thanks for the lecture, Dante. But really? Boxers only?" Arata shook his head chuckling.

" **It's not my fault. I was banging Sora when I heard this, so I thought I'd help you explain." Dante shrugged unapologetically.** The revelation about Sora causing Arata to facepalm and the girls to blush. "Anyway, she's right. Master's Black Arts can use practically any spell and even create new ones. In addition, he has access to every archive, but with his current mastery he can only use one at a time." Dante informed everyone present.

"So that explains why you used that spell." Levi smiled coyly.

Dante smirked hearing what the girl said. "Bravo ninja. Master was right, you are intriguing." Levi blushed at the statement and Dante continued "Exactly. We chose that spell because we could disable her and cause her to retreat without doing too much damage. Especially since we knew what her power did. This time we're going with a different strategy." Dante says smiling.

"What's the strategy?" Mira asked worried.

"Simple, Master trains with the girlie who used the Gula archive. That archive has a few spells which can help Master seal her power and then you can punish her all you want." Dante replied smiling.

"Alright, I'm glad to help." Akio agreed excitedly.

"But wait Akio, I can't leave you alone with this man." Mira interjected worried. Dante frowned at the girl's cheeky attitude but decided to take revenge later.

"Don't worry Mira, you can watch as well. Plus it'll be good for him to face off against strong opponents." Akio offered a compromise.

"I'm watching too. I wanna see just what kinda power this guy really has." Levi says with stars in her eyes.

"Alrighty, now let's go. The spell from earlier will have worn off by now and she can properly master the element she already has. This will be fun." Arata said smirking.

" **Cool, I'm gonna go continue with Sora." Dante announced, leaving to the blushing of the girls.**

After that Arata began his training. Despite her original interest in joining Akio, Levi was forced to wait with Lilith, Arin, and Yui. Lilith realized that Liese would no doubt target her sister, which meant it was a great place to go to prepare for her arrival. Even the principal was ready, though he was more curious about Arata's face off with the Akio. Speaking of that.

"Hah! You're not bad." Akio observed calmly after Arata dodged her attacks.

"Thanks, your mantra enchantment is fun. Though I must admit I'm surprised you use your legs instead of your fists. That might be a bit more useful to you." Arata commented. He was currently in his magus mode with Gula adorning the back.

"Hmph! You underestimate Akio, perverted human." Mira spat watching angrily. Mira had gone because she was worried about Akio being around him. Although both Arata and Akio knew it was more about trying to figure out why her power didn't work on him.

"You said the other day that Gula was the best matchup, what did you mean by that?" Akio asked curiously. At the same time she attacked Arata.

"Well it's not necessarily that Gula is the best matchup, but of you six, you would be her toughest opponent." Arata said dodging yet another one of the kicks.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Akio inquired, stopping the onslaught.

"It's simple. Lilith's guns don't shoot in a wide enough range and her way of battling would make it easy for Liese to attack her as she loads. Mira's attack is only affective once, and since she's already failed with it, she's useless." This causes Mira to scowl at the young magic king. "Yui would be interesting, but I'm pretty sure that Yui's magic is too powerful to attack her safely and if we lose Yui's magic then that becomes a problem. Levi would be a great matchup because her speed would let her dodge the attacks, and Levi's instincts as a ninja would force Liese to stay far away, but since the goal is to seal her powers instead of beat her, I'd go Gula. There's a lot more to it, but it would be a pain to explain it all now. Especially since she's already on the attack." Arata exposed just as an explosion rocked the school.

"Yeah, so let's wrap this up." Akio smiled. Jumping like before typically Arata would dodge her attacks but this time he was unable to for some reason. So Akio's attack landed and sent Arata flying. "Uh Oh." Akio bit her lip worried since she could tell exactly where the young man was headed.

"Ow! That hurt." Arata says annoyed. Reaching his hand down he felt something soft and with Dante snickering in his head it was pretty obvious what his hand was grabbing.'

"What the hell are you doing?" Mira shouted incredibly flustered since, just as Akio feared, Arata's hand was right on Mira's bare breasts.

"Umm...you see, here's what happened. Dante decided to play a prank on me so..." Arata started to say before Mira went ballistic. Arata quickly jumped off her and was chased by an angry Mira for a little bit.

"Get back here, you perverted man!" Mira demanded still flustered from the assault.

"I said I was sorry!" Arata yelled overt his shoulder running a bit longer. 'Dante, this is all your fault.' Arata accused in his mind. As Dante snickered at his host's problem and at the fact he had gotten his revenge, back in the school round 2 was beginning for Liese.

(Hallway)

"Hahahaha, this is fun!" Liese laughed maniacally as monsters raged all around her. A few students had gotten in the way but they were dealt with.

"My my, It's hard to believe you've become so evil." The principal chuckled as he sat waiting to challenge Liese.

"Hmm. Principal, I'm surprised you've come to face off against me. What about the trinity seven" Liese smiled mischievously.

"The truth is I'm just supposed to stall you instead of fight. After all, it's better for our magic candidate to finish you off.

"Oh? Do you really think he can do it?" Liese asked smiling.

"Yes I do. His power is as great as mine, and if he gets more training, he could easily surpass me." The principal replied calmly.

"Hmm...So maybe I should take your power as a warmup." Liese considered out loud.

"No need my dear. I'm going somewhere else. After all, I've got more important problems to deal with." The principal said sensing something odd. As he walked away a confused Liese was left wondering what could've happened.

(Infirmary)

"So what next?" Levi groaned in annoyance. As they stood waiting around Selina, the girls knew it was a matter of time until Liese arrived.

"I don't know. Part of me wants to face her. But part of me wants him to do it." Lilith said to the shock of the others.

"What do you mean sensei?" Yui questioned.

"Well Arata's powerful, and the fact he can use any spell means maybe he can save Liese from herself." Lilith said hopefully.

"True, Onii-chan saved me. I hope he can do it for her, but how would he do it?" Yui wondered.

"If he does, I'll have another rival." Levi snickered.

"R-r-r-rival! What do you mean?" Lilith asked blushing, already having an idea what the young ninja meant.

Yui stated snickering as well since she knew what Levi was implying. "Ahh I get it Levi. You want to be with onii-chan like me, Arin, and Selina are." Yui guessed amused. As she said that a new person arrived on the scene.

"Mind if I join the conversation? Seems like this magic king is more interesting than I thought." Liese asked arriving at the door.

"Liese! What are you doing here and what happened to the principal?" Lilith glared angrily.

"Ohh, I don't know something about more important things to worry about, but it seems we have a bit of catching up to do." Liese smiled as she prepared for battle.

(Outside)

After chasing Arata around for a few minutes, Mira had finally relaxed, and seeing that Liese had gotten away from the principal, the time for games was over. Akio sat calmly knowing that Arata was the key to everything.

"So have you learned enough about my power to face her yourself?" Akio asked.

"Yes I did. Your power will be key and I'll go punish Liese for betraying the Trinity Seven." Arata answered confidently. He knew that he had the advantage and had already come up with a spell to take care of business.

Akio smiled seeing the sincerity in his voice. "Before you go there's something I want to give you." Akio smiled coyly.

"Oh? And what's that?" Arata asked with a chuckle. As Akio walked to him, Mira started blushing heavily, imagining something else. But Akio simply gave him a fist bump, allowing Akio's memories flood through his mind. He learned about Akio's past with Liese, as well as the feelings the girls had for the former Trinity Seven member. When he saw a certain image, Dante realized something having watched the memories himself.

Returning to reality Arata is surprised as Akio fainted from whatever happened.

' **I knew there was something special about her. Yo Boss, the girl is a Spriggan.' Dante stated calmly.**

'What's a spriggan?' Arata asked confused.

' **Tell ya later. But now we have a fight to finish.' Dante announced calmly.**

"You impure man, what did you do to her?" Mira yells grabbing at the unconscious Akio.

"I did nothing. She shared her memories with me, so now I know what must be done." Arata informed Mira. As he ran off towards the infirmary Mira held on to her friend wondering what has happened.

(Infirmary)

After learning about what Arata has done over the few months Liese has a small laugh. "I gotta admit this demon king guy is more fascinating than I thought. I never imagined pure little Lilith would be pleasuring herself while thinking about a guy who she tried to kill." Liese says laughing. As Lilith blushes at the memory the group is amazed that despite everything, Liese was the same person they used to know.

The pleasantries are dropped as Selina seems to wake up for a minute. "Onee-chan, come here." Selina weakly requested. The laughter ended as Liese walked over.

"I'm sorry for doing all this to you, little sis." Liese says grabbing her sister and stroking her weakened hand.

"It's fine. You always were the impatient type, so you probably wanted to get stronger to protect us." Selina smiled weakly.

"You always knew me so well. But the power was so tempting I couldn't resist." Liese said regretfully.

"So then, let's make a deal." Selina offered. A sharp determination was felt by her sister, something which intrigued her.

"Ohh? What do you have in mind, sis." Liese raised an eyebrow.

"Fight Arata, and if you lose, return to me. Take your punishment, but then be the sister I know and love." Selina pleaded grabbing her sister.

"I can't do that. The bad guys are the type you won't be able to deal with." Liese responded smiling wistfully.

"What do you mean?" Lilith panicked. "What bad guys?"

Realizing she slipped up, Liese got serious again and faced off against her classmates. "Well, I said too much. But even I have to admit thanks to that weird power of his, I can't beat him without taking you guys out first."

"You're not gonna have it that easy." Levi says lifting her little finger. To everyone's surprise ropes appear out of nowhere and grab onto Liese's arms and legs.

"Nice job, ninja." Liese congratulated as she's restrained. By the ropes.

"Yes. Traps are the key to beating you, and I set these up while you had your moment with your sister." Levi smirked.

"Not bad, but not good enough. You should've used tougher traps." Liese said as magic wings appeared out of her shoulder blades. Using the black wings Liese sliced up the ropes and fell to the ground. Unfortunately she had to dodge an attack from Arin, who's now in her own magic mode.

"Che, missed." Arin huffed annoyed as her own attack failed to hit the mark.

"Woah, this won't be nearly as easy as I thought. I guess I'll have to take this a bit more seriously." Liese frowned. Summoning some small monsters around her Liese sent them after her former teammates.

"Not gonna happen, Liese." Levi says quickly destroying the monsters. Unfortunately for Levi, Liese had vanished out of her sight.

"Crap! Where is she?" Lilith shouts worried.

"Behind you, ninja" Liese said smiling.

"CRAP!" Levi cursed realizing she was in deep trouble. However, just as Liese tried to drain her magic a colorless dragon appeared ready to attack her.

"What the hell?" Liese shouted shocked as she quickly dodges the attack.

"Not bad I didn't expect you to dodge that so easily." Arata said smirking appearing near the entrance of the room. " **Black Arts: Phantom Dragon** , it's a special spell using the Gula archive. Luckily you managed to dodge it or the battle would've been over before it started." Arata explained as he made his way towards the gang.

"Arata, it's you." Lilith said smiling. The smile was felt by the rest of the group and a frown came from Liese.

"Wait, that's like the dragon that captured me." Yui looked surprised.

"Yeah, I was inspired by that monster. It was kinda tough so it looked cool." Arata says smiling. "As for you Liese, I believe you've been waiting for me."

Liese looked up at the man and was shocked at the calm expression on the man who defeated her before.

That's it for chapter 13. I gotta admit I didn't enjoy this part in the manga. The principal could've easily stopped her, but chose not to plus I wasn't in the mood to explain how one of the most powerful mages in the world gets distracted from being flashed. Oh well. At least now you have your explanation of Dante's power. As I said in my earlier authors note appreciate the story for what it has. Next chapter Liese and Arata face off and things get far more interesting then both expect.


	15. Hungry for Battle

Chapter 14: Hungry for Battle

I do not own Trinity Seven and any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 14. With Liese being allowed to escape, the Trinity Seven began their prep with Arata training with Akio to master the Gula archive. Once they were done, the time came for Liese's counterattack, and now all the players are here for a massive rematch. 

AN: I suspect a lot of you are angry that I'm pairing Dante with Sora in a manner of speaking. Ya know what, I don't care. Sora is a grimoire and you have a bunch of human girls for Arata to enjoy and believe me he will. If you stopped reading this story because of that, you're missing out on some fun stuff. Keep following despite the difference and appreciate who I'm giving you. This series is far from over and there's plenty more action and romance to come.

As Arata and Liese faced off, the former trinity seven mage was worried. The last time she tried to get to the young man he completely trapped her, and thanks to the dragon she just dodged, she knew she'd be in for a fight. Wondering what she could do to distract him an idea popped into her head.

"So Magic King, what do I have to do to get you to give up your powers?" Liese teasingly asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Arata asked with a raised eyebrow. He wondered what the girl would do to tempt him.

"Well, I mean you like a good body, don't you? I bet you won't find many better than mine." Liese said seductively before dropping the strings on her top revealing her large boobs to Arata.

"Well now those are some nice boobs ya got there. Very impressive" Arata complemented happily.

"Thank you. This body can be yours to do whatever you want with. Just join me and I'm all yours." Liese gave her chest a shake, her breasts swaying enticingly.

Arata was tempted to do so. The girl's body was certainly more impressive than he expected. "Hmm maybe I'll"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Lilith interrupted. As Arata turned, he noticed that Lilith's face was tearing up.

"Well well, it seems my decision has been made for her. I can't very well leave such a crying girl behind" Arata shrugged before vanishing over to Lilith. Grabbing the young maiden he looks at her with care. "I'm sorry Lilith. Don't worry, as fantastic as her body is, I want to enjoy yours first." Arata smiled at the blushing visage of his teacher.

"Arata..." Lilith's breath hitched. Looking into the young man's eyes, Lilith was determined to stake her claim. As Lilith leaned in for a kiss of her own, she was rudely interrupted.

"Hey! We were in the middle of a battle here. Why are you flirting with sensei?" Liese growled angrily. She had to admit, she didn't expect to be turned down. She saw his many escapades through her sister. Getting turned down was not something she anticipated.

Realizing what had happened; Lilith stopped and was blushing heavily. "Sorry, finish your battle first." Lilith flushed embarrassed.

"Alrighty but we'll revisit that kiss later sensei." Arata chuckled. Turning back to the annoyed blonde, he smirked and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting Liese. Now how about that battle?" Arata bowed dramatically.

"Hmph! You're not gonna win if that attack is all you got." Liese scoffed before vanishing. Using her speed, she charged Arata trying to get close enough to stun him. "HAH! Got ya!" Liese appeared to reach her mark before the young man vanished before her.

"Yeah... no you don't." Arata smirked. " **Black Arts Double Dragon Blitz!** "The young man shouted as this time two dragons just like the one from before appeared.

"Woah woah! You gotta be kidding me!" Liese exclaimed as she tried to dodge the attacks from before. Unlike with the single dragon these two beasts were much better suited for the job.

"Incredible! You can use two of them." Levi said surprised.

"Yep. If one can't hit her, send enough against her until she eventually gets caught. These dragons will grab my element for me and weaken her pretty heavily." Arata stated amused. He knew the battle was over but decided to watch on anyway.

Turning back to the blushing red-head Arata smiled and teased. "So Lilith about that kiss we were about to have. Do you wanna have it now?"

"WAHH!" Lilith screamed out while blushing furiously.

"Hey! What about our fight? Woah!" Liese yelled angrily before having to dodge yet another attack. Liese's jealously would have to wait until she fought off the dragons.

"If you can keep dodging those attacks, I'll kiss you also Liese, but right now sensei needs her kiss." Arata promised before returning to a blushing Lilith.

Liese was furious. Not only was she being ignored, but Lilith was getting the kiss that she wanted. She had to admit hearing about him from Hijiri already had her fascinated by the young man. Add to that the lust storm spell and what she saw him do to Selina and you get one horny sloth mage. "STOP IGNORING ME!" Liese shrieked powering up and destroying the phantom dragons around her.

"That's not good. Arata! Watch out." Levi called out in warning.

" **Whoa whoa! Boss, she's about to do something crazy. Get ready."** Dante cautioned.

"Reconnecting to the **Acedia** archive! I'm executing my Thema!" Liese said angrily.

"What the hell is she up to now?" Arata grumbled annoyed.

"This is it. Feel the power of my **Last Crest Bael Peor!** " Liese announced angrily as a massive light shines around the area.

Time seemed to slow down and once the light cleared, Arata and Liese were together, and it seemed like everyone around them had vanished. A confused Arata was there with Liese and from the looks of everything the others were there but not there. "So this is it huh?" Arata said bored as he looked at the twin tailed mage.

"Yep I stopped time, pretty neat huh?" Liese shrugged.

"Yes, it's very neat, but what I don't get is why you did that. I mean, damn, you released your last crest just to stop Lilith and me from kissing. I'm pretty sure your sin is sloth not envy" Arata laughed easily.

Liese was stunned at his calmness and even she had to admit his words got to her. "So what if I was envious?" The girl snapped angrily.

"We're still in a fight so envying your opponent is pretty stupid." Arata chuckled.

"That's not funny." Liese growled angrily.

"Yeah, it kind of is. Last time you were prepared to steal all my magic. Now you get jealous like a schoolgirl just because you're ignored." Arata mocked the young mage. "Let me guess you heard a few stories about me." Arata asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, from Hijiri if you can believe it." Liese admitted.

"Dammit, I was afraid of that. Let me guess, Hijiri is acting all pissy because, instead of staying with me like she wanted, she had to return to school thanks to that breakdown phenomenon. So what's my ex trying to do now?" Arata asked amused.

"Your ex? So wait, you two were dating?" Liese gasped surprised.

"I wouldn't say we were dating exactly. She taught me about my power and we got to know each other pretty well. A few make out sessions here and there on the rooftop. When I finally got a chance to take her virginity, my power went berserk. It was a total boner kill." Arata shrugged.

"HAHAHA! That's amazing. You two have some kinda history." Liese laughed so hard tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe that the bad attitude that came from Hijiri was from something like that. Thanks to the comedy of the scene Liese's desire to fight was pretty much over. "Damn, you got me. You're way too interesting to be a good guy. It's a shame I never met you before I found the library."

Arata was stunned at the fact that she was giving up. "So wait, you're giving up so easily? Well damn, I had the spells ready and everything. What a bummer?" Arata questioned annoyed.

"From our last battle, it was clear I couldn't win. Your little display earlier showed that I wasn't gonna do anything this time either. I figured maybe I could trick you into coming to me. But hey I know when to quit"

"Yet you tried to stop time just so I wouldn't kiss Lilith. Geez you definitely got the wrong archive. Horny girl" Arata deadpanned.

"Yeah, it happens. Magic works in weird ways. Hell if you can believe it the thema is usually the opposite of our feelings." Liese rubbed the back of her head.

"So now what are we gonna do. You still got my power, and I do kinda want it back. Plus we're stuck here until you stop the spell. What a pain" Arata said in a mix of boredom and disappointment.

"Well, you can use that spell of yours to take it back." Liese said calmly.

Arata shrugged but gave in. " **Black Arts Phantom Dragon!"** With that a dragon grabbed Liese and retrieved the rest of the Magic King power Liese had. "Geez you're such a troublesome girl. So now how about we get out of here."

 **"Yea that's not gonna work boss. You may be able to get back. But she's stuck for life** " Dante relayed angrily. Dante had grown fond of the girl himself. Her personality was well suited to his master and losing her was a drag.

"Geez, what a troublesome girl. You couldn't let me kiss Lilith and now you've sacrificed yourself. Women can be so stubborn and foolish." Arata groaned annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hey, do me a favor; tell my sister I'm sorry. Tell Mira that punishment of hers will have to wait too. I know that she's pretty pissed." Liese requested, tears forming in her eyes. "Bye bye, Arata." Liese stated crying before ending the spell and Arata dropped to the ground.

"Hey Arata, are you okay?" Lilith asked concerned. As she looked, she noticed that Arata's opponent was nowhere to be found. "Where's Liese?"

"She decided to move time so quickly that she couldn't stop herself. So she's stuck in time."

"Big sister." Selina whispered sadly.

"That foolish girl. I will punish you someday." Mira said angrily. On the inside she was furious at Liese for dodging everything, but she did miss the girl. Turning to the young man from before she realized something. "Wait, you can help her, can't you?" Mira asked suspiciously.

"Huh? What are you talking about Mira? My sister is gone! There's no saving her." Selina cried angrily.

"This man can use any spell possible. Surely you have a spell that can save her." Mira questioned hopefully.

' **Boss, she's right.' Dante confirmed. 'If we use enough phantom dragons, we can drain enough magic to get her out of the spell.'**

"That's right! Mira you're a genius!" Arata cheered before going over to hug the young woman.

" **How is she a genius? I actually told you what spell to use" Dante yelled angrily at his master.**

"GET OFF ME!" Mira says before pushing off the young man. If you looked closely you could see a small blush on her face. But that's another matter.

"My bad, got kinda excited ya know. Now to save our friend." Arata says calmly. Focusing his power for a moment he prepared his new spell. **"Black Arts: Nine Phantom Dragons!"** Arata incanted. All of the sudden nine dragons appeared in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing, Arata?" Lilith questioned fearfully

"The nine phantom dragons are gonna surround Liese and drain her energy like Dante. The time stop spell is focused because she's using magic to increase her speed to incredible levels. Once I drain that power from her, Liese should appear." Arata explained calmly. True to form the dragons gathered around an area of the infirmary they were in and started shining.

"AHHHHHH!" Liese screamed being surrounded in the lost world.

"What the?" Lilith jumped in shock. Little by little Liese's outline starts to appear.

"What's going on? What's happening to my sister?" Selina asked worried.

"She's fine. The phantom dragons are working. This is a bit tougher than I expected." Arata replied calmly keeping his energy focused.

"WHATS HAPPENING!?" Liese shouted in pain as the dragons drained her energy more and more. The Trinity Seven looked on shocked as their former teammate writhed in pain; her outline and features were becoming more and more prevalent as she joined the regular world. Soon the dragons faded and Lieselotte Sherlock was on the ground.

"Phew! That was something." Arata wiped his brow as his energy faded and his magic dress vanished.

"Liese!" The girls all shout and run towards their friend. Although there was some shock that Liese was there, the girls were happy to see her nonetheless.

"Ughh, what happened?" Lieselotte groaned still trying to figure out what happened.

"You're back in the real world. My spell drained so much energy from you that it cancelled your time stop." Arata explained.

Liese got up with the help of Levi and Lilith. "Thank you, Arata. You have no idea what this means to me." Liese smiled happily.

"Please, I didn't do it for you. Your baby sister would've gone crazy if I hadn't saved you." Arata dismissed her thanks. "Now get some rest. It's been a long day for everybody." Arata yawned before vanishing back to his room.

"He's really something isn't he?" Liese wondered aloud smiling before collapsing once again. The group worked together and put Liese on a separate bed in the infirmary. As Lieselotte slept there; the trinity seven wondered just what would this young man do next.

After the battle Arata was completely exhausted. He still wasn't used to having Dante back and the modes took a ton out of him. Taking a nap, he appeared in his mind to talk with Dante. He arrived in a space much like his room from home. To his amusement, his grimoire was sitting at the table waiting for him.

 **Dante turned to him smirking. The spirit was in his usual wise cracking mode so he started them off. "Not bad. I never imagined you'd be capable of using the black arts to the degree you did." Dante said sarcastically.**

Arata smiled since he knew that this was his way of doing things. "Yeah, I know. I wish I had gotten to master more of your power but we didn't really have time."

" **No worries, we can do that over the next few days. Hopefully your ex doesn't make a move." Dante commented comically.**

"Tell me about it. That battle wasted most of my energy. I need my full power and fast." Arata agreed sheepishly.

"Ehh, don't worry, this is what you have those Trinity Seven girls for. Get them to help you. Now get going, Sora's coming over soon." Dante waved Arata off.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks for actually having clothes on this time. I don't mind naked women, but my male grimoire, yeah that's annoying." Arata responded sarcastically. As he left the space he slept wondering what the next move is going to be.

Over in his office the principal of Biblia Academy was nervous about something.

"Phew, it seems like Arata took care of business." The principal sighed relieved.

"You noticed, didn't you, Principal?" His assistant asked calmly.

"Yeah, it feels like things are about to get way more interesting. Luckily we have Liese back, because without her, things would've been far more interesting."

That's it for Chapter 14: Hungry for Battle. I must admit I had many different ideas on what I wanted to do with this battle between Liese and Arata. The manga's ending to it was fine but I personally think this is better because losing Liese for a long time is no fun. Thanks to that there are some heavy changes coming to the next few arcs and that's fine by me. With Liese coming around to Arata's side, the next chapter or two will be vastly different because of what I'm planning on. Next chapter Arata gets some downtime to work on his magic with all of the Trinity Seven.


	16. The Trinity Seven's Sexy Teachings

Chapter 15: The Trinity Seven's Sexy Teaching

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 15. Arata and the sloth of the Trinity Seven faced off and Arata took full advantage to end up victorious. Using more of his legendary Black Arts, Arata had Liese on the ropes. To make matters worse for Liese, their previous encounter left her with vivid desires for Arata. When he decided to kiss their teacher, she freaked out and froze time with her last crest. Once they were frozen Arata's revelations about Hijiri, yet another mutual acquaintance; Liese's desire to fight was ruined. Of course Liese was still trapped, but thanks to Mira and Dante, Arata found a way to free Liese from her prison of time. With Liese now free, the Trinity Seven was reunited and things returned to normal.

"Ahh! I'm cumming, Onii-san!" Yui screamed as Arata filled her womb with another load of semen. Why are they having sex you ask? Well the day after the fight with Liese, Arata asked the members of the Trinity Seven to help him learn about the various archives. Most of the girls readily agreed, although Mira was unwilling to do so, because she still didn't trust the young mage. Lilith also expressed her concerns about him being alone with the girls, but Arata assured her it would be fine. Right now he was training with Yui, although training wasn't quite the right word. Yui decided to show Arata the Avarita archive by using sex which Arata didn't mind too much.

"Thanks Yui, although I didn't actually learn anything." Arata said with a smile. He always enjoyed the time he spent with Yui, but he did want to train.

"Of course you did. Sexual desire is the ultimate greed. So embrace greed by embracing me." Yui said with a smile.

" **She has a point you know"** Dante said into Arata's mind.

"Hey Yui, I'll see you later. My training session with Arin is next." Arata said with a smile. On his way to see Arin, he was stopped by Levi.

"Yo Harem King, how are you doing?" Levi teased with a smile.

"I'm going to go see Arin. We have a lesson soon." Arata responded with a smile.

"Arin's not exactly the wrathful type though. I wonder what you'll do?" Levi pondered with a smirk.

Arata smirked himself since he had the sense that the young ninja was well aware of what he would be doing. "I don't know but I hope your lesson on envy is just as fun." This caused Levi to blush a bit.

"Uhh, Arin, what are you doing?" Arata questioned confused. When he walked into Arin's room the young mage was in a naked apron.

"Husband, in order to learn about wrath we're going to have rough sex." Arin said with a straight face. Arata was stupefied that just like Yui; Arin was using their session as an excuse for sex.

'I actually do want to learn something.' Arata thought annoyed.

" **Will you stop complaining. You're getting free sex."** Dante said smirking.

" **Master is unusually modest"** Sora said sarcastically.

'Screw both of you.' Arata rolled his eyes annoyed.

" **Seems like you've got wrath down"** Dante said sarcastically causing both Sora and Arata to sweatdrop.

'Forget it.' Arata said returning to the real world.

"Husband, are you alright?" Arin said looking at Arata's annoyed expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Arin. Let's get to our lesson." Arata said as he gave in once again to temptation.

After Arin's session, Arata was off to see Akio. Luckily for Arata, Akio was Gluttony so he didn't have to worry about anything happening. The fact Mira would no doubt be watching made it easier for him to actually get some training. Making his way to the courtyard, Akio was waiting along with Mira.

"Yo Nii-san! How are you?" Akio said with a smile. Akio was in her

"Nii-san?" Arata chuckled.

"Yeah, Yui calls you Onii-san, so I'll call you Nii-san. You don't mind, do you?" Akio said nervously.

"I don't get it, but I don't mind. So what are we gonna do for training, Akio?" Arata said happily.

"Well, we're gonna spar first, then go get some lunch. I work at a restaurant in the city, so we'll go there." Akio answered smiling.

Arata had a massive grin on his face because he was gonna finally actually fight. "Let's do it, Akio." The young man agreed as both transformed into their magus modes.

"Phew, that was some battle." Arata said sitting at the table at Akio's restaurant. Currently Arata was sitting at a table in the café. He looked around with a smile at the simple store.

"Umm, may I take your order?" The waitress muttered, but when Arata turned to see the girl, he was shocked at who was there.

"MIRA!" Arata exclaimed. He couldn't believe that the strict Trinity Seven captain was wearing a black and white maid outfit with a garter belt. The skirt was just long enough that her panties were hidden, it was certainly quite the sight.

"Be quiet. Akio made a bet with me that you'd be able to stop Liese safely. I didn't believe her." Mira admitted in a whisper.

"Well then tell Akio I say thank you. So what can I get to eat?" Arata asked calmly.

"Here's the menu." Mira said in complete embarrassment. As Arata looked over the menu he was surprised when he noticed a small piece of paper inside one of the folds. Grabbing the paper he couldn't believe what it said. "Yo Nii-chan, if you like body sushi, I can get the boss to do it for you. Don't worry; we can do it in a private area, that way nobody else gets to see." When he finished the letter he looked at Mira's embarrassed expression and was convinced that this was the reason why.

" **Come on man do it. As much of a pain in the ass as she is, you deserve it."** Dante said lustfully.

'Damn it Dante, I'm not doing that.' Arata thought.

"Is everything alright, perverted man?" Mira asked confused.

"Yes, I'll just have a salisbury steak meal with mashed potatoes and corn." Arata ordered calmly. Despite her surprise Mira took his order and went back to tell Akio.

" **Damn it, I love body sushi. You should've done it man."** Dante whined.

'If you want to do body sushi so bad, do it with Sora.' Arata responded irritably. The lust of his grimoire always annoyed him.

" **GREAT IDEA. LET'S GO SORA!"**

" **Fine, it's not like we haven't done other crazy stuff so far."** Sora deadpanned.

"Good grief." Arata muttered as he waited for his meal. As he waited, he wondered what he would do next. He promised Liese and Selina that he would visit them next, but since the Sloth Trinity Seven member was still recovering, he doubted he'd get much training done. Lilith was a mystery, but he doubted the Trinity Seven of Lust would let him do anything remotely like her archive. Levi was a mystery. He knew she was watching earlier in the day when he was with Yui, and as he glanced to the side he noticed the ninja was once again sneaking a peak. When Mira arrived with his steak, he noticed a disappointed expression on Levi's face, which made him chuckle. After he finished he went over to thank Akio for the meal and left.

" **So are you gonna call out the ninja or not?"** Dante joked. He was taking a break from his body sushi experience. So he took the chance to entice his master into more fun.

'No need. She's got something fun planned, so inevitably she'll reveal her plans soon enough.'

" **Che. You're no fun"** Dante groaned.

Eventually Arata made his way to the infirmary where Selina and her sister were waiting. The Black Arts he used to save her drained her magic, so she had to spend an extra day in the infirmary.

Selina noticed the young man come in and with melancholy in her voice she greeted him. "Hey Arata, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I was hoping to train with you guys, but it seems like it's a bad time."

"No, its fine." Liese said leaning up from her bed. She was still recovering from the day before, but she had a plan.

"Onee-chan, you need to rest." Selina ordered.

"Don't worry its fine. Our lesson can be about sloth, so I just need to stay up for a bit." Liese joked.

"Okay, so what do you have in mind?" Arata asked confused.

Liese had a smile on her face and said, "This is what I had in mind. I hope you don't mind." To her sister's shock, Liese started stripping.

"Onee-chan! What are you doing?" Selina yelled.

"Well as thanks for saving me, I was going to sleep with Arata but since I don't quite have the strength yet I figured a naked cuddling session would suffice. It is sloth after all. You should join us sis."

Selina was shocked, but considering the circumstances, gave into her sister's taunts and stripped herself. Selina hadn't exactly had much Arata time herself lately.

'Man, these sisters are weird.' Arata thought as he got a good look at the two girls' naked forms. He had to admit Liese was truly a treasure body wise. Of course Selina was cute in her own way.

"So Magic King, are you just gonna stand there or are you coming in? Oh and clothes are optional." Liese teased.

"Here we go again." Arata ruled his eyes as he stripped himself. Just as Liese suggested the three cuddled for a few hours and considering all the sex he had this morning it was a relief. The blue balls he had not so much.

After his nap he made his way to his classroom where he knew Lilith was waiting. Arata wasn't surprised when he noticed that Lilith was in her school uniform. Admittedly Arata didn't know whether to be disappointed or happy. After all, Lilith was on his hitlist from the beginning.

"Arata, is everything okay?" Lilith questioned nervously. She could tell the young man was bothered by something, and she wondered if it was the fact she was so modestly dressed.

"Yeah, Lilith, it's fine. So what are you going to teach me about lust?" Arata nonchalantly said.

"Well... I was... gonna." Lilith stuttered nervously. Arata could tell she was thinking about something so he decided to take the initiative.

Making his way towards his nervous teacher Arata's lusty side was coming out. "I've got an idea." The young man said with a lustful grin.

Realizing what he was up to, Lilith tried to fight what little reasoning she had left. "Stop Arata, we can't do this. I'm your teacher." Lilith argued half-heartedly.

"Very well." Arata said giving up. Noticing the other presence that was in the room, Arata yelled out. "Hey Levi, you can come on out."

The ninja appeared out of nowhere to the surprise of their teacher. "What do you want, Arata?" the young ninja curiously asked.

"Well, I was feeling a bit horny, and Lilith wasn't up for it, so you wanna take over for her?" Arata smirked as he offered himself to the ninja.

"Sound like fun, let's go!" The ninja responded. She knew what Arata was up to so she played along. Plus she had wanted some time with him also.

"WAIT!" Lilith yelled out.

"Oh? Lilith, what's wrong?" Arata asked with mock curiously.

"I'm okay with it." Lilith quietly muttered.

"What was that, Lilith?" Levi yelled. The two had Lilith right where they wanted her and now it was a matter of finishing the deal.

"I'M OKAY WITH IT!" Lilith yelled.

"Perfect." Arata said smirking.

"Well that's envy for you?" Levi groaned.

"Don't worry Levi I'll get to you soon" Arata said smiling. Levi then vanished leaving the two alone once again.

"Where were we Lilith?" Arata happily said.

 **LEMON START:**

Making his way back to his teacher; Arata captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

'Ahh! I'm kissing Arata!' Lilith thought as the pair's tongues violently clashed, trying to assert their dominance. Unfortunately for Lilith, Arata, being a veteran of the erotic arts, quickly won out.

"Wow Lilith, that was a marvelous kiss." Arata smirked as he calmly took off his black jacket revealing the white t-shirt underneath. Slowly unbuttoning his teacher's blouse, Arata grinned at the lustful expression Lilith wore on her face. The lustful expression grew further as Arata started peppering the girl's neck with kisses as he revealed his teacher's massive breasts.

"Arata ahh!" Lilith moaned as the kisses seemed to bring the teacher into an incredible state.

"Woah there, we're barely getting started." Arata chuckled as he could tell Lilith was extremely turned on. Finally though Arata got to his prize as Lilith's breasts were finally revealed. "No bra, Lilith? Oh well, that's fine by me." Arata joked as he began to fondle Lilith's massive jugs.

"AHHH! ARATA!" Lilith moaned as the young man's ministrations hit their mark. Between the fondling of her breasts and the way the young man peppered her with kisses, Lilith was quickly reaching her peak. A few minutes later she was ready to go. "Ahh! Arata! I'm about to cum!" Lilith screamed.

'Woah, I barely did anything and she's cumming already.' Arata thought shocked at how easily his teacher had reached her peak.

" **You're thinking too much about it, bud."** Dante joked.

'True.' Arata thought back as Lilith's orgasm finally subsided. Arata looked down shocked as Lilith's love juices made their way down her thighs and onto the floor.

"How embarrassing." Lilith groaned as she finally noticed the stream of cum.

"That's fine, Lilith. But now it's time for the main event." Arata announced with a grin. With a snap of his fingers Arata's clothes were off and all that was left was his teacher. Arata had a devious thought as grabbed Lilith and put her on the desk behind them.

"What are you doing, Arata?" Lilith yelped.

"What better place to finish the job than on your desk." Arata calmly said as he reached for Lilith's skirt.

"Arata! Wait, don't!" Lilith protested but since they had come this far, there was no stopping now. Lilith watched in embarrassment as Arata took her black skirt off revealing red panties, which were already soaked.

"Woah, Lilith, this is something." Arata grinned. Now the time had come and with a grin on his face, Arata removed her red panties to reveal his prize.

"Don't look, Arata." Lilith yelled nervously trying to hide her exposed snatch.

"Come on, Lilith. We've come this far and this guy's ready to go." Arata said with a grin before revealing his member.

"Arata, please be gentle." Lilith muttered nervously. She knew what was coming and she was ready.

"Alright, Lilith." Arata said calmly as he slowly inserted himself into his blushing teacher.

"AHHH!" Lilith yelled as her hymen broke from Arata's raging hard member.

"Woah, you're tight Lilith." Arata said with a smirk. "But don't worry; I'll wait until you're ready." Arata chuckled allowing Lilith to get used to his member. After a few minutes Lilith was ready and Arata was more than willing. With quick hard thrusts he pierced his teacher's womb time and time again.

"AHH! Arata, this is amazing!" Lilith moaned as the young man pounded her insides. In order to increase the pleasure, she wrapped her arms and legs around the young man so he would hit the spot each time.

"Damn Lilith, you're tight, but this is awesome!" Arata yelled as the pleasure he was giving his teacher drove him crazy. After a few more minutes of thrusting both reached their peaks.

"Arata, I'm going to cum!" Lilith screamed with pleasure.

"Me too, Lilith!" Arata yelled as he increased his speed.

"Wait, Arata! Don't come inside!" Lilith yelled since she was worried about getting pregnant.

"Don't worry, Lilith. Uggh! When I awoke Dante, he cast a spell on me to make sure that I couldn't get anybody pregnant." Arata assured as he continued thrusting.

"Okay, Arata! I'm CUMMMING!" Lilith yelled as the young man filled her to the brim with cum.

"Ahh! Lilith, that was incredible." Arata said removing his member from Lilith's dripping snatch.

"That was your... lesson on... lust, Arata." Lilith moaned as she passed out from the pleasure. Arata placed her on her chair so she could rest for a few minutes.

 **LEMON END.**

" **Phew that was incredible. So what now?"** Dante yelled.

'Let's clean all this up and then wait until Lilith wakes up.' Arata said calmly. Using one of Dante's spells he cleaned the room so the smell of sex was gone. Soon after, Lilith woke up and, despite her embarrassment, she was very happy. The two went back to their respective rooms and Arata sat down on his bed to think about the day.

" **What's wrong bud you seem mad about something?"** Dante asked curiously appearing out in the open for the first time in a while.

"Well, I loved all the sex, but I didn't really learn anything." Arata groaned.

" **So do you wanna tell him or should I."** Sora said appearing next to Dante.

"Tell me what?" Arata asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

" **Remember how that Liese girl could learn about other people's powers. Well I was able to copy that power when you kissed the girls so..."** Dante awkwardly muttered.

" **So, you can now use those girls' powers as your own. Well besides the grumpy girl."** Sora relayed happily.

"You gotta be kidding me." Arata started to complain as his grimoire tried to apologize.

" **I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but you were horny, and I was horny, and Sora was..."** Dante tried to apologize.

"You should've told me that earlier. If I had done that body sushi I could've gotten Mira's power! That's utter bull!"

Dante sweatdropped at his reaction, **"So that's what was bugging you."**

" **Told ya he'd be okay."** Sora taunted.

" **SHUT UP, SORA!"** Dante yelled as the two went back into Arata's mind.

Well that's it for Chapter 15. The inspiration for this chapter was a combination of the Trinity Seven OVA where Arata learns from the girls and he imagines all the sexy time fun and Lilith and Arata's 'date' later on. This was a fun way to get back into the lemon swing of things, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't worry, he will have lemons with Levi, Mira, and Liese soon, but I wanted to get Lilith out of the way. Next chapter a surprising revelation leads to a dangerous mission for Arata and the gang.

AN: it may not be your cup of tea but I have a new story based on the LN/Anime Hundred check it out on my page.


	17. Mission With Mira

Chapter 16: Mission with Mira

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 16 of Trinity Seven. Last time Arata's desire to learn more about the archives led to very little learning and a lot of loving as a few of his Trinity Seven lovers made teaching fun. Yui, Arin, Selina, and Liese all gave Arata a sexytime that he could appreciate. Mira was also involved, but Arata surprisingly ignored her. With the day nearly over the biggest surprise was that the Trinity Seven of Lust, Lilith, finally gave into her desires and slept with Arata. Turns out Dante was able to copy their powers so everything worked itself out though. With a sexy day complete, Arata was ready to have some fun.

'Huh? What's going on?' Arata thought as he felt an odd sensation on his body. Opening his eyes he was shocked to find that he was back in his old room at home and his childhood friend Hijiri was giving him a blowjob.

Hijiri noticed Arata was now paying attention. "Oh good, your awake." She calmly said before resuming her work.

"Ahh, this feels nice." Arata relaxed as Hijiri brought him to his release before swallowing all of his cum.

"Time for class Arata." Hijiri said with a smile.

"Not that I'm complaining, Hijiri, but why did you give me a blowjob?" Arata asked confused.

"That's easy, silly. It's because you never wake up, and I decided since we'd been doing all of those things, I figured why not." Hijiri explained.

"Uhh, Hijiri, this is a dream, isn't it?" Arata said finally realizing what was going on.

"Yes it is, but isn't it a wonderful dream?" Hijiri confirmed.

"Yes, but I gotta wake up. Shame, you give great blowjobs." Arata asked before opening his eyes. Now back in his old room he was disappointed to find he was sleeping alone.

" **Man, you're living the life. You got all those girls and yet you still think of your old childhood friend first.** " Dante said appearing in front of him.

"Damn it Dante, what are you doing?" Arata said annoyed as he got up from his mid afternoon nap. He was currently in some regular clothes since it was the weekend.

" **Go get showered and dressed; the principal wanted to see you for a meeting.** " Dante informed Arata.

"Thanks a lot." Arata grouched as he went to the baths.

"Dammit, how many times have I told Arin not to do that?" Arata said as he and Dante were running in the corridor. Arata was running because Arin snuck in the bath and convinced him to have a quickie. The fact he didn't relieve himself after his dream didn't help things either. If Dante hadn't warned him he was running late, he probably would've continued all day.

" **Don't lie, you love having sex with her. Although I wonder if your anger was because of your dream?"**

"Oh shut up!" Arata said turning a corner.

" **This is won't end well."** Dante chuckled as he looked at the scene in front of him. In his hastiness to get to the principal Arata ran into the one person in this school who didn't seem to like him.

'Shit! This is not what I need.' Arata thought as he gathered himself. He was face first in Mira's panties with one hand on her left breast and the other one dangerously close to his own pants.

Mira was shocked at the scene since she couldn't believe the position she found herself in. "YOU PERVERTED BEAST!"Mira shouted before slapping Arata in the face and running off.

" **HAHAHA! That's karma for you, big guy. If you had just done like I told you and had your body sushi, you wouldn't be in this mess.**

"Shut up, Dante!" Arata said as he gathered himself and made his way towards the principal's office.

"HAHAHA! Man, you have some luck." the principal commented as he saw Arata's bruised face and the angered expression on Mira. When Arata arrived Mira freaked out again and mentioned what happen to the other six Trinity Seven members.

"Geez Onii-chan, if you wanted to grab someone's boobs, you could've just told me" Yui flirted.

"Not now, Yui." Arata groaned. "If the big guy is calling us together, it means somethings happened, and it can't be good."

The principal smirked at Arata's words. "That's right, Arata. We have some bad news to discuss. News that affects everybody in this room.

"Principal, what happened?" Lilith said concerned.

"All of you are familiar with Royal Liber Academy, correct?" The principal said calmly.

'What the hell? That's Hijiri's school!' Arata thought concerned.

"Yes, we're all aware. It's the second of the three big magic academies. Of course, in the case of the Magic King candidate over there, it's also where his 'ex-girlfriend' used to go." Liese revealed.

"Yeah, that's Hijiri's old school. But how did you know about my connection to Hijiri, Liese?" Arata scowled.

"You two can argue about that later." The principal said with a serious expression on his face. "Anyway, Royal Liber Academy was recently destroyed."

"WHAT!" Arata yelled in shock. The girls were also shocked since they knew about the many powerful mages, including Hijiri."

"That's right. While you guys were fighting Liese, somebody attacked the academy and took out everybody here" the principal said with a rare frown on his face.

" **Let me guess, you want Arata and gang to investigate and find out who attacked. Then report back to you, right?"** Dante said as he appeared in front of everybody. Fortunately this time he had his clothes on.

"Bingo, you got it." The principal confirmed.

" **That is an absolutely horrible idea."** Dante said vehemently.

"How dare you talk to the principal like that?" His assistant angrily said.

"It's alright." The principal said relieved. "So why is it a bad idea, Dante? What are you thinking?"

" **Any group capable of attacking one of the big 3 magic schools would have tons of powerful members, and my guess is their next step is coming here. If you send me and the big guy, that's fine. With my power and Sora's assistance, we can analyze the area in seconds. Keep the rest back in case that group attacks here."** Dante directed.

The gang is shocked at the calm analysis the spirit revealed. The principal in particular was surprised since Dante had outlined a very clever plan. "Very well. That sounds fine with me. Any objections?"

"YES!" Mira shouted to everyone's surprise.

"Come on BOSS, that shouldn't be a problem" Liese said sarcastically.

Mira was furious at the words from the ex-member of grimoire security. "First off you have no right to call me boss, traitor!" Mira said angrily as she was still mad at Liese's betrayal. Returning to the principal she continued. "Secondly: let's say this organization did attack. Sending the so called Magic King candidate to the place that has just been attacked is just asking for a disaster. It's a trap waiting to happen, especially if they're smart enough to take out an entire school."

The principal smiles and responded. "Okay, so who would you suggest go with him?"

"Just me." Mira said sternly. Turning to her fellow Trinity Seven she gives her reasoning. "Yui is our most powerful mage outside of you, so we need her here. Plus she's far too attached to this pervert and I fear she'd just try to spend the mission having sex. Arin and Lieselotte provide similar concerns about the lack of actual work getting done. Plus Liese could still betray us and then we'd be in real trouble. Levi's traps would be useful in defending the school and Lilith-sensei could be a calming presence which leaves Akio and me. Since we need to watch over Liese, Akio stays as well which leaves me." The girl calmly analyzed.

" **If I didn't know any better I'd say you were spying on master, weren't you, strict girl?"** Dante said smirking.

"Of course, I don't trust the pervert. Ever since he's arrived this calm school has gone crazy" Mira stated angrily.

" **That's not what I meant. You instantly knew that three girls would just try to have sex with him the whole time. Makes me wonder what your interest is in the big guy yourself"** Dante said calmly.

"That's not true!" Mira vehemently denied.

"But boss, didn't you tell me that you wanted to serve him as a maid during the Gula session. Plus there was the body-" Akio teased before getting cut off.

"AKIOO!" Mira screamed cutting her off from revealing the sordid truth about their training session before.

"AHEM." The principal coughed bringing things back to the matter at hand. "Anyway that's fine. Mira and Arata will go to Liber Academy. The rest of you girls will stay and make sure that everything is secure here." The principal calmly directed.

"Fine with me. I'm up for it." Arata replied calmly.

"Arata be careful. This is your first true mission." Lilith says concerned.

"I'll be fine sensei I have six reasons to come back safe and sound." Arata said calmly.

"What do you mean six reasons perverted king?" Mira scowled.

Arata smirked before counting "Its simple 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." pointing to Yui, Arin, Lilith, Selina, Lieselotte, and Levi respectfully causing each girl to blush.

"Hey! What about me?" Akio interjected angrily.

"Sorry Akio, I have seven reasons not to leave." Arata apologized before walking up to the large mage and kissing her on the cheek; the little action causing the large mage to blush.

"You perverted scum." Mira growled angrily.

"Ignore her, Arata. She's just jealous she's not getting kissed. Just get back safely, okay." Liese teased.

"HAHAHA, okay guys, the love fest is over." The principal chuckled. "I'll send you guys tomorrow morning since it's getting late in the day."

"Works for me, all this is a real pain in the ass." Arata said irritably as he hastily made his way back to his room. The girls could all tell this was a tough situation for him.

Back in his room Arata was sitting down with a worried expression. "I wonder if that's why I had that dream?" Arata thought with concern.

" **Come on dude, that was a vision if ever there was such a thing. Gotta admit though, something strikes me as odd about all of this."** Dante said concerned.

"You mean that somehow a rogue organization managed to destroy an entire magic school, including a paladin class mage. Yeah, I admit that was surprising. Hijiri once told me that her master had some serious power. We're walking into a big time trap."

" **Sora is still connected to Hijiri despite being attached to you. If that girl was in any real danger, she would've said something. The fact she didn't means that one of two things happened."**

"Yes, it means that either Hijiri is okay and she just went into hiding OR..."

" **Or that Hijiri was part of the group who did it. I'm hoping it's the former, but I'm betting it's the latter."** Dante said with a grim expression on his face.

"Yes, but for now we wait." Arata said calmly before deciding to get changed for bed. Just as he was about to go to sleep he was interrupted by a knock on the door. When Arata went over he was met by an impressive sight. Akio and Mira both came by in pajamas. Akio's was yellow with some letters on it while Mira wore a pink ensemble with frills all over.

"Yo big guy, we came by for a night visit." Akio said with a smirk.

"AKIOO!" Mira yelled.

"I'm just kidding, we came by since the principal wanted us to tell you what to expect on your first real mission. Well, okay, he told me because he knew Mira wasn't comfortable with ya. Boss came anyway because she still doesn't trust you being alone with any of us."

"Gotcha, so come on in." Arata invited, opening the door for them..

" **Oh boss, if you wanna have some fun, don't worry I already cast the spell so your little swimmers don't knock up anybody."** Dante said smirking before leaving.

"You perverted scum." Mira spat angrily.

"Hey, hey, I wasn't planning anything this time." Arata said sarcastically. An angry glare from Mira soon changed his expression to a more serious one. "So, what's going on?" Arata said sternly.

"There's a good chance this is a trap so be careful." Akio confirmed what Arata suspected.

"Yes, I know. Dante and I were just discussing that very possibility. Too many things don't add up"

Akio looked on surprised at how calm the young man was. "Hey, aren't you worried about that Hijiri girl?" Akio asked quizzically.

"Hell yeah I am. But this situation stinks of something fierce. Plus Sora was Hijiri's grimoire, so she's connected to her. The fact she's not freaking out means that everything is just fine. I'm more worried about the girls staying here while Mira and I go to Liber."

"Why in the world are you concerned about them" Mira asked incredulously. Like Akio she was surprised at the young man's calm expression.

"Because if this organization attacks the school, you girls will be in greater danger then me. They'll know the Trinity Seven are at the school, so they'll bring some serious heat. Plus, even if somebody attacks me at the school, Dante and Sora will be more than enough to handle them. I'm kinda powerful" Arata explained calmly.

"Hmph, lets go, Akio. This perverted man will be just fine." Mira says grumpily as she prepares to leave.

"Mira you go. I'm gonna stay. After all, this IS a night visit." Akio says with a grin.

"Suit yourself, Akio." Mira conceded before leaving. As she closed the door it was time to get down to business.

"So, a night visit huh? I thought Lilith was the sin of Lust" Arata smirked.

"She is, but that doesn't mean I don't have dirty thoughts of my own." Akio smiled before starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Well, only one round tonight. I do have a mission tomorrow." Arata said with his own grin.

"I am the sin of Gluttony. You're gonna need a lot more than one round to satisfy my hunger. Now come on, Nii-chan." Akio teased, revealing her bare breasts to Arata.

"Challenge accepted." Arata started pulling down his pants. Needless to say that by the time they finally got to sleep Arata deposited a few loads in Akio's pussy.

When Akio had finally dozed off, Arata could finally take care of the thing he was most concerned about. "Yo Sora, where are you? I know you've been hiding your presence from us all day." The young mage called out in his mind.

" **Here I am master. I cut myself off from you guys for a little bit because I wanted to make sure that Hijiri couldn't hear what you guys were planning."** Sora said timidly before appearing in front of him.

"So, I was right wasn't I?" Arata asked calmly.

" **Yes, it's as you and Dante guessed. A lot has changed for her since you two last met."**

"I figured as much. I guess it's a good thing we have the plan we do." Arata said calmly before going to sleep. The mission with Mira just got far more interesting and Arata knew that the next day was going to be extremely annoying.

That's it for Chapter 16. So the prep for the mission to Liber Academy has begun. Sorry guys, no true Akio lemon, YET, but don't worry I won't leave her out for long. In case you haven't already noticed, there are gonna be a few notable changes for this arc since Arata and Mira are the only ones coming to Liber Academy. Don't worry, you guys are still gonna get some quality stuff.


	18. The Reluctant Reunion

Chapter 17: The Reluctant Reunion

I do not own Trinity Seven and any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 17. An ominous dream about his old lover, Hijiri, may have started his day off pleasantly, however by the middle of the day news of his lover's old school placed Arata in a very rough place. Luckily for Arata he was able to investigate it while convincing his fellow Trinity Seven to stay behind. Except of course Mira, who still didn't quite trust Arata. Though by the time the night was over it was clear that Mira may not trust the young man but she did have budding feelings for the young man.

As the sun shone into Arata's room he was greeted by a rather unusual site. Next to him was a naked Akio, who he had thoroughly pleased the night before. Of course on top of him was Yui who snuck into the room sometime after he finished with Akio. Yui was currently giving the young man a titfuck when he woke up to the sight.

"Good morning, Onii-chan." Yui said with her typical smile. Of course for Arata, her breasts enveloping his member made things quite interesting.

"Ahh, calm down, Yui." Arata groaned in pleasure. He tried to be as quiet as he could since he didn't want to wake the sleeping Akio.

" **This lucky bastard. Wakes up with one naked girl to his side and another girl giving him a boobjob."** Dante grumbled inside his head.

" **Oh come on Dante, let's face it, the girls know how tough it is for him right now. Give him a break"** Sora teased.

'Shut up, both of you!' Arata thought as he mentally silenced his two grimoires. Focusing back to his present problem he was about to hit his release.

"Ahh! Yui, I'm cumming!" Arata groaned.

"Okay, Onii-chan!" Yui says before wrapping her mouth around the young man's member. She did it just in time to have a load slammed right into her throat. To Arata's shock Yui swallowed most of his seed, making for quite the sight.

"Geez, and here I thought you didn't have any juice left." Akio says having woken up at some point during the ministrations of the two mages.

"Hey, when a hot girl gives me a titjob, I can't help it. But no more, we have a mission today" Arata shrugged. "Trust me ladies, there will be plenty of time for sex after I get back." Arata promised before going to the showers.

"Really, Arin? Again?" Arata groaned annoyed as once again Arin was waiting for him in the shower naked. "Fine, let's get this over with." Arata relented before finishing off Arin.

" **I don't know why you're complaining. You're getting more sex this morning then some of your classmates have the entire year"** Dante teased.

Eventually Arata managed to get ready for his mission despite the interruptions. Luckily for him his other girls seemed to give him a break, at least for now.

"You're late, perverted man." Mira scowled as Arata finally managed to make his way to the principal's office. The principal seemed amused, but Mira certainly was not.

Arata sweatdropped, deciding not to reveal the fact that the reason he was late was because of sex with Arin. "Yeah, I got a little distracted this morning" Arata said with a shrug.

"Hahaha, it's tough to be popular, huh Arata?" the principal teased.

'You have no idea.' Arata thought with amusement.

"Anyway, it's time to get going, perverted man." Mira says angrily. "We'll be taking a warp over to the Royal Biblia Academy." Mira stated. She explains a few more things but Arata's surprised.

'Hey Dante, you have any idea why Mira's so mad at me?' Arata thought annoyed.

' **Probably part of it is the fact that she knows you had sex with her partner.'** Dante quipped with a chuckle.

"Wait, you mean she was watching last night?" Arata asked shocked.

" **She wasn't watching she just hid behind the door and masturbated to Akio's moans. You finally thawed her out"** Sora teased.

"Are you paying attention, perverted man?" Mira screamed. Obviours Arata wasn't thanks to his grimoire's words.

"Yeah, I was. Let's get going." Arata said calmly. Arata was finally ready to head to the academy.

"Let's go." The principal said activating the warp.

"Sweet, this is gonna be fun." Arata smirked. He loved the idea of using a warp although Dante's powers were far more useful but since he didn't know the location this would help.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" A voice called out as a couple of familiar girls came running into the room. It appeared that Selina and Liese both wanted to send the young man off.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Mira groaned.

"Yeah, sorry. Big sis and I wanted to send Arata off." Selina admitted with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Arata said with his typical grin. First off was Selina who got on her tippy toes before giving Arata a small peck on the cheek.

"Good luck, Arata." Selina said smiling.

"Thanks Selina. Be careful yourself." Arata says replied patting the girl on the head.

"My turn, Magic King." Liese stepped forward with a sultry smile. Liese wrapped her arms around Arata giving him a much more passionate kiss. The two clashed tongues as a smirking principal and stunned Mira looked on.

"Alright, Alright, that's enough. If I let you continue you two might fuck right here in my office" The principal teased, deciding it was time to get moving.

Liese released Arata and looked back at the principal blushing heavily. "Hey it's not my fault he's so much fun to kiss. Oh, and don't worry I didn't try stealing his power." Liese teased to the annoyance of Mira.

"Let's go already." Mira insisted as she and Arata got into the warp.

"See you guy's later." The principal said smirking.

"Yeah, good luck and I hope for our sakes nothing else happens." Arata stated worried. Once the spell activated, the principal immediately noticed something was wrong.

"My, my, it seems like something already went wrong." The principal observed.

"Do something, principal." Liese shouted in panic.

"I got it. Don't worry, I'll make sure that they get there safely." The principal assured. The principal managed to stabilize the situation and the warp worked out. "Phew, that was tough." The principal sighed in relief.

"So, did it work?" Liese asked concerned.

"Yes, it did. But I'm glad that I just sent those two. Otherwise we might be in real trouble." The principal responded calmly.

"Hey principal, let's evacuate everybody because if Arata was right about this, maybe he was right about the possible attack." Liese warned

"Yeah, I got it" The principal said as he made arrangements to start getting the students away from the school.

Meanwhile Arata and Mira had arrived at what they thought were the ruins of Royal Biblia Academy. Unfortunately things weren't quite what the two originally expected. "Hey Mira, I thought the principal said the school was destroyed." Arata said shocked. Before them the school was completely alright as though no harm had come to the school.

" **Hey boss, this is a barrier. We're in a different dimension right now, which is why the school is going well."** Dante said appearing out of nowhere.

"I see. Thank you Dante." Arata acknowledged calmly.

"What does this mean?" Mira asked concerned.

" **It means that this was definitely a trap. Whoever attacked the school did so with a particular plan in mind. They probably planned to lure the Trinity Seven here to weaken your school. That's why the warp was affected. Most likely the principal didn't realize it until it was too late."** Sora said arriving next to him as well.

"Well this is gonna be interesting." Arata said annoyed.

" **Yep, there's only one person I know who could've crafted a barrier this powerful."** Sora says calmly.

"Yep, I agree. So let's see what she wants." Arata agreed with a dark expression on his face.

"Wait a minute, who did this? What's going on?" Mira questioned angrily. Mira had been paying attention to the explanation, but when Sora mentioned the person who cast the barrier, she noticed a very annoyed expression.

"This was likely the doing of my lovely ex, Hijiri. Well since she's invited me all the way here; I guess we should look around and see what she wants." Arata said still rather unhappy. The group made their way around the school making sure to prepare for everything. As they moved, Arata's two grimoire's had odd looks on their faces. Arata wasn't too concerned but decided to asked about it anyway.

" **Something about this place is odd, Master."** Dante said concerned.

"What's wrong, Dante?" Arata responded worried.

" **Don't worry about it. Let's just hope no enemies show up."** Sora sarcastically stated.

"Too late for that." Arata observed calmly. Looking forward there were multiple shadow monsters just like the ones that Arata and Mira saw during their fight to save Yui.

" **You had to jinx it, didn't you, Sora."** Dante groaned.

"Hmph, you're worried about insignificant pests like this? Let me handle them." Mira boldly stated before stepping in front of the group.

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you."** Dante warned.

"Hmph, like I'd trust such a dirty grimoire." Mira dismissed his advice angrily. **"Connecting to Superbia Archive, I'm executing my thema!"** Mira shouted as her magic energy swerved around her body. All of the sudden the magic energy dissipated and Mira was left butt naked.

" **I warned you."** Dante taunted.

"This is your fault, perverted man!" Mira screamed before bending her naked body to hide herself.

"Uhh, I didn't do anything." Arata innocently claimed.

" **Neither did I."** Dante repeated.

" **Uhh, guys as much fun as it is to look at her naked, shouldn't we deal with these monsters first?"** Sora said sarcastically.

" **Yeah, I got this." Dante rolled his eyes. "BLACK ARTS IRA: DEVASTATION BOMB!"** Taking very little time, Dante fired a massive orb of dark energy which quickly destroyed the monsters.

"Phew, that was close." Arata sighed in relief.

" **Yeah, but shouldn't we do something about grumpy girl over here?"** Sora reminded the guys.

"Yeah, let's find a classroom and rest. We have some stuff to discuss." Arata directed calmly taking control of the situation.

"Hey! What about my clothes?" Mira yelled.

"Oops, you're right." Arata said before taking off his shirt and giving that to her to wear. Like that the four went into an open classroom to chat. Arata of course was in front because Mira didn't want him to see her naked bottom

" **Well, seems Master and you are in a pinch grumpy girl. You guys can't use magic in this damn barrier, which means your ability to fight is limited."** Dante pointed out.

"If we can't use magic, then how can we fight?" Mira yelled.

" **That's pretty obvious. You don't. Dante and I can use magic, so we'll be able to relax. Although I think Master made a pretty smart decision earlier."**

"What do you mean, Sora?" Arata said calmly.

" **Duh, this is just you and Mira, but imagine what would've happened if the whole Trinity Seven were trapped here."** Dante pointed out.

Mira thought about what Dante just said and comes to a shocking realization. "Oh no, the school!" Mira yelled upset.

"Well done, so you figured out our little plan." A voice says walking into the room wearing a hood, causing the group to turn around.

(Near Royal Biblia Academy)

Nearby the Biblia Academy, two young women stood at a hill waiting for something to happen. You couldn't see their faces, but you could tell that these were not friendly.

"Seems like something went wrong, huh master?" The taller girl says. The two looked down and noticed that the school is calmly evacuating.

"Yes, so either they were tipped off by Liese, or somehow Hijiri's old boyfriend is smarter than we thought." The smaller figure says.

"Well, should we attack?" The older girl asked worried.

"Yes, we should. But we'll need to summon more troops before we do." The shorter woman says determined. As the two look down, they know it was only a matter of time till they strike.

(Liber Academy Alt Dimension)

"Well done, so you figured out our little plan." A hooded figure remarked calmly.

"Who are you and what do you mean little plan?" Mira yells angrily.

"Well, our group was planning to trap the Trinity Seven in this little barrier while we destroyed your school. Unfortunately it seems as though our plan was seen through." The person answered calmly.

"Yep, although frankly your school being destroyed was far easier when one of its strongest mages is doing the attacking." Arata revealed seething a bit.

"Hmph, you were always way too smart for your own good, Arata." The figure says before slowly revealing herself. The young girl's silver hair and green eyes looked at the young man with a reluctant happiness. "Hello Arata. It's been a long time."

Arata smirked a bit since before him was his old friend Hijiri. "Hello, Hijiri. I must admit I figured we'd meet again, but not like this."

When Arata mentioned the name Hijiri, the young mage freaked out. "Wait! What do you mean, Hijiri? Perverted man, what's going on?" Mira angrily spoke out.

"Mira, I'd like to introduce you to Hijiri. The girl who taught me about magic, and you could say is directly responsible for me becoming Magic King." Arata revealed.

"No way, I thought she was"

"Killed in the attack on Liber Academy?" Arata finished for her. "No, the funny thing is I think she was behind the attack." Arata continued as he looked at his childhood friend.

"That's right, I destroyed Liber Academy, and all because I wanted to see you." Hijiri confirmed happily.

Boom, that's it for Chapter 17. As many expected and predicted, Hijiri appears in the ruins of the academy. I thought this would be a good place to cut it off and I'm sorry for such a short chapter. Yeah, I changed it a little bit but I'll make up for it with a much longer one next time around. Don't worry guys, I promised a Mira lemon and I will deliver, but not yet. I took some liberties with this chapter because honestly this part's kinda boring. Next chapter Arata tries to find a way to escape the ruins of Liber academy along with Mira. Meanwhile Liber Academy is attacked and the Trinity Seven are pressured like never before.


	19. Barriers and Big Battles

Chapter 18: Barriers and Big Battles

I do not own Trinity Seven and any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 18. A normally relaxing morning turned hectic when Arata was sent to Liber Academy by the principal. Their reason; to see the aftermath of a destroyed academy. When Arata and Mira started the transportation, it was quickly clear that this was a trap. Of course when the two arrived at the academy to find it completely fine, it was clear a trap had been activated. After some quick searching, the mastermind of the attack was revealed. It was Arata's old girlfriend.

AN: The results of the poll are done. Levi was the winner and that's something I did not expect. However as promised Levi will be the first girl in the trinity seven orgy chapter. Sadly that won't be for a little bit of time. Though it will be something. Now on to the chapter.

"I destroyed my old academy because I wanted to see you." Hijiri said happily. Despite the gruesome admission, Hijiri's expression was one of pure joy.

Arata sweat dropped a bit at the ridiculous words from his cousin, but it was her former grimoire that was even more shocked. **"Hijiri, how could you do that? How could you destroy your old classmates so easily?"** Sora yelled as she manifested.

"Ahh, Sora, it's good to see you after all this time. Thank you by the way." Hijiri said smirking.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Mira asked confused. She knew there was a connection between Sora and the new girl but it seems as though something had changed.

Dante appeared in person and with an amused expression on his face. **"Our little friend here has been monitoring us since Arata arrived in the academy. My guess is the situation we're in now is because she was jealous. Kinda sad actually"**

"Wait, so you mean ever since you got released, she's been watching all the fun? Woo boy." Arata said with a chuckle.

Hijiri blushed at Arata's suggestion. "Yes, you can only imagine how furious it made me having to watch what was happening. Especially since that should've been me."

" **Yeah, it's a shame. Well I bet if you were a good girl and released this barrier, master wouldn't mind a little action right now. Then again that's only if you were the real Hijiri."** Sora teased.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked once again confused.

"So this is Hijiri's second grimoire huh? She always mentioned she had two, I guess this is her" Arata revealed. He could tell that this wasn't his cousin but he didn't mind the fake image.

" **Yep, Ilya's Fragment. She replaced Hijiri at times when she had to attend classes. It's kinda funny actually. She might like you as much as Hijiri herself."** Sora teased.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." The false Hijiri said angrily. "If you want to get out of here, the barrier is somewhere in this academy. Have fun trying to find it because there are tons of monsters blocking your way. Bye bye." The fake Hijiri teased before vanishing.

"Well, I guess it's time to find that barrier." Arata groaned.

"Wait, what's going on?" Mira asked confused. 

" **Short version or long version?"** Sora smirked.

Dante looked on annoyed. He decidedto go with the short version. **"Listen girlie, here's the deal. Arata's ex-girlfriend/cousin is all pissy that Arata's been getting tail that's not her. So she destroyed Liber Academy hoping to lure the trinity seven here and trap them. Meanwhile, she and the rest of her buddies destroy his new school."** Dante stated frankly.

"Oh no! We need to get back!" Mira panicked. Her concern for Akio was rather obvious. 

"No we don't, Mira." Arata said calmly. "Dante said the plan was to trap the entire Trinity Seven. They still have 6 of them, remember?"

"Okay, but let's hurry anyway. I don't want to leave the others alone for a while." Mira said concerned.

(Biblia Academy)

"So the evacuation is complete?" the principal checked. Right now the rest of the Trinity Seven were in the principal's office waiting to figure out what they were going to do next.

"Yes sir. You should go there and defend the barrier holding everyone while we take care of the enemy." Lilith informed him as calmly as she could. Lilith was nervous, as were the rest of the girls, but they figured Arata would arrive soon enough

"I hope Onii-chan is okay." Yui said nervously.

"Hah! Knowing him he'll end up with a new harem member by the end of all of it." Levi teased.

"You mean Mira, right?" Akio joked. The girl knew that her little junior was attracted to the young man, but she didn't expect her to act on those feelings.

"No, but that would be fun in its own way." Liese chimed in.

"Hahaha, so while we wait for them to attack, let's start preparing our defenses." The principal directed.

"RIGHT!" The girls all shout and set about preparing for the invasion.

"Arata, I hope you're okay" The principal said worried that things were just getting started.

(Liber Academy)

" **Dammit! These things are getting on my nerves."** Dante cursed before blasting a few of the monsters with an attack.

"Yeah, sorry Dante. I wish I could back you up." Arata says nervously. He and Mira were running with Dante while Sora checked another part of the school.

" **Whatever, it's fine. Although I'm more worried about Sora. I wonder how much she'll be able to fight."** Dante commented in rare concern.

"Oh? Worried that your fellow grimoire is alright?" Arata said with a coy smile.

 **Of course I am, if she's gone, who's gonna sate my lust. I have to watch all of the stuff you do and I get the feedback. It totally sucks."** Dante confessed causing Arata to sweatdrop and Mira to blush heavily.

"You two are both too perverted!" Mira screamed in anger and embarrassment.

"THANK YOU!" The two happily reply. As the battle continued on this side, elsewhere Sora was alone. When the two separated, Sora went alone and sent Dante and Arata away from Ilya because she wanted to speak to her fellow grimoire. With any luck she could figure out what Hijiri was after.

"Seems you managed to trick those two, didn't you, Sora?" Ilya said appearing in front of her. Instead of disguising herself as Hijiri, Ilya chose to use her actual appearance. Her slim face had become a bit fatter, and instead of the relative flat chest of Hijiri, she had a much more sizeable bust. Her hair went from blue and straight to green and wavy, so she made for quite the figure.

" **Yep. It's a shame because Dante's horny ass would've loved your real form. Well among other things."** Sora teased. 

"Hmm, I'm surprised he kept you around. Well that works fine for me. Return to Hijiri's side or I'll have to defeat you." Ilya threatened.

" **Hmph! I wonder why you would make that threat. Hijiri wants Arata all for herself, and now that I think about it so do you. I can remember the frustration you felt because you knew all he cared about was Hijiri."** Sora mocked.

"I-I-It's not like that at all. I don't want him." Ilya stuttered.

" **Well it doesn't really matter. I'm staying, and frankly, the only reason I came here is because I wondered what was going on. Now I know. Bye Ilya."** Sora waved with a smirk before floating away.

"Stop right there, Sora!" Ilya yelled summoning a group of black goblin like creatures to her side.

" **Oh, let me guess, students of the old school. This should be easy."** Sora yells before firing off her attack. When the dust cleared Ilya is gone but a blue cube was flying at her. **"Dammit!"** Sora cursed before a flash appeared in front of her.

When the smoke cleared, Ilya went to grab what she expected was a captured Sora, but unfortunately for her, the person she expected to find was gone and in its place; a small stick signifying some sort of substitution. "Damn it, she got away. Oh well, I guess the time's come to finish things off." Ilya cursed before heading towards the barrier.

Back with Arata, a smirking Dante was holding Sora in his arms. **"That was close, Sora. You nearly got yourself captured. All for being foolish"** Dante said with a smirk.

" **Hmph, so you followed me huh? I'm surprised I didn't detect you."** Sora said calmly. Inside she was extremely grateful but didn't want the cocky Dante to know.

" **Yeah, I figured you were up to something. Luckily for you I've always got your back. Anyway that Ilya is actually quite the looker. I'll have to punish her later for trying to steal what's mine."** Dante said with his savage grin.

" **Hey, I'm not yours!"** Sora retorted. **"But thanks anyway."** Sora then said with a blush.

"Okay lovebirds, that's quite enough." Arata interrupted. Arata, Dante, and Mira were headed outside. There was a bell tower and Dante found the barrier's core to be at the top.

"Are they always this way." Mira asked, curious of the nature of their relationship.

"Nope. Usually whenever I find them they're in the middle of some creepy sex play." Arata groaned causing both grimoire and Mira to blush.

"You pervert." Mira murmured.

"What? You asked. Either way I'm more worried about the girls. Hijiri is smart enough that the battle at the school has already begun. Granted, things changed once we switched things on them." Arata said nervously.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Mira said worried. 'Akio, I hope you're alright.' Mira thought remembering her important friend.

(Liber Academy)

"HAHHH!" Akio screamed kicking the ground and sending a shockwave at a few black magic monsters. "Geez, this is ridiculous. How come there are so many?" Akio groaned as she chased after yet another few attacks.

(Flashback)

As the girls sat down to wait, most of their thoughts were on Arata and the impending attack.

"Where are they? Maybe Onii-chan was wrong and the attack isn't coming." Yui questioned.

"No Yui, they were coming. I could sense their power very close by. My guess is they didn't expect that most of us would be here, so they are boosting their forces big time. Our Magic King's insight ruined their plans." Liese said with a snicker.

"Hmm, so what now? Do we wait or do we attack?" Akio pondered.

"Well I'm gonna go set some traps. We can prepare for them this way much better." Levi declared as she started to run away.

"You might wanna stick around, ninja, they're back." Liese announced calmly. Looking up a large black shadow could be seen in the distance. In reality the black shadow was various monsters and a few humans with them.

"My god, that's incredible!" Lilith exclaims.

"Well, let's get started girls. Time to defend our school!" Akio rallied.

(Flashback end)

"Akio, you okay?" Lilith asked, blasting a monster that had snuck behind her. The girls were getting peppered by monsters and it seemed like they weren't ending.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I can't imagine this is all they sent." Akio responded.

Up in the distance two figures were watching the battles and although the monsters were quickly being defeated. The two were rather calm.

"They're doing very well. Though I must admit using this many of them wasn't in my plans." The first figure said.

"Well when Hijiri's plan failed, we had to adjust." The second figure said. "So when do I attack Master Liber?"

"Soon, Lugh. Soon. But I want to wear them down a bit more. I don't think even you can face off against that many at once. Especially our little traitor." The first figure calmly said.

"Excellent. Well, Hijiri will arrive soon and then Biblia Academy will fall." The first figure laughed. The two figures continued to watch as the Trinity Seven destroyed even more monsters.

(Liber academy)

The group had finally made it outside of Liber academy and was right in front of the clock tower. Dante, Sora, Arata, and Mira all stood still wondering what to do.

"Well, here we are. So why aren't we moving?" Mira asked impatiently. She was tired of things being as they are and the fact she only wore a t-shirt didn't help.

" **Because this is totally a trap. Even if we can get up there, Ilya won't exactly make it easy to destroy the barrier."** Dante quipped.

" **Plus you two can't use magic. This is a situation where we have to be smart."** Sora reminded Mira.

"Well Ilya will at least attack me, so I'm going up." Arata says calmly. Looking carefully there's a small ladder. "Let's go. Sora, Dante, you guys can fly up there."

"Wait a minute, what about me?" Mira asked nervously.

"Get on my back. That way I can carry you. Plus this gives us a chance to talk." Arata insisted.

"Fine, but try anything and I'll let Ilya kill you." Mira said calmly.

" **Wow, Master hit yet another flag."** Sora teased.

" **Yep. But right now we gotta focus."** Dante insisted.

"No he didn't!" Mira yelled out angrily.

(Liber Academy)

Back at the academy the two figures had grown tired of waiting. "Alright Lugh, it's time to attack." The smaller figure said.

"Yes, Master Liber." The taller figure apparently named Lugh said as she removed her hood. Lugh was medium height with silver hair in a bowl cut. She had green eyes, although her left eye was hidden by an eyepatch. She was wearing a red Chinese dress with an intricate design and a black shirt underneath that emphasized her nice bust. Lugh radiated power and she jumped down towards the battlefield ready to make her mark.

Down on the battlefield the girls had finally dealt with most of the monsters. Unfortunately a new opponent was on the way.

"Everybody! Get ready; it's clear the first real challenge is on the way. Sensei, you Akio and Yui retreat. This one's for me and the ninja." Liese took charge.

"Why are we doing that?" Akio asked.

"Simple, I know who it is, and I know that me and the ninja are the best matchup. Plus we need to save you guys in case we lose or when Hijiri eventually shows." Liese explained.

"Alright." Lilith agreed. The three girl's retreat leaving Levi and Lieselotte to await their opponent. When the opponent arrived in a hood the figure stared at Lugh.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Liese. I figured you would still be researching that crazy world." Lugh said sharply.

"Yeah, well things changed, Lugh. How have you been?" Liese asked with a smile though she couldn't see Lugh's face. The three girls were all aware that an intense battle was on the way; a battle that may decide the fate of the world they live in.

That's it for Chapter 18 everybody. So I prepped everybody for the battle between Lugh, Lieselotte, and Levi. It also gets you ready for the climax of the battle at Liber Academy as well. I hope you guys have enjoyed my story despite everything. At any rate, next chapter Mira reveals why she and Akio are so close and Arata reflects on his bond with Hijiri.


	20. Memories

Chapter 19: Memories

I do not own Trinity Seven and any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 19. Last time it was revealed that Hijiri was behind the plot at Liber academy. Instead of Hijiri however, the gang met Ilya's fragment one of her grimoires. Meanwhile back at the school, the battle to protect Biblia academy had begun and Lieselotte and Levi prepared to face off against Lugh, a powerful swordsman. But now we turn back to the academy.

As Dante and Sora flew up to the top, Mira got on Arata's back and prepared to climb up the ladder hoping to figure out more about the man who had charmed a few of the Trinity Seven already. Despite the tense situation, Mira was shocked that the young man seemed so calm. As she held his back she was amazed at how firm it felt.

"So Mira, what's your deal with Akio?" Arata asked innocently. He had always noticed the bond between the two so the time came to figure out just what was going on.

Mira was in a daze thinking about how it felt on the young man's back and almost missed his question. "Sorry, perverted man, what did you say?" Mira responded nervously.

"You and Akio seem really close. I was wondering what it was all about?" Arata responded.

"Okay then, perverted man." Mira responded. She went on to explain how when she was younger, her power made her stand out and because of that she isolated herself.

"I gotcha. You were afraid that your power would affect the people around you. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt your friends because you got drunk on power." Arata surmised.

"That's right. Akio was a member of the trinity seven and she went out of her way to make sure that I was okay."

"I see now, Akio was your mentor. She made sure that you took care of yourself and made sure you were always safe" Arata said calmly.

"Yes that's right. I wanted to be like Akio badly and its part of why I'm so strict." Mira said calmly.

"I see. It's a beautiful relationship" Arata said calmly. He had to admit he found Mira's admiration for Akio to be a beautiful thing.

'How am I talking to this man about such a thing?' Mira thought as she was surprised by Arata's calm response. "So perverted man why did you want to know that" Mira asked sternly.

"I asked because I want to get to know you better. You had issues with me because of my perversion and I can respect that. But I felt like you needed to know the real me." Arata said calmly.

Dante flew down from where he was and decided to have his own fun. **"Come on master just admit it. You want to add her to your little Trinity Seven harem. She's the only one left. Granted, you haven't slept with the ninja yet, but that's not far away."** Dante quipped.

Mira was shocked at the words of the grimoire and in a backwards way it made sense. Immediately her feelings switched back and she got angry. "You perverted bastard. I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance." Mira yelled angrily as she started to slam his back with her hands.

"Oww! Stop that, Mira. Listen, I may have slept with most of them, but I do just want to get to know you." Arata pleaded. He did genuinely want to be Mira's friend and this was not helping. Unfortunately as she continued it became a problem. "Geez, stop this Mira, or we're gonna fall!" Arata said annoyed.

Mira calmed down because at the height they were at a fall would be dangerous. "Alright then. So now it's your turn perverted man. What's the deal with you and that Hijiri girl? If she's doing all this for you, there's got to be a special bond between you. You asked about my relationship with Akio, so it's only right I get to ask about your relationship.

"Yeah, there is." Arata admitted. "Hijiri and I met a few years ago under interesting circumstances. Much like Lilith, she was originally sent to kill me. Unlike Lilith however, I didn't have my powers and circumstances were far different. My parents found out about my magic power and left me when I was ten years old because they were terrified of me. I managed well enough on my own, but it was becoming tougher and tougher. When I was eleven, I met Dante and he began to teach me about my magic. A year later Hijiri arrived and claimed she was my cousin. I knew she was lying but Dante said to go with it. Together with Dante and Sora we became a convoluted family.

"So wait, why did she seal him away?" Mira asked surprised.

"Well see, the funny thing is..." Arata started to say.

" **I can explain this one"** Sora said with a snicker. **"Hijiri began to fell in love with Arata. As they both hit puberty, Dante had the bright idea to teach them about the birds and the bees. Hijiri also began to fall in love with Arata and began to act on them. To those who knew them at school, Arata and Hijiri were cousins, but there was an obvious sexual tension. At home they experimented with a lot more interesting things."**

"How indecent!" Mira said shocked.

"We didn't care. We were young. I didn't have parents and for Hijiri, it was a break from the crazy life she lived. After all she was a mage on a dangerous mission and the fact we were comfortable with each other made it easier to ignore the obvious truth"

" **Then Dante had to go screw it up."** Sora teased.

"Hold on a sec, we've arrived at the top." Arata interrupted. As the group landed on the rooftop, they looked around the rooftop for Ilya's fragment.

" **I heard that Sora. It wasn't my fault. It was a freaky accident."** Dante said angrily.

" **Key word 'freaky' huh?"** Sora quipped causing Arata to blush heavily.

"Yeah yeah, I know. After two years of makeout sessions and different stimuli; Hijiri and I decided that we would have actual sex. Well we did, and that was when things got interesting."

"Interesting? What do you mean?" Mira asked.

" **Before they were about to have sex, Hijiri told Arata the truth..." Ilya said arriving on the scene.**

"What do you mean the truth?" Mira asked completely ignoring Ilya's fragment at the stunning revelation. The two of them were a couple and it begged the question things went wrong.

 **"She told my partner the truth about why she came in the first place. We knew she was lying about being my cousin but she actually revealed the truth. That he was the future magic king and I was a dangerous grimoire. She also admitted fact that she was sent to kill Arata, but didn** **'t do so because my powers had yet to awaken. She hoped if we worked together on my powers that she could convince the school to spare me. Sadly the school wouldn** **'t allow it. So she forced him to make a choice. Abandon me and live his life peacefully or she would kill us both and erase everybody** **'s memories.** **" Dante admitted with regret and venom. He still hated that day every time he thought about it. It was part of why he was so angry at Sora when he finally got unsealed. Of course his perversion stopped him from being angrier.**

"So what did you do" Mira asked having been spellbound by the truth.

" **I made the choice for him. I got really angry and took control of Arata and my powers went berserk. Naturally the breakdown phenomenon occurred and Hijiri and Sora were forced to seal my power away in order to save everyone. The whole town had been destroyed and the only ones left alive were us. Hijiri was safe thanks to Sora and Ilya, but barely. She left Sora with my master as an apology, and told her to recreate the world. Since Arata didn't remember anything he just assumed Hijiri returned to her school. Of course a few months later Lilith came, and the rest is as you know it."** Dante said with melancholy coating his voice.

" **Yep, what Arata didn't know is that the whole time Hijiri was watching over Arata using Sora; I guess she still held a torch for you." Ilya said happily.**

"You don't mean" Arata groaned at the words.

" **Yep, Hijiri watched everything that happened and boy was she pissed off. The fact that Lilith arrived was bad enough but watching you have sex with Arin was the toughest part." Ilya admitted with a giggle. "By the way, she's still a virgin. She regrets the fact you didn't take her virginity that day. It's actually pretty funny." Ilya laughed.**

Mira looked on shocked at everything that happened. "So let me get this straight. Hijiri deceived you, betrayed you, and abandoned you. However, now she's mad that you're with these other girls instead of her so she destroyed her old school just to trap you." Mira said confused.

" **You know Master, that is pretty funny now that you think about it."** Dante admitted. The grimoire's and Arata all chuckled at the truth.

"True, but consider this for a second: Lilith tried to kill me when we first met, Akio nearly did kill me if not for Yui, Arin nearly killed everyone with that stunt she pulled, and finally Lieselotte tried to kill everybody; I'd say that girls falling for me after trying to kill me comes with the territory. Though I gotta admit, I might let a few more girls try to kill me." Arata said with a chuckle. The reality of the situation almost made everyone forget the fact they were stuck at a ruined school.

"Umm I hate to interrupt this fun bit of nostalgia, but we are still stuck here. Thanks to Ilya here, we can't go back and our friends back home are in danger. Plus you need to deal with your cousin, girlfriend, or whatever she is" Mira angrily reminded everyone.

"What are we supposed to do? Ilya sealed my powers. I can't do a thing unless we somehow get rid of the block." Arata shrugged nonchalantly.

Mira face palmed at the obvious fact that had been ignored until now. "That Dante guy can use his magic. Surely he's got a spell to get rid of the barrier."

" **Well yeah, I have two or three of them. I figured this time would let grumpy girl and Arata bond. Clearly it worked because you two seem far closer."** Dante admitted.

" **Geez, Dante you had to do something so reckless."** Sora chided.

" **Come on, you gotta admit watching those two was funny. You were hoping something more fun would happen too."** Dante responded unabashedly.

" **Yeah, it was funny. Plus this is a comical punishment for Hijiri"** Sora admitted with a giggle.

"Okay enough already. Free us from this damned barrier already!" Mira yelled out in anger.

" **Alright alright. Black Arts: Seal Breaker!"** Dante shouted after focusing his energy and releasing his newest spell.

The black energy from the spell destroyed the barrier holding the group there. They returned to their dimension and could see the true wreckage coming from the school.

"Ahh, good I can feel my magic come back!" Mira shouted. With a flash she activated her magus mode.

"Damn, I kinda missed that look. The half-naked thing works for you, Mira." Arata joked.

"Pervert!" Mira shouted although she was blushing a small bit.

" **Alright Ilya, we're free now the only question is what will you do? Surrender quietly or will we use force."** Sora said sternly.

" **Please choose force I'm itching for a fight."** Dante said greedily.

"Unfortunately for you it's going to be neither" A voice said up in the sky.

"Well this just got interesting, and this time it's the genuine article." Arata commented amused. Looking up in the sky Arata spotted the familiar visage of Hijiri.

"Hello Arata, how have you been?" Hijiri said landing on the ground with a smile. With a snap of her fingers, Hijiri turned Ilya's fragment back into a grimoire and prepared to face her old cousin.

"So this is the real Hijiri." Mira said growling.

"Yep, it's the real thing, and sadly that means it's time for you to go, Mira." Arata stated firmly. "Dante, do it." Arata ordered.

" **Got it Master. Black Arts: Dimension Gate"** Dante shouted out. To Mira's shock, an odd circle appeared underneath her.

"What are you doing, you perverted bastard! Stop this madness!" Mira yelled out. She knew Hijiri was strong and working together was the best way to win.

"Dealing with a childhood friend." Arata answered as Mira vanished into the dimension gate.

"I'm surprised you let her go. Wouldn't it be much easier to fight me with her by your side?" Hijiri asked giggling.

"I know you very well Hijiri. I wanted to make sure that we could fight 1 on 1 without too much interference. Even though we're equal in ability you're the type to go after weaknesses." Arata responded.

"Come on Arata, we both know that's only part of it. You sent Mira away for a different reason."

Arata shrugged realizing he was caught. "Fine fine. I sent her away because she was way too worried about Akio. Plus, with your real power, I'd have to use power I've hidden from the girls to fight easily."

"So you know about it huh?" Hijiri said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can sense you're hiding some real power. Plus if Mira's power wouldn't help against Liese, It definitely wouldn't work against you." Arata admitted.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. So are you ready Arata?" Hijiri said happily as she got into a battle stance.

"Yes, Hijiri. I am." Arata said before getting into his own stance.

That's it for Chapter 19. I decided to change things up this way because it's far more fun. The whole Demon King battle was anticlimactic, it would be no fun to write. You'll get a much more fun fight this way. Next chapter Arata and Hijiri face off. Unfortunately for Arata things become a bit more interesting than he would care for.


	21. Combat on Two Fronts

Chapter 20: Combat on Two Fronts

 **I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.**

Welcome to Chapter 20. Last time, Arata and Mira shared their memories of the past as they climbed up the ladder to disrupt the barrier that had trapped them in a separate dimension. Mira shared her past with her fellow Trinity Seven member, Akio; while Arata remembered his time with Hijiri. Soon after the pair managed to force their way out of the barrier using Dante's Black Arts. The past soon became present when Hijiri herself arrived to finish the job. Arata sent Mira away so he could face his cousin without interference. The two battles were about to begin and everything was working out well.

Back at Biblia Academy: Levi and Lieselotte prepared to face off with Lugh. Meanwhile Akio and the others went to face off against the rest of the forces that were attacking the school.

"It was a mistake not to face me inside you should know better Liese" Lugh said coldly staring. The swordsman knew that with her magic weapons by her side, the battle would be in her favor and was surprised at the fact that the girls intentionally fought outside.

"Hmph, you underestimate me and the ninja, Lugh. It may not be the perfect place to battle, but I figure this will be good enough." Liese teased. Unfortunately with the battle outside, Lugh had the advantage and Liese knew it. Her magic normally gave her the advantage against Lugh, but when she was outside, it was far tougher. Levi was much better at indoor combat as well.

"Well I'm glad you're confident in me Liese. Let's get going. **Connecting to the Invidia Archive! I'm executing my thema!** "Levi chanted activating her magic mode.

"Alright! **Connecting to the Acedia Archive! I'm executing my thema!** " Liselotte shouted as her uniform changed to reflect her magus mode.

"Hmph, you two are no match for me!" Lugh exclaimed before soaring into the sky. From there Lugh could watch for almost anything and react to any trick the two might offer. To her surprise however the two stayed down as if waiting for something. "Hah! You're afraid, aren't you? You know I have the advantage!" Lugh shouted triumphantly.

"Not at all!" Levi shouted from behind. Before Lugh could react the ninja nailed her with an axe kick sending her speeding towards the ground. Lugh started to fly towards the ground before she stopped herself. Unfortunately Lieselotte was waiting for that moment to attack.

"Gotcha, Lugh!" Lieselotte shouted preparing to bind her with the camera. Unfortunately for the mage, Lugh quickly dodged the attempt and tried to counter attack. The girls dodged the attacks and were poised for a long better

"Hah! Shadow clones, aren't they perfect?" Levi said smiling as she and Liese prepared to attack again.

"This won't be as simple as I thought." Lugh said irritated. The battle was only beginning and back at Liber Academy things were heating up between Arata and Hijiri.

(Battlefield)

"Before we begin, I just remembered something strange, Hijiri." Arata commented off-handedly. He was already in his magus mode ready to fight but he wanted to figure something out. The story Dante told Mira struck him as odd because it didn't match what he remembered.

"What's that, Arata?" Hijiri wondered in confusion.

"When Dante explained why he went berserk, something seemed odd about that story. I don't remember the whole 'you telling me the truth' situation and me going berserk. All I remember is one minute we we're going to have sex, and the next I'm destroying everything. So what gives?"

"Uhh… well…. you see..." Hijiri stammered for a second.

" **When Hijiri sealed your power, she also adjusted your memories of the day. She wanted to prevent you from realizing what happened and to only have positive feelings about you."** Sora revealed.

"Not fair, Sora!" Hijiri pouted.

"Explain." Arata deadpanned with an annoyed expression.

"Well...I figured that eventually we'd meet again, and I didn't want you to have bad memories of our time together. So I kinda adjusted your memories to think it was a freak accident."

"So that's why Sora had sex with me as you a few times. Even though it was a fake life she wanted me to have positive memories and considering we failed to hook up that night she figured why not." Arata said smirking.

"Sora, are you kidding me? You had sex with Arata!" Hijiri shouted angrily. Although she had spied on Arata many times, she was unaware that her grimoire was doing those sorts of things.

" **Sorry, I figured it would be a way to keep the positive vibe going. Hey at least I used your body instead of mine"** Sora admitted sheepishly.

"But that's not fair! You know how much I wanted to have sex with him! I'd rather you have used your body." Hijiri pouted.

" **Will you calm down Hijiri? Just have sex with him now. Nobody else is here and nobody else would know, besides us."** Sora groaned.

" **She has a point. Why not just do it? It'll make you feel better and it'll make him feel better. It'll make me feel better. Everybody wins**. **"** Dante insisted.

"We're kinda enemies right now. Plus I want to see how strong Arata is. We never really fought, and because of my own classes, I couldn't spy on his battles." Hijri said irritably.

" **You're doing all of this because you're mad he was banging other girls besides you. I doubt his battle strength is your real concern."** Dante said with a perverted grin.

"Enough Dante, this isn't the time for Hijiri and me to hook up." Arata said with a surprisingly serious tone.

"So you don't wanna fuck me?" Hijiri said with a frown.

"Dammit Hijiri! Of course I do, but you're the bad guy right now. Plus Lilith would kill me if she found out." Arata mumbled that last part though Hijiri still heard it. He did want to bang Hijiri, but now was not the time or the place.

"Haha, you have it rough. From what I've seen, that Lilith is kinda a stickler for rules. You must've been really satisfied when you finally got your hands on her." Hijiri said with a surprising grin.

"You would know, little pervert. If you've been spying the whole time; how often did you masturbate to my little sessions with the girls?" Arata said sarcastically.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hijiri denied looking off to the side.

" **All the time. Every night after class she'd check in on you; if you were alone she'd go to sleep, but if you were with somebody, well let's just say she came as much as they did, sometimes more."** Sora said cheekily.

"Ahh, Sora that's not fair. Why are you telling him that?" Hijiri whined. The flustered expression on her face said it all.

"Good grief, what archive are you? Wrath, lust, or envy?" Arata teased his cousin before returning to the battle at hand. "Listen Sora, we can tease Hijiri about her masturbation habits later, but now it's time to fight." Arata said with a smile before charging Hijiri with a quick burst of speed.

"Woah, you're fast." Hijiri observed before quickly dodging his fist. Hijiri focused herself, ready to attack, but before she knew it Arata was on her again ready to hit her with a roundhouse kick. Hijiri tried to dodge again but Arata's kick was too fast and hit her on the right side causing her to wince in pain.

"Not bad, huh Hijiri?" Arata said with a smile. He was holding back a little but still managed to keep up with Hijiri.

"Yeah, but that's not surprising. You've probably battled Arin a lot during your time here. You're used to fighting an Ira fighter." Hijiri said smirking.

"I wish I fought Arin more actually, every time I tried to spar with Arin, she turned it into sex." Arata shook his head irritably. "Ironically enough, all that sex did help with my training." Arata said smirking.

Hijiri blushed heavily hearing that. True, she had seen Arata have sex with Arin plenty of times, but how that was related to battle made no sense to her. "What the hell? What does sex have to do with battle?" Hijiri wondered almost afraid of the answer.

Arata smirked realizing how Hijiri had reacted to the words but continued. "Your muscles move certain ways when you fight and they also move a certain way when you have sex; after a while I was able to read people's movements even with their clothes on. It only works on women I've slept with and Arin looks enough like you that it works. Though seeing you naked hasn't hurt either" Arata says smirking. This caused Hijiri to blush heavily and groan because she was reminded of the fact Sora had sex with Arata while she was at Liber Academy.

"You can't be serious. How in the world can somebody read muscle movements from sex?" Hijiri scoffed in disbelief. Unfortunately she had no time to ponder more because Arata was ready again.

"We're in the middle of a battle Hijiri, stay focused. **Black Arts: Shadow Ball!** " Arata said focusing his energy before firing a black orb of energy straight at Hijiri.

"Hmph, that attack is useless, Arata." Hijiri taunted before dodging the attack.

"Oh was it?" Arata questioned with a smile from behind her. He anticipated the way she moved and managed to predict where she'd dodge.

"What?" Hijiri said shocked. Before she could gather herself Arata had slammed her in the gut again, causing her to groan in pain once more.

"Well well, I guess you can read somebody just from having sex huh Hijiri" Arata said smirking as Hijiri looked at her opponent in complete disbelief.

"How'd you get behind me so quickly?" Hijiri asked shocked.

"A shadow clone fired that **Shadow ball.** The real me waited for you to dodge and then snuck behind you" Arata mentioned smirking.

"That's nice and all, but **Shadow ball** is an Ira technique. How can you use the ninja's thema and an Ira? Your power shouldn't be too different from Sora's but this is nuts." Hijiri said stunned. She had some idea of Dante's power but not completely which shocked Arata.

" **Master, she doesn't know what our power can do. How is that possible?"** Dante observed stunned.

" **Yeah see here's the deal, the powers that be told Hijiri to seal your power, but never told us why. Plus during all of our magic training Dante's power never came up."** Sora revealed.

Arata decided to reveal Dante's power since it was only fair. "Okay then. Hijiri, here's the deal. Thanks to Dante, I can use all of the archives in magic. I can switch archives too."

Hijiri was absolutely shocked at the revelation. Arata could do nearly any spell he wanted and the fact he can switch in between them made him a larger threat then she realized. "Okay Arata, since it seems the warmup is over, let's take this battle to the next level. I know you're holding back and so am I" Hijiri said taking on a serious expression.

"Sounds fun Hijiri, but you'll regret making me take this seriously." Arata said smirking. If Hijiri wanted to see his real power he'll oblige. However she had no idea just how powerful he had become.

(Biblia Academy)

While Liese and Levi took on Lugh the swordsman, Akio was fighting off some of the rank and fodder alongside Lilith.

"Hahh! Take this!" Akio yells before sending a kick at group of soldiers. Lilith meanwhile was using her guns to take out her opponents.

"This is ridiculous." Lilith panted after taking out a few more opponents. The battle was beginning to get to the two girls.

"Yeah, we could use some backup." Akio agreed, tired herself. All of the sudden a magic circle appears in the middle of the battlefield.

"Could it be? Is Arata back?" Lilith says shocked. To her surprise the person who appeared from the circle was a shell-shocked Mira.

"That bastard!" Mira said groaning. Mira didn't realize that Arata had thrown her right into a battlefield and a major one at that. Some of the monsters had gathered around her hoping to attack. Luckily for Mira, Akio quickly got in front of her and sent the group flying by kicking the ground and causing a massive shockwave.

"Welcome back, Mira." Akio said happily. With the monsters now gone, the girls have a few moments to calm down.

"Where's Arata? Wasn't he with you?" Lilith wondered out loud.

"He's back there fighting Hijiri alone. He sent me away for some reason." Mira cursed.

"WHAT! How could he be so reckless?" Lilith complained.

"Hah, I wonder if he's trying to settle it his way. After all he can be very persuasive if he wanted to." Akio snickered. Both girls with her blushed heavily with what Akio was implying.

"AKIO! How could you say that?" Mira shouted in embarrassment.

"Geez, Akio. We're in the middle of a battle here." Lilith said blushing heavily as well.

"It doesn't matter. Yui and Arin are with the students, so now all that's left is to take out that Lugh girl." Akio relayed.

Meanwhile the other major battle was coming to an end. As the girls feared, being outside made it far harder for both Levi and Liese to fight the way they wanted. As a result Lugh kept pushing them back and was barely using any strength.

"Damn it, this is getting old." Liese panted heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Well, I guess with us being outside, she has the advantage. If we were inside it would be a different story." Levi said with an annoyed grin.

"I expected far more from you girls. I suppose Hijiri was worried about nothing." Lugh taunted completely calm. Her dress had been torn a little bit and you could tell she had taken a few hits but she was still in solid shape.

"Please, you have the advantage outside. If we were inside this would be far different." Liese groaned in annoyance.

"Hmph, it wouldn't change a thing. I'd even move inside to prove the point" Lugh said confidently. All of the sudden the girls all felt a massive power surge in the area.

"What in the world is that massive power?" Liese said shocked. She could tell the surge was coming from Liber Academy which was absolutely insane.

"Hijiri!" Lugh said worried having sensed the same power.

"Liese, Levi, what's going on?" Lilith said running towards the group. Akio and Mira were right behind her.

"What is this incredible power?" Mira said shocked.

"That's Onii-chan's power." Yui said appearing in front of the group.

"Yui, what are you doing here? And wait what do you mean Arata's power?" Lilith said shocked.

"All of the sudden I sensed Onii-chan's power, so I came running. But where is he?"

'Impossible! If that's Hijiri's Magic King, his power is enormous. Hijiri is strong, but this is ridiculous.' Lugh thought.

Meanwhile the principal was watching the battle from afar, and while he wanted to step in, he let the girls settle it. "My my, that power is absolutely fantastic." The principal said with shock.

"Maverick, what is that power? No human should have that level of strength." A hooded figure next to him inquired.

"That would be our little Magic King candidate Master Liber. He's unlocked something special it would appear." The principal revealed with a smile.

The figure next to him removed their hood to reveal a young girl with pink drills and ice pink eyes, "Impossible, he'd have to be a Trinity already, but it's way too soon" The girl said shocked.

"Well it appears he is a Trinity, so let's see what he does next." The principal says calmly.

Well with that cliffhanger we end Chapter 20. Sorry about the lack of fighting scenes, I must admit despite all my battles these stories are far different. I know that in the actual manga Levi and Lugh fought inside but this is gonna be more about Arata. What is that mysterious power and why is everyone is so shocked? Well you'll find out next chapter. Get ready guys because next chapter Arata reveals a power like nothing you've ever seen and thanks to his new power changes the entire battle.


	22. Arata Awakens

Chapter 21: Arata Awakens

I do not own Trinity Seven nor any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 21. Last time the battles heated up as Liese and Levi took on Lugh, who was attacking the school as part of some grand plan. Unfortunately for the two Trinity Seven members, Lugh had the advantage outside, so the two girls were quickly put on the defensive. Meanwhile Arata and Hijiri returned to the real world to fight it out after Arata sent Mira back to the school. Although the two were even, it appeared that the battle was only beginning.

(Liber Academy)

"So Arata, which of us is going to show off our real power first?" Hijiri teased. She and Arata had both been hiding some serious power and now the time had come to reveal it.

Arata thought for a second before coming to a decision. "Hijiri, why don't you go first. I have a feeling if you see my real power, you won't be able to fight properly and I wanna at least see what you can do first."

"Sounds like fun." Hijiri smirked. 'Sora, what's his real power like? I can tell he's strong, but he's hiding something else.'

" **I don't know, Hijiri. The thing is I didn't know he was able to change archives that quickly. I know his base power is huge, but as for what else he could be hiding, who knows."** Sora responded to Hijiri's annoyance.

"Let me guess, Sora couldn't tell you about my real power." Arata said amused.

"No, she couldn't, but that's fine. Get ready thanks to my Ruina Partum and Analysis thema's, I can show you a power that far surpasses Magus mode." Hijiri stated smiling before focusing her energy. Arata looked on as the violent surge of energy surrounded Hijiri and created her new form.

"Phew, that's some energy, Hijiri!" Arata complimented. He had to admit the energy was impressive, but what caught him more was the brief glimpse he had of Hijiri's naked body. Hey he was a pervert.

When the dust died down, Hijiri was at last revealed. Her pale skin had turned gray and she had black lines around her eyes. The cloak she was wearing had simply expanded and her arms had elongated with black claws at the end. "Thank you Arata, this is the manifestation of the Ira archive known as Satan. What do you think?"

"I think you look hot as hell, Hijiri, and that power is amazing. But you aren't the only one with a Trinity." Arata said with a massive grin.

"WHAT!" Hijiri and Sora gasped together. Sora manifested for a moment and wasn't happy.

" **Dante, what's this about him being a Trinity. How much were you hiding from me?"** Sora yelled out angrily.

Dante manifested himself also to respond. **"Yeah, see here's the thing, Sora. He wanted to do some special training after realizing that he could copy all the girls' powers. Since I knew Hijiri was spying, I had to keep it a secret. I hope you're not too mad."**

"Enough with the lovers quarrel." Arata said chided the too. The two nodded and returned to their grimoire forms so the battle could continue. "Get ready Hijiri, this is about to get fun." Arata announced before focusing his energy.

"Impossible. He shouldn't be able to put out this much power." Hijiri gasped in shock.

"Oh, but I can Hijiri and this is just the surface. I've got a few Trinity Seven girls to thank for helping me to work on this one. **Connecting to the Acedia, Avarita, and Luxia archives. Activating Mode Trinity!"** Arata yelled as the symbols for the three archives appeared around him. Arata's power started to skyrocket as the new mode began to show itself. His normal magus mode had a black jacket with tan jeans and a white cape, but this was far different. His black jacket had 3 golden stripes down the sides. His cape, which was white, had turned jet black. The tan jeans had also gone black. In addition, Arata managed to gain a few inches and a small bit of muscle all around. The power around him was fearsome and his skin turned gray, just like Hijiri's. Arata's power was so great that the girls back at the academy felt it.

"Incredible, how can you be this strong?" Hijiri wondered almost speechless. She couldn't believe that Arata was showing off this much power.

"Ahh, this is just the beginning, Hijiri. But before we start the battle, I think it's time we head back. I'm pretty sure the girls felt that and are panicking. I can't let my girls get nervous" Arata said smiling. Despite the darker tone to his voice even Hijiri could see that Arata was in full control.

"What are you- AHH?" Hijri shouted before she was trapped by Liese's energy.

"Sorry Hijiri, but now's not the time. **Black Arts: Dimension Gate!"** Arata shouted sending him and Hijiri back to the Academy where the girls were waiting.

(Biblia Academy)

The girls at the academy, including Lugh, were all stunned when, after sensing the powerful magic energy, a new magic circle appeared in front of them.

"What's going on here?" Lilith said stunned. When the circle faded Arata and Hijiri had appeared, though both looked completely different and Hijiri was trapped by Liese's energy.

"Hijiri, are you alright?" Lugh asked shocked. She noticed that Hijiri was bound by something and used one of her armaments to cut her loose.

"Ughh! Lugh, I'm fine don't worry. This is about to get tricky though." Hijiri said calmly turning towards Arata's new powered up form.

"Woah, you buffed up." Levi said sarcastically causing the girls to calm down. Arata's power had skyrocketed and the girls wondered just what happened.

"Yeah, my Trinity mode is pretty cool huh?" Arata said shrugging although he soon was embraced by Yui and Arin.

"Onii-chan, you look so cool!" Yui said happily.

"Husband, not bad." Arin said calmly.

"Uhh girls, I hate to ruin the lovefest, but we got a battle to finish. You do have two enemy mages in front of you, and both of them are strong." Akio reminded them.

"That's right, Arata. What will you do? Your new form is powerful, but can you face off against the two of us safely." Hijiri said calmly.

"You're right, let's do something about that." Arata said calmly.

"Lugh get ready for anything. Arata is extremely dangerous." Hijiri said in warning.

"I've got it, Hijiri!" Lugh affirmed.

"Let's take this battle somewhere else. We've already destroyed the school enough, and I doubt the principal will be too happy if we keep destroying the school. **Black Arts: Shadow dimension.** " Arata said focusing his energy. All of the sudden the group was in the same place but something felt different.

"Onii-chan, how did you do that?" Yui said stunned since she was the first person to recognize what happened. Considering it was her power he used, that made sense.

"Yui, what's going on?" Lilith said stunned since she still saw the same area.

"Onii-chan used a similar technique to mine. He dragged us into a dream world. Though unlike mine, we're all still awake."

"Yep, like I said earlier, the principal would be kinda pissed if I destroyed the school again. So I brought us into a shadow dimension" Arata said smiling.

"Hijiri, did you know he could do this?" Lugh inquired calmly.

"No, I didn't. Arata is far more amazing then I expected." Hijiri responded still in her battle stance.

Arata turned towards the two girls and he had to admit he was impressed by the girl that was by Hijiri's side. "So you're Lugh, huh. I have to admit you're pretty cute."

"Arata! Are you kidding me? We're about to start fighting and you flirt with my teammate" Hijiri said angrily.

Lugh blushed slightly at this but responded calmly. "Yes I am, Magic King. So are you going to show us what you can do?"

"Yes I am. Now let's see if you can handle this." Arata taunted before vanishing.

"Not bad you're pretty-Kyaa" Lugh started to taunt but paused when Arata was seen groping her breasts. Something a few young ladies were not happy with.

"ARATAAA!" Hijri and Lilith both yelled at the same time.

"Not to be rude, but I'm gonna have a little fun here. **Black Arts: Demon Drain!** " Arata said before biting Lugh's neck softly.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lugh moaned as Arata seemed to drain her of all of her energy.

"That can't be. That technique is…." Hijiri said shocked recognizing the technique. She wasn't the only one.

"Wait a minute, that's my technique! When did he learn that?" Liese gasped shocked as Lugh fell to the ground, seemingly drained of her magic power and flustered from Arata's groping.

'What's going on? First Yui's technique, now Liese's. What is this weird mode of his?' Lilith thought stunned. She knew Arata could use archives of the fellow Trinity Seven but clearly something had changed. Plus his skin was darker then she remembered.

"What the hell Arata? I thought you could only use the archives, but that attack is exclusive to Liese's thema!" Hijiri yelled angrily. She couldn't believe that Lugh was taken down so easily. His Trinity Mode was far more powerful than she could have imagined.

Arata could tell that his little display had stunned the girls around him. Deciding to spill the beans he revealed the truth. "You probably noticed that I just used two special techniques that are very similar to powers from you lovely ladies. **Shadow dimension** copied Yui's ability to take us into this alternate dimension but did it in a way that works better for me. **Demon Drain** is a power that, as you guys guessed, came from Liese. It's the same thing she did to Selina before she fought against us with my own twist."

"Wait a minute. How can you use those techniques?" Mira asked stunned.

"So the rumors are true…." Akio thought.

"What rumors, Akio?" Mira asked angrily. With everything making zero sense she needed answers.

"His grimoire, Solomon's Tomb, is said to be the first magic book. Spells of any kind and every kind exist in the book. It's said that its wielder can use any spell from any thema." Akio revealed to the shock of everybody.

"That's right I can. Our former evil mage also helped a lot with my work." Arata teased.

"What do you mean?" Liese said stunned.

"When you gave me that lovely kiss during our first meeting; Dante copied your power completely. Unfortunately, the jerk didn't tell me until much later."

"You mean…." Liese exclaimed realizing what that meant.

"Yes. Dante copied your power to absorb other people's power, and since then, when I kissed girls I was able to obtain their specific spells. Sadly this Trinity Mode limits me to only using the archives involved in the Trinity I'm using. However, I'd say it still works out pretty nicely."

"Well Arata, it seems you have me trapped. So what now? If you have her power, you can stop time right?" Hijiri pondered.

"I could do that pretty easily, and without the side effect. Though I'd rather face off against you the normal way." Arata said smiling.

"Hmph! You underestimate me." Hijiri scoffed.

"Well, you were struggling to beat me before. What makes you think you can stop me now?" Arata countered smugly. Using his speed he quickly got behind Hijiri again, this time hoping to chop her in the neck.

"Oh Arata! That won't work this time." Hijiri said anticipating it and moving away, dodging just in time. 0

That's fine, but you're in a bind Hijiri, and you know that. The minute you stop to attack, I'll use my speed to trap you and drain you of your energy, just like I did to Lugh. I'm that fast, and you know it." Arata said confidentially. Hijiri was finished and she knew it.

"Sadly, you're right, so I'll have to use something different. I'd rather avoid using this technique but I have no choice." Hijiri said with a half-smile.

"Oh? So you've got some special technique. I can't wait to see what you do." Arata said standing still wondering what Hijiri was planning.

"You'll regret giving me that opening, Arata." Hijiri smirked before quickly moving in front of Arata and holding him close.

"Uhh….Hijiri, I thought we were gonna hook up _after_ the fighting was over." Arata said slightly flustered.

"Sadly Arata, we won't have time for that." Hijiri said solemnly before focusing her energy.

Sora realized what her master was up to and she knew that it was a disaster waiting to happen. **"HIJIRI! Don't do that. You'll kill everyone here!"** Sora yelled out in terror.

"It's too late, Sora. I can't win so I have to take drastic measures. You know how things work sometimes. **Doom Desire!"** Hijiri shouted as her spell activated and she embraced her childhood friend.

"Your spell didn't do anything Hijri." Arata thought as Hijiri held onto him. All of the sudden everything changed. "What's happening to me?" Arata groaned as all of the sudden his power seemed to surge out of control.

" **You foolish girl, you're forcibly activating his Wrath mode. Are you insane!?"** Dante screamed out loud.

"ARATA!" Lilith screamed running towards him. Unfortunately the new surge of power blew her away.

"Ahh! What's happening?" Arata groaned in pain.

"Husband's ex just did the same thing I tried to do. However, this is much worse." Arin said regrettably.

Yui was stunned. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! When Arin pulled that stunt, Onii-chan's power nearly destroyed the school. Plus his power wasn't nearly this strong If this is worse than that…." Yui said with fear in her voice.

"That's right. Luckily for us we're in his Shadow Dimension but, once we leave Arata's world, the power will destroy the school, and possibly the world." Hijiri revealed with a grim expression on her face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Arata shouted as the transformation began inside of him, Dante roared in agony as well. All around the girls, the surge of power caused serious damage to the Shadow dimension.

That's it for Chapter 21. Sorry guys but the buildup is more fun for me that way and it gives you something to look forward to next time. Anyway I hope you liked my little modification to the battle. Still things are about to get really interesting as next time Arata's power awakens a force like nothing you've ever seen.


	23. Arata's Wrath

Chapter 22: Arata's Wrath.

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 22. Last time Arata's power was on full display as his new trinity mode took control. Thanks to his new power he quickly took out Lugh and was about to take on Hijiri. Unfortunately Hijiri had one last plan up her sleeve and this one would change everything.

AN: Sorry it's taken so long guys. I hope that you won't be waiting as long for the next chapter.

As Arata howled in pain the girls looked on in disbelief. However, one person was furious and well aware of what just happened.

"Hijiri! How could you do that? Why would you do something so insane!?" Arin yelled before grabbing onto Hijiri in a rare show of emotion.

"What's happening to Arata? What did Hijiri do?" Lilith yelled in concern. Arin's nervousness and the show of emotions made the situation even more bizarre.

" **My idiot master activated Doom Desire a spell which forcibly activated Arata's wrath magus mode and causes him to go berserk." Sora said worriedly. "Luckily for us, we're in his world, so for now we're safe. Once we get to the real world those paladins are the only hope we have."**

" **Well said, Astil Manuscript. Seems you're well aware of what happened. Dante's pillow talk must've come in handy. Arata says in a mix of his voice and Dante's.**

"Arata, is that you?" Hijiri asked nervously. Hijiri looked on at the new Arata and was nervous. It hadn't changed much from his appearance as a Trinity except everything was all black. The aura around him surged and was darker than before.

" **Yes. Tell me girl, are you the one who activated the doom desire spell?" The Arata Dante fusion said coldly.**

"Yes I am, and I have a name. It's Hijiri. Don't you remember me?" Hijiri said before having to quickly dodge a pulse of dark energy from the king.

" **For activating my spell without being one of my Trinity, you must be punished."** The fusion said before snapping his fingers and activating a spell. **"Flowers of Dark Desire!"**

Soon dark vines appeared from the ground and ensnared Hijiri and most of the Trinity Seven except Mira. To their surprise Sora and Ilya were trapped as well.

"What's going on" Lilith squirmed.

"What the hell? Why is Mira alright?" Akio complained as the vine crawled around her slowly removing her magus mode. The rest of the girls felt a similar effect.

 **Arata Inferno (AN: The name I'm giving the fusion) explained the answer. "The flowers of dark desire drain the energy of those who are ensnared by its vines. As for how it drains the power well you should see that shortly. Why your friend isn't affected I don't know but I'll find out shortly**

"I see. AHH!" Lilith said is she started to feel the effects of the spell. Most of the girls were getting drained far quicker but Lilith thus far had stayed relatively safe.

" **Interesting." Arata Inferno said as he walked over to Lilith. His odd leer made the redheaded mage uncomfortable. She had been on the other side of Arata's gaze before but this was different. There was something more curious about it.**

"W-w-what are you looking at AHH!" Lilith squealed as the plants surrounded her more.

" **I can't drain your power as quickly as the others. Something is protecting you from my spell. No matter, it will take a bit longer but I can wait." Arata Inferno sneered. Surprisingly he was interrupted by an attack out of nowhere causing him to turn towards a panting Mira.**

"I don't care what you are. I will not let you harm our sensei." Mira said charging at Arata. Mira's determination was impressive considering the situation around him.

" **Hmph! Girlie, do you honestly think you have a chance against me?"**

"No I don't, but if I can weaken you enough, the principal can stop you. On my honor as a mage of justice I will destroy you!" Mira said determined.

" **Ahh, perfect! You're a Superbia girl. That means taking your energy will be even more delightful." Arata Inferno said amused.**

"What do you mean by that?" Mira asked worriedly.

" **This bodies main thema is Superbia, as a result taking your power will be extra special. Your friends won't last much longer before the vines completely drain them. Once that's done I'll claim you for myself and then destroy the world"**

Mira came up with a plan, but she knew it was a risky one. "How about we make a deal monster."

" **I'm listening mage of Superbia. You've earned my intrigue" Arata Inferno said coldly.**

"If you return us to the real world, then I will allow you to claim me." Mira goaded the man before her. She had one chance to stop him. Although if it failed, not only would she lose her purity, but the world would be destroyed

"Mira, are you insane. If you take Onii-chan to the real world like he is AHH! He'll destroy the school easily." Yui cursed.

'Trust me Yui, I know, but there's only one person who can save us now.' Mira thought nervously.

" **Very well I'll leave this world and then claim you." Arata inferno said with a devious grin.**

Snapping his fingers he undid the world they were in. When Arata arrived along with the girls the clouds darkened instantly. For some odd reason though there was no breakdown phenomenon. Clearly whatever Arata had become was controlling the power.

" **So now how shall I do this? The easy way or the hard way. I've allowed the world to stay as is so I can destroy it properly once I'm done." Arata Inferno said with a grin. Making his way towards Mira he was ready to pounce until a new pair of voices interrupted him.**

"How about neither" The principal said appearing in front of the newer more powerful Arata.

"This world won't be destroyed by you!" Liber's master shouted.

"Principal!" Lilith shouted in relief. She could tell that there was only a matter of time until the vines drained the girls.

"Master Liber." Hijiri said finally succumbing to the vines.

" **Hmm, it's been a long time since two paladin class mages have gotten in my way. No matter, I'll simply destroy you two and get back to my meal."**

"Shame you won't get the chance to do that." Liber's principal said before snapping her fingers.

"You've gone too far this time" The principal said smiling deviously. Together the two shouted a combination spell **Black Arts: Supreme Deva Seal.** Underneath Arata Inferno two magic circles appeared.

" **WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Arata Inferno cursed as the seal activated.**

In a massive light display, Arata Inferno was sealed away and Arata fell to the ground. The new spell had sealed away Arata's wrath mode and stopped the monsters rampage. The dark clouds in the sky vanished and everything returned to normal. The girls who were trapped by the monstrous spell were all freed and from the looks of it just in time.

"Nice work, Mira. You managed to save everyone." The principal said calmly although on the inside he was panicking. What just happened was dangerous. If Mira had acted even a minute later, the spell might've failed.

"Of course, it's my duty as a member of the Trinity Sev-" Mira responded before she fainted from exhaustion. Seeing the collapsed appearances of the students and the state of the school the principal turned to his fellow master and smiled.

"So let's call a truce for now. That monstrous power has been sealed away and our magic king candidate is back to normal." The principal said smiling.

"Hmm, I thought you'd be furious, Maverick. After all you recognized what happened almost instantly" Liber said surprisingly.

"Oh, I am, but I'm going to learn from my student and forgive a cute girl just this once." Maverick said calmly.

"Hmph, you flatter me. But I'm leaving the two grimoires with your magic king. They'll help watch over the seal." Liber said turning away. Grabbing Hijiri and Lugh, the pink haired master left so Biblia academy could take care of business.

(Scene skip)

It's been three days since the battle and everything had returned to normal. Thanks to being in Yui's dream world, most of the students were unaware of what happened. Selina was the notable exception because it involved her sister. By this time the Trinity Seven had all woken up, including Lilith who was still concerned about what Arata Inferno had said to her. As for the actual Arata, he still hadn't woken up yet. Most guessing that the strain of what happened took a far harder toll on him. After all the principal said the seal they used was similar to the one Hijiri was told to use on Dante when Arata was younger. Whenever he did wake up his ability would be badly compromised. However, since he nearly destroyed the world it was a small price to pay.

"How is Onii-chan?" Yui asked nervously as the group sat around Arata yet again. The girls woke up two days ago and although weakened at first by now they had recovered.

"Yes, he's fine. It was harder than I expected to seal his power. Our magic king's become quite the powerhouse." The principal said calmly though internally he was nervous. Arata was far more then he imagined.

All of the sudden a magic circle appeared and Kasuga Hijiri was back. The girls all got into battle stances not wanting to let the girl come through. "Listen, I know you all probably hate me right now, but I need to talk to him."

"Why the hell should we let you do that? Look what happened last time!" Mira said. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Listen to me. I just want to…." Hijiri started to say apologetically but was interrupted when Arata groaned on the bed. "ARATAAA!" Hijiri yelled rushing to the side of the young man. The Trinity Seven all watched and were sympathetic towards Hijiri. She cared about Arata just as they had. Curious way of showing it aside

"Geez Hijiri, I'm fine." Arata said calmly before slowly getting up.

"No Arata, I know you're not. This is my fault and I'm so sorry." Hijiri said crying. To her shock and that of the other Trinity Seven, Arata leaned up and gave her a hug.

"Geez you idiotic girl, will you calm down? I get it, don't worry. I'm used to girls trying to kill me. Heck, besides the ninja and Yui, the rest of the Trinity Seven have tried to kill me before." Arata said smirking causing Hijiri to blush and the five girls in question to blush too.

"Listen Arata, I'm sorry and if there's anything I can do to repay you, tell me." Hijiri begged hoping that Arata's good heart could forgive her.

"Sure, I'll forgive you. But you have to do two things for me first." Arata agreed with a smile. 

"Name them" Hijiri said eagerly. If nothing else she wanted Arata to forgive her. It didn't matter what she had to do.

"First, apologize to the Trinity Seven. Thanks to your little stunt they were nearly in deep trouble." Arata said calmly.

Turning towards the Trinity, Hijiri looked at them and said. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I never imagined that the **Doom Desire** spell would do that much damage. For everything I've done I apologize."

"It's fine. Like Nii-chan said, we've all done some reckless stuff." Akio said and the girls all nodded in agreement. "But do something like that again, and even Arata won't be able to stop me from kicking your ass." Akio added.

"Alright." Hijiri said smiling.

"Good, the second thing is….come here." Arata said to his childhood friend. When Hijiri got close enough Arata poked her head and Hijiri collapsed.

"Whoa! What did you do?" Liese said in shock.

"Oh, I activated a spell that cast her in a pretty fun illusion. I recovered a little while ago so I was napping. Dante helped since he wanted payback as well" Arata said calmly as he grabbed Hijiri and placed her on one of the beds in the infirmary.

"What's the spell?" Levi asked curiously.

Arata returned to his bed and sat up. "It's just a spell where Hijiri has to watch me bang all the Trinity Seven and she's tied up unable to do anything. For an envious girl like Hijiri, it's the ultimate punishment. Oh, and she can't get out of it" Arata said with a devious smile causing all of the girls to blush. "By the way, Mira come here." Arata said towards the stern girl.

"What is it impure man?" Mira wondered as she walked towards him. It was slightly embarrassing to know that she was a part of the spell. However she stayed focused.

"Thank you. Without your plan everything would've been lost. I watched everything happen when Hijiri's spell activated and I'm glad you were able to stop me." Arata said calmly.

"Hmph! I just did my duty." Mira said with slight embarrassment.

"Although he was berserk, I do agree with one thing that he said" Arata said with a smile as he motioned Mira towards him. When she leaned in Arata whispered. "I am looking forward to claiming you myself". Arata teased before kissing Mira on the cheek to the shock of everybody there including Mira.

Instead of being angry Mira just stood there shell-shocked. Arata smiled before going back to sleep.

"I'll take Mira back to her room. Since our boy is fine we can all relax." Akio said taking everybody out of their stupor.

"Yep, he's still the same old Arata." Lieselotte said smiling.

As the girls walked away Lilith still couldn't figure out what Arata Inferno said during the battle.

"What did he mean by that? Why was I so special?" Lilith wondered as she made her way towards her room.

That's it for Chapter 22. This marks the end of this current arc, but don't worry, the fun will continue. Arata Inferno is the name I gave that berserk mode, but unfortunately it won't appear again. For those who don't quite get what it is, it's the manifestation of the wrath magus mode which Dante was afraid of. As for Lilith, if you've read the manga you'll know the odd situation with her. Anyway I know it's different and things will happen with Hijiri down the road as well. I confess that since I've written this chapter a lot has changed in the story so I had to change a lot of things. However don't worry things are gonna get fun soon enough. Oh and one more thing to add on. Back around when I originally wrote chapter 19 I gave you guys a poll that would say which girl goes first in a Trinity Seven orgy. That orgy will take place two chapters from now. Sorry it's taken so long. However I have other stories and my beta can only do so much. Rest assured though the next two chapters will be tasty as well. Next chapter a little downtime gives Arata a chance to think about how far things have come and the Trinity Seven all help him to relax.


	24. Trinity Trial Part 1

Chapter 23: Trinity Trial Pt 1

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 23. Things got crazy when Hijiri attempted to send Arata berserk using a special spell. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Hijiri, her attempts failed when the two paladins worked together to seal Arata's power and ended the nightmare. As everything calmed down Hijiri eventually apologized and everyone went their separate ways.

The day after Arata awoke from his slumber, everything was surprisingly tame. The two girls from Liber were allowed to leave because of the fact that Master Liber had assisted in Arata's defeat. The principal gave the Trinity seven a day off to relax after their ordeal. The seven sent to a hot springs resort, probably because the principal knew it was the best way for everyone to calm down.

"So Dante, what do you wanna do today?" Arata asked the demon as the two relaxed in his room. Ever since he became Arata Inferno he could sense Dante was hiding something.

" **I want to just relax too. Hey, let's hit the hot springs together."** Dante suggested in a calm tone.

"Sounds good to me." Arata said as he got into his kimono so the pair could hit the hot springs. Arata asked the girls to leave him alone for a little bit in order to give him the space he needed.

As Arata walked towards the hot springs, he was met by Lieselotte who seemed eager for some fun. "Hey Arata! How are you?" Liese said happily making sure to emphasize her massive chest.

"I'm fine, Liese. Your chest is lovely but I just wanna relax right now." Arata said nonchalantly to the shock of Liese. As he walked away Liese looked on shocked. She walked back towards her room and when she opened the door she slumped in defeat, something her sister noticed.

"So Onee-chan, is everything okay?" Selina asked nervously. She could tell that much like the other girls, she was disappointed at Arata's lack of happiness.

"No, it's not, Selina. Arata completely ignored me; he never ignores me" Liese said angrily.

"Wow, that's not good. Maybe we should talk to the others." Selina recommended.

"Sounds good, did you hear that, ninja? Gather the girls in the hot springs." Liese directed.

"Got it" Levi said appearing from the ceiling. "By the way, how did you know I was here?"

"My secret" Liese said smiling.

As Levi went about to gather the Trinity Seven girls, Arata soaked by himself in the hot springs. The young man remembered everything from his time as Arata Inferno, and what bothered him the most was the damage that he could do. He never imagined that things would get this bad.

" **You know it wasn't your fault. Hijiri got jealous and went crazy."** Dante said as he materialized next to his partner in the hot springs. The demon cast a privacy barrier around the hot springs so the two could relax without interference.

"I know that, but part of me was to blame." Arata said solemnly. He knew that despite the fact Hijiri had triggered the power; it was his own actions which allowed her to do so. He could've easily beaten Hijiri back in the other dimension, but his own feelings for Hijiri clouded his judgement.

" **Dude, come on, you're not the only one hurting. Sora went back with Hijiri as well. At least you can get laid."** Dante whined. Sora decided to stay with Hijiri because she felt that Hijiri seeing the images through her made things worse.

"You gotta admit it's a pretty weird situation. Hijiri nearly killed everybody and all because she couldn't be with me. I don't get it myself, bud." Arata said solemnly. The two sat and relaxed and wondered just what they would do next. After a few minutes Arata and Dante went back to their room where they both took a nap.

Just as Arata went to his room, Levi finished gathering the Trinity Seven for a meeting in the hot springs. The girls each sat calmly wondering why everyone was together in the springs

"Well, I've gathered you all here to talk about an important issue. Arata isn't his usual fun loving self and it sucks." Liese said irritably. The girls all looked on solemnly acknowledging that fact

"Husband blames himself for Hijiri's actions." Arin said calmly.

"How can that be Onii-chan's fault? He couldn't have known that his cousin was so wacky." Yui complained.

"Actually, I kinda get it." Akio revealed. The girls all looked on shocked at the news.

"AKIO!" Mira said angrily.

"No, she's right." Lilith realized. "Arata knows that although Hijiri did what she did, she only had the chance because Arata gave her the time."

"That's right. His power was enough to free me from a time lock spell. Surely he could've defeated Hijiri." Liese acknowledged.

"But I thought he forgave her." Yui said confused.

"It's never that simple." Levi revealed. "I'm positive that right now his biggest concern is us. I mean the principal sealed his wrath power, but he's still extremely dangerous."

"The principal had to do it. Arata inferno would've destroyed you girls easily." Selina said calmly having heard the story from her sister.

"That's not the point. The point is that we were all put in danger because of Arata and Hijiri's relationship. Arata probably feels that he's going to keep putting us in danger. He has the power over almost all magic. That's not easy." Akio said angrily.

"That foolish man, we must do something." Mira said angrily.

"But what can we do. If Arata was his usual self, that would be fine, but like this nothing will work."

"Geez, the answer should be obvious." Levi said to the shock of everybody.

"What, tell us tell us!" Selina said nervously.

"We're Trinity Seven members, yeah, but we're women first. Let's use our greatest weapon of all." Levi said with a smile.

"Our bodies." Liese realized.

"Exactly. We can just charm the socks off him and then he'll cheer up. Considering his personality, it should be easy." Levi added

"That's brilliant, Liese. We can come up with challenges for the sins." Akio said happily.

"Alright, let's go!" Selina cheered with a smile on her face. She may not have been a Trinity Seven like her sister, but she did want to help. The girls started developing plans in order to get Arata back to his usual perverted self.

When Arata woke up from his nap an hour later he wasn't sure what to do. For some reason he wasn't in the mood for any perverted fun, and since he already had a nap he didn't know what to do.

" **Hey partner, they have some arcade games let's go enjoy ourselves."** Dante suggested. Arata nodded and they made their way down to the arcade.

"Damn it. Ahh. Crap." Arata cursed as he played a shooting game. He had to admit the simple pleasure had been something he rarely enjoyed. He used to love shooting games before he joined the academy but things had changed since then.

"Hey Arata." Liese sultry voice said as she wrapped her arms around Arata. She made sure to press her breasts on him as tight as she could.

"Hey Liese, how are you doing?" Arata said calmly as he tried to focus on the game

"Aww….come on Arata, don't worry about that lame game, focus on me. Come on, don't you want me?" Liese said erotically. Bringing her face closer and blowing in his ear.

'Damn, this is getting hard to concentrate.' Arata thought as his resistance slipped.

"Come on Arata. Why play with guns when you can play with my two beautiful breasts?" Liese whispered seemingly breaking Arata's concentration and causing him to lose.

"Geez, Liese, I lost thanks to you." Arata yelled as he turned around irritably. To his incredible pleasure, Liese was in a low cut blue kimono that emphasized her massive bust. Arata could see that the only thing separating him from Liese's naked flesh was a small ribbon that he could easily remove.

"So Arata, do you like what you see?" Liese teased.

"Oh yeah, I definitely like what I see." Arata said happily. Okay he was definitely in the mood for perverted stuff now.

"That's good, you can enjoy it anytime you want, but not now" Liese teased.

"Damn it, why not?" Arata muttered angrily.

"You committed the sin of sloth. You got lazy and slacked off on your duty as a member of grimoire security and as a lover. Don't worry; there will be plenty of time for perverted fun later." Liese said teasingly as she gave him a piece of paper.

"Hmm, what's this say?" Arata wondered. [Greed is when you want more than you are willing to work for. Are you greedy or not?] The instructions then said to go to room 200.

" **Let's go partner."** Dante said smiling. Dante was as horny as Arata and he decided to live vicariously through his partner.

The two made their way towards room number 200. Arata had to admit he found it surprising that Liese had done what she did. Now the next question would be what awaited him in that room. When he opened it up he felt a flash and was knocked out.

When he woke up he was in some sort of casino. As he looked down he was dressed in a dress shirt and pants.

"Hello, Onii-chan." Yui said smiling. To Arata's surprise she was in her adult form and dressed in a Vegas casino dealer uniform.

"Are you wondering why you're here?" Yui's smaller form said appearing next to the older form. The smaller form was wearing a black top that strained against her body and a red skirt that made the outfit extremely erotic.

"Kind of, so what's going on? I know this is your dream world, but why the casino?" Arata said in confusion. He wasn't complaining since both girls look delicious.

"Well, see here's the thing." The younger form said.

"You got too greedy, Onii-chan." The older form replied.

"So now you're gonna get punished." The two said together.

"We're going to play strip blackjack. Obviously your goal is to strip one of us." The Yui's said together.

"Woah, woah, woah, that sounds awesome!" Arata said excitedly. He had no idea what the punishment was but hey he didn't mind.

"Good, then let's begin!" Older Yui said as they sat down. Arata dominated the game and as a result both Yui's were down to just their panties and Arata hadn't lost a thing.

"Lucky you, Onii-chan. You only need to strip us once more to win." Yui said smiling. As she dealt the cards Arata could see that once again he had an advantage.

"So Onii-chan, what will you do?" Yui said calmly. Arata took a hit and he was at sixteen the girls had hands that he was sure he could win if he just waited.

" **Hold on partner. You should take another card."**

'Dante, are you crazy? If I stay here I should win.' Arata said calmly.

' **Remember what Liese said before? You got lazy. Her sin is sloth. The girls are testing you. Seeing if you won't give into their respective sins."** Dante revealed.

"Gotcha.' Arata responded. "I hit." Arata said to Yui's shock. Much as Arata expected he busted and the two girls survived.

"You pass, Onii-chan." The Yui's said happily. "You didn't give into your greed. Just remember that a sin is only a sin if you allow it to take control of you." The two girls then kissed Arata on the cheeks and woke him up.

Once he was wide awake the younger Yui was in front of him and luckily for Arata was in just a pair of blue panties with a white strap and a matching blue bra. "This is your next test, Onii-chan." The original Yui said with a smile.

"Hmm, so what does this one say?" [When one is lazy and greedy they get angry when others accomplish goals they want themselves. How can you deal with this? Go to the dorms and go to room 135 and find out.

" **I get it. I think those girls of yours are testing you using their respective sins. This one seems like envy."** Dante revealed in understanding.

"I agree, Dante. Now let's go meet Levi." Arata said with a smile. He was happy that the girls went out of their way to get him out of his slump. Finally arriving at the new room he found Levi sitting on a single chair in her usual uniform to Arata's disappointment. He was getting worked up big time and being denied by Liese and Yui was killing him.

"Hello there Harem King, or at least that's what used to call you." Levi teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arata retorted.

"Envy is the most dangerous sin of all. It was Hijiri's envy of us that caused that war. She gave into her envy and went crazy. Luckily you were stopped before it got too bad."

"Yes, I know. That's why I forgave Hijiri. I understood that it wasn't her fault. Circumstances got ugly and she was unwilling to deal with it."

"Hmph, then why were you moping? The person I fell in love with wasn't so foolish!" Levi yelled for one of the few times that Arata had seen.

"Wait! Fell in love with? You fell in love with me?" Arata said surprised by the sudden confession.

"Yes, Arata, I fell for you. My thema is **Expectio** ,and that meant I had no expectations of anybody. When I met you that changed. I believed you could truly make us happy. I watched as you made the other girls feel better and I envied the effect they were having on you. Don't quit on us yet." Levi confessed.

"Got it, Levi. I'm sorry for being so foolish. I promise that I'll be better." Arata said calmly. He realized that there was far more that he had to do.

"Good, because I'm finished."

"Huh? What happened to my test?" Arata asked in confusion.

"Honestly, I understood why you did what you did. I just wanted to yell at you." Levi said smiling.

"That's good. So what's next?" Arata asked with a smile.

"Take this paper to your next test." Levi said happily. When she handed him the paper Arata was surprised at the words. [What is your justice? We'll find out soon] the instructions said go to room 215.

" **That's Mira which means this sin is pride. She should be interesting."** Dante said to his partner.

"Yep, let's go see what she wants." Arata said calmly.

"Wait, there's one more thing." Levi said smiling.

"What's that?" Arata wondered. He soon got his answer when the ninja jumped up and kissed him on the lips. Although it was a quick kiss, Arata could feel the passion coming from the girl.

Levi ended the brief kiss and looked to the slightly flustered Arata and said. "I expect you to pass these tests. If you do a great reward awaits."

"Got it." Arata said smiling. He was glad that the girls had got him out of his funk and now the only question was what was next.

That's it for Chapter 23. The Trinity trials are something I came up with. This two chapter section will contain moments with each of the girls, and if you guys have paid attention to my stories, you know there's some fun on the way once it's all done. Next chapter Arata continues the trials and gets a few sobering lessons.


	25. Trinity Trial Part 2

Chapter 24: Trinity Trial Part 2

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 24. Thanks to what happened when he was Arata Inferno, our hero wasn't feeling up to himself, moping around despite being on his vacation. So the Trinity Seven girls decided to make him feel better while at the same time getting him back in shape. Having completed challenges for Envy, Greed, and Sloth, one could only wonder what's next.

As he made his way towards Room 215 Arata smiled realizing what the girls did. "Those girls are something, aren't they Dante?"

" **Yeah they are. They've gone out of their way to make you feel better. You should reward them once this little game is over."** Dante said smiling.

"Oh, I will, but there are four more to go… Wait, there are three more to go."

" **What do you mean?"** Dante said.

"Think about it Dante."

"… **.AHHH, I get it."** Dante said snickering.

"Yep, they've saved the best for last." Arata said snickering himself as he made his way towards the room where Mira was waiting.

"Welcome, Arata." Mira said as she sat on the bed in the room. She was in her school uniform but Arata could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Hi Mira, and thank you." Arata said with a genuine smile.

Mira was shocked at the thanks and stuttered a bit. "W-w-w-why are you thanking me you shameless man?" Mira wondered.

"I'm thanking you because you girls went out of your way to get me out of my funk." Arata said smiling. He definitely appreciated what the girls were doing and he knew that a lot had changed in the last few weeks.

"Well you've done so much for them, and also for me, so it's only right we return the favor." Mira said calmly. However she got serious and said, "Now it's time for my part, Arata. For all you've done for me I owe you a great debt and now I'm going to repay it. You will be able to order me to do one thing no matter what it is." Mira said nervously especially as she explained her part of the plan. In her head she wondered what Arata would do and she expected it would be something perverted.

" **MAKE HER DO BODY SUSHI!"** Dante screamed in excitement. Dante loved body sushi and Arata was curious about it but something told him it would be a bad idea.

'No, I can't do that. Mira's pride would never let her forgive me for that, no matter what happens.' Arata said calmly. He knew what he wanted to ask and once he thought about it even Dante was surprised.

" **Well, I didn't expect that."** Dante said in disbelief.

"Is everything okay?" Mira asked having noticed Arata's silence.

"Yes it is and I have my order." Arata said calmly as Mira's nerves began to show. "I want you to tell me how you felt when you learned about Liese's betrayal" Arata asked firmly.

"What!?" Mira said gobsmacked. She expected something perverted but to ask her that she was surprised.

"That's right. Learning the truth about Hijiri was extremely difficult and I feel as though I messed up. I wondered how difficult it would've been for you. Especially since we're both under the Pride Thema for our magic" Arata said solemnly.

"You're right, it was very tough." Mira admitted. Thinking back to the time she gathered herself and explained how she felt. "When I found out I was shocked. Trusting Akio was one thing, but Liese was a separate matter. When I was made head of grimoire security it was great for my pride. My thema, which is **Iuistia,** is basically about justice. To see the person I chose as second seat do that made it very hard for me. It was probably why I was so hard on you when we first met. I didn't want anybody to betray me again so I tried to force you away" Mira added.

"Yeah, I admit I should've finished off Hijiri, and if I had we wouldn't have the school destroyed."

"But you would've never been the same. If you beat Hijiri it would've shaken you and that's why you let her go." Mira admitted.

"It definitely would've" Arata said calmly before Mira gave him a hug which caught the young man off guard.

"Pride is the toughest of sins because, while having pride in what you do is not a bad thing, if you lose yourself in your pride, it will cost you dearly." Mira said holding onto Arata gently.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Mira." Arata said hugging back.

"Sure Arata." Mira replied as the two held the hug for a few more minutes. When the hug finally ended Mira looked to him and gave him a piece of paper. [Gluttony is a sin that many don't think about, but it is a sin nonetheless. Come to the kitchen and see what awaits.]

"Well, I am hungry." Arata said calmly as he made his way to the kitchen where he knew Akio was waiting. When he got there Arata was surprised that nobody was there and Akio was nowhere to be found.

"Yo Nii-chan! Are you there?" Akio called out but Arata couldn't see her.

"Yeah, where are you Akio?" Arata called out.

"I'm in the kitchen. Come over here." Akio responded and Arata made his way towards the kitchen wondering just what Akio was planning. When he made his way back to the kitchen he was shocked at what he saw.

"Yo Nii-chan, do you like what you see?" Akio said calmly. To Arata's shock Akio was lying on a table naked with various pieces of sushi all over her and some soy sauce nearby.

" **YES! YES! YES! BODY SUSHIIIIIIII!"** Dante yelled in excitement.

"Yep, I definitely do." Arata said stunned.

"Good. Now come and enjoy." Akio said happily pointing to the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Arata said grabbing the chopsticks.

 **BODY SUSHI START:**

Arata began the body sushi session right on the stomach grabbing the pieces of sushi off her stomach and Arata enjoyed the food as well as the moans coming from Akio's mouth.

"This is amazing." Arata said as he enjoyed the final piece on Akio's stomach. He was impressed that Akio had stayed so calm.

"Come on nii-chan, what's next?" Akio wondered as Arata sat there contemplating his next move.

"Hmm….good question. Everything looks so tasty and I don't know what to enjoy next…." Arata said pausing for a second and deciding to add a little fun to the display. Arata decide next to go after the sushi on her arms so Arata quickly enjoyed the Sushi on her left arm making sure to kiss the arms as he moved his way up. Akio shuddered once Arata made his way to the right arm and enjoying everything Akio had to offer. Akio couldn't believe how gentle Arata was being and his actions made her get more and more aroused.

"Nii-chan, keep going." Akio moaned. Of course she had to control herself otherwise the sushi would be ruined.

"Gotcha Akio, but before I move onto the grand finale, I have one more gift for myself." Arata said smirking. He dipped his finger in the soy sauce that arrived with the sushi and put it on Akio's lips. After he was finished he softly kissed Akio's lips as a present.

"That's new." Akio wondered.

"Yep, and now for the grand finale." Arata said as he tossed the chopsticks and licked the stuff off of Akio's breasts directly making her shiver even more.

"AHH! Nii-chan, this is amazing!" Akio screamed in pleasure. After all of this time Akio finally gave into the pleasure and the sushi went flying.

 **BODY SUSHI OVER**

"Damn, that sucks." Arata said as the sushi went flying after Akio finally gave in.

"Sorry nii-chan. There's still a little bit more if you want." Akio said leaning up to show the small bits of sushi still on her breasts and on her vagina.

"No, that's okay. I think we went far enough." Arata said disappointed. Arata had to admit that he had a small boner but he willed it to rest wanting to hold off until the lust filled end that was sure to come.

"Nice work, nii-chan. You embraced your desires without going too far. That's what you must continue to do." Akio said happily. "Everybody loves to eat and it only becomes Gluttony if you overdo it. A few of the Sins are that way actually. However your next test is far harder." Akio says handing him the paper. [Wrath is one of the hardest sins to deal with, husband. Now it's time to face your wrath. Come to Room 119]

Arata looked disappointedly realizing Wrath was next. "So I have to face Arin next, huh?" Arata groaned.

"Hmm, I would've thought that would be easy. You and Arin are the closest of all of us." Akio wondered.

"Unfortunately it's not that simple." Arata said solemnly before leaving. As he walked towards the final room Arata's good mood from the body sushi was surprisingly gone. Knowing that he was about to face the Wrath archive was difficult enough but the fact that Arin looked so much like Hijiri made it even harder.

" **Partner, calm down. This is Arin. She's probably just going to make you do rough sex. After all she was the type who never did anything serious as far as training."** Dante said hoping to get him to feel better.

"Yeah, but even Arin knows how important this is. Plus we've fought against the wrath archive ever since I first awakened you, and then there was what Hijri did." Arata said calmly.

" **Yeah, I know it must be tough. After all, your last little outburst nearly killed everyone and it was because Hijiri controlled your wrath. Wrath has always been a tough element for the Magic King. You're no different. Let's face it buddy even though your main thema is in Superbia, as a Magic King wrath is the most critical to our exchange"** Dante said solemnly himself.

When Arata arrived at room 119 he was definitely curious what Arin had in store for him. Since Arin was a wild card.

"Hello Husband, how are you?" Arin said softly. She was standing next to the bed with a black cloak over her entire body. A medium sized black box was next to her which caught Arata off guard.

"I'm fine, Arin. So what are we doing?" Arata said calmly although he was nervous and had no idea what was going on.

"Open the box, husband." Arin said calmly pointing to the box next to her.

"Okay then." Arata said calmly before opening the box. When he opened it he was shocked at what he found. "Arin, are you serious?" Arata said shocked. What he found was handcuffs, chains and whips along with a ball gag.

"Yes husband, it's S&M gear. Husband is no doubt angry at me and at himself." Arin said before undoing her cloak to find that Arin was naked.

"So you mean…."

"Yes, tie me up, whip me, and do as you please." Arin said blushing slightly.

" **There's gotta be a catch, but I guess we'll find out as we go."** Dante said calmly.

'Agreed.' Arata said calmly. Placing Arin on the bed. Arata tied her up so she was facing the bed and her ass and pussy were facing him. Arin couldn't move so she was at her mercy. Arata decided not to use the ball gag for some odd reason.

"Alright husband, give me all you've- GOT!" Arin screamed as Arata spanked her barehanded.

"Ahh….this is nice." Arata said smiling for a bit.

"Keep going! AHH!" Arin moaned again as Arata spanked her once more.

"This is, fun?" Arata said pausing for a second.

" **Wait a minute! What's going on? I felt some pain there."** Dante said curious. As Arata whipped her again he felt the small pain again. **"Hey partner, use the whip and whip her as hard as possible."** Dante suggested.

"Got it, Dante." Arata said smirking. Arata wasn't a major S&M fan but he was definitely enjoying the current situation.

"AHHHH!" Arin screamed as she was whipped again.

"NGHH!" Arata yelped in pain. 'What the hell is going on?' Arata questioned.

" **I get it now. Partner, stop!"** Dante yelled strongly having realized what was happening. _The whip was actually magical and it was causing Arata to experience everything that Arin was._

"Okay then." Arata said stopping and to Arin's shock removing the restraints from her body.

"So husband figured it out." Arin said calmly. However she was a bit disappointed that it stopped too soon.

"Yeah, I get it. Wrath can overwhelm you, but the pain you cause others can sometimes get back to you. That's why you're so nonchalant." Arata admitted. Just like Dante, he realized that the whip actually caused him the same amount of pain that he did Arin.

"Exactly. I've been so angry for so long that it made me not feel anything." Arin said showing emotion for one of the few times that Arata ever noticed.

"Sorry for doing that to you, Arin." Arata said embracing her and kissing her lips softly. As they kissed Arata noticed Arin moving him to the bed again and Arata anticipated his lesson in lust was starting sooner than he expected and the boner that the S&M had given him was starting to throb. Unfortunately for him, Arin handcuffed his right hand to the bed and then started to leave the room. "Oi, Arin. What the heck is this?" Arata said struggling.

"Husband's final test isn't ready yet. These cuffs will unlock in one hour. Come to the hot springs and see what awaits you." Arin teased as she made her way out the room.

" **Well that was awkward."** Dante said angrily.

"Yep, but let's wait it out and see what happens." Arata said calmly. After the hour was over Arata's cuffs unlocked and he made his way towards the hot springs.

" **I wonder what they have in store for you next partner?"** Dante said with a pervy smile.

"Me too partner." Arata said happily. The body sushi and S&M made him far hornier the he had been in a while, so he hoped the lust lesson with Lilith would be well worth the headache. He was glad the girls went this far and could only look forward to what he would have to do next. Finally arriving at the hot springs, which by the way were mixed bathing, Arata got undressed and made his way outside.

" **HELL YEAAA!"** Dante said happily as he saw the scene from inside Arata.

"WOW!" Arata said stunned. When he arrived outside in the bath the sight of the century was waiting for him. The seven girls in the trinity seven and Selina were all in the baths naked and exposed to the world.

"Welcome Arata, to your lesson on lust." Lilith said walking up to him happily. Arata couldn't believe that she was exposing herself so happily.

"Uhh….what's going on?" Arata said confused but excited.

"Well Arata, you've focused so hard on trying to master the dangerous sins, we thought we'd give you a chance to embrace your favorite sin, Lust." Lilith said with a smile.

"All of the Trinity Seven are here, and ready for you to enjoy." Liese said standing next to her.

"So Onii-chan, who's first?" Yui said getting out presenting herself to Arata.

" **SHOWTIME!"** Dante said with a thrilled look on his face.

"Oh yeah…." Arata said happily. This couldn't have gone better if he tried.

That's it for Chapter 25. Next chapter is a will feature all seven Trinity Seven and Selina. Get ready boys (and girls), you'll get quite the treat next time around. Remember that poll I posted so long ago about a massive group of lemons? They're starting next chapter.


	26. Sweet Sweet Desire Part 1

Chapter 25: Sweet Sweet Desire Pt 1

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 25. Arata had a blast with the Trinity Seven. When given the chance to give Mira any order, instead of going for body sushi, Arata asks Mira about the time Liese betrayed the group. When he came to Akio, he finally got his chance at body sushi and thoroughly enjoyed it. When it came to the usually kinky Arin, an S&M session came, but the biggest surprise came at the end when Arin told him to go to the hot springs. When he arrived, he found the seven members of the Trinity Seven and Selina naked and waiting.

"So big brother, who's gonna be first? We're all waiting for you." Yui said happily towards a stunned Arata.

" **Hey big guy, I've got an idea."** Dante said arriving in the middle of the hot spring, much to the girl's annoyance. The demon was wearing just a towel but was in the mood for some fun.

"I'm listening. What do you have in mind?" Arata replied curiously. Dante rarely got involved with most of this stuff so this was a surprise.

" **BLACK ARTS: Gate of Desire!"** Dante said snapping his fingers. All of the sudden eight gates appeared in front of him. **"These are the Gates of desire, once activated you'll be able to experience your deepest desires. In this case, the girls control the fantasy and you guys get to enjoy it together. Once you're done the girls will stay until the spell is over. Ya know so there's no fighting about who went first and the like."**

"Sounds like a blast, what do you think girls?" Arata said looking in approval towards the girls.

"See you soon, husband." Arin said smiling walking into the first gate.

"I think me and Selina will go together." Liese said as she and her sister walked into a second.

"I'm going alone." Yui said happily before getting into the third.

"Me and the boss will be waiting." Akio said going into the fourth.

"See you soon, Arata." Lilith said walking into the fifth.

"The wait is almost over, Magic King. I'm expecting great things from you." Levi said walking into the sixth. As the doors closed Arata was left wondering what was next.

" **So big guy, who's first?"** _ **Dante said happily.**_

"I don't know because this is gonna be great. Though, what about the other two gates?" Arata wondered.

Dante smiled for a bit sensing a few other presences in the building. Knowing they eventually make their way to the hot springs if he flared his power, he decided to save that for later **"Don't worry about it. Just appreciate what you have."**

"Alright Dante, I know who I'm going to see first." Arata said with a smile before walking into the sixth gate. As the door closed, Dante smiled wondering when the real prize of this evening would arrive.

(Gate six Levi's gate)

When Arata walked into the sixth gate he wondered just what kind of fantasy the ninja would have for him. As he opened his eyes he found himself wearing a samurai lord's outfit and sitting in a throne room. He looked around wondering just what Levi was up to.

"Milord, we have captured a prisoner. She was trying to steal the sacred scroll." A samurai revealed.

"Bring the prisoner to me." Arata said amused. He wondered just what Levi was after and imagined that the next part would reveal all. To his amusement when the Samurai dragged the prisoner in and it was Levi. She was wearing her usual uniform but she was chained up so she couldn't use any of her ninjutsu.

"What should we do with her sir?"

"Leave her. I wish to speak with our little prisoner, alone." Arata said calmly. He had a feeling that he knew what she was up to and he didn't mind

"But sir…."

"Do it!" Arata ordered.

"Yes sir!" the samurai gave in dropping the girl to her legs. As he left Arata wondered what she was up to.

" **Master, I believe she's going for the captured prisoner play. You're supposed to interrogate her….the fun way. The room contains a barrier so she can't escape. A nice touch." Dante whispered into his head.** "Even though Dante's body was outside he was still able to see what was going on due to his soul's connection

"I figured as much." Arata said calmly before turning to the tied up Levi. This would be far more interesting than he thought.

"Hmph, so what are you gonna do now, you bastard." Levi cursed. The interesting thing was he could see a smile on her face. 'So….what will you do now, Magic King?' Levi thought to herself. As Dante suggested she was going for prisoner play. She wanted to see just how dirty the young man could be.

"Hmm, I don't know. You see, this room is very special my dear prisoner. Nothing gets in or out, and you cannot escape. It's only me, so you can either tell me what I want to know….or I'll make you." Arata said calmly. He was bluffing but Levi knew that and decided to play along

"Hah! You'll never break me. I've been trained to endure any type of torture." Levi said before spitting at Arata.

"Very well then." Arata said before to Levi's shock removing the bindings.

"What are you thinking?" Levi said shocked, her mind's sentiment wondering what she can have. 'This is interesting.' The ninja thought calmly.

"Simple. We're going to have a little test. I believe that I can make you cum in five minutes only using my hands. If I fail then you can go free and I'll give you the scroll you seek."

'Hmph, this is interesting. I have only one sensitive spot and there's no way he can find it.' Levi thought as she smirked at his words. "Deal, and to make this interesting, if you manage to succeed, I'll give myself to you." Levi said confidently. To Arata's surprise the young ninja began to strip naked almost as though to say you can't do anything even if I'm naked.

" **Master I can help you win this instantly. I have a technique that can increase her pleasure tenfold."** Dante suggested.

"No Dante, that would be too easy. I want to enjoy the challenge. You just watch over the inn outside." Arata instructed. As he and Dante spoke, Levi was finally naked. Despite her small body, Levi exuded a sensual attractiveness. Arata snapped his fingers and a small timer appeared above them.

 **LEMON 1 START**

"Bring it on!" Levi said happily

"Alright then." Arata said calmly. "What are you waiting for?" Levi asked impatiently as the timer kept falling.

"Patience, my dear, all in due time." Arata said calmly. Typically his skill with his tongue was his specialty. However he couldn't use it this time. Going over to Levi he had a decision to make. Typically he would go for her nipples or for her snatch which seemed prime for fondling. However something told him that it wouldn't work. Almost out of nowhere his instincts told him where to go. Arata focused a small bit of power and shocked the ninja by pressing a spot right near the lower corner of her spine on the left side of her back. To his amusement Levi let out a loud moan of pleasure that meant he hit his mark.

'Impossible! How could he find that spot?' Levi thought in shock.

"I believe I've hit my mark." Arata said smirking. Getting behind Levi he made sure to constantly supply pressure to that point and went to work. He stuck one finger inside her snatch and fondled it.

"AHH! That's not possible!" Levi moaned in pleasure. She couldn't believe that Arata had hit the mark so easily and using only his fingers. The ninja couldn't believe that she was falling. After three minutes Levi was finally reaching her limit. She tried to hold back as much as she could.

"Alright then, it's time to end it." Arata said smiling adding a second finger and knowing that she would fall soon enough.

Unfortunately for Levi just as she expected soon enough she came. "Ahh! Damn it! I lost." Levi said calmly.

"Alright then, it's time for my prize." Arata said happily. He made his way back to the chair he was sitting on and removed his bottom to reveal his hard member. The 10 inches in size and 2 inches in girth made for a monster.

"My god, that's huge!" Levi said in shock she was thinking the same thing.

"Thanks. Now I'd like you to suck it." Arata insisted.

"Of course." Levi said calmly. She walked over and softly licked the member an action Arata clearly approved of as he grunted in pleasure. Seeing that she hit her mark the naked ninja slowly licked more and more.

"Well well, you sure know what you're doing." Arata groaned in happiness as the ninja finally put her mouth over the member. The ninja's movements were something to behold and eventually Arata began to aid her by putting his hands on her head.

'My god, this is amazing.' Levi thought. The ninja was getting hornier and hornier by the minute. After a few minutes of work she reached her mark.

"Ahh! I'm cumming, Levi!" Arata said happily as his load slammed into Levi's mouth. To Arata's shock Levi was able to swallow the entire load an action which got him back up to his usual hardness

"Delicious, and if your cum tastes this good, I can't imagine what you'll do next." Levi said happily. Walking over to Arata, Levi positioned herself over Arata's member. Finally making the plunge Levi moaned in pleasure as he quickly hit her womb.

"Woah Levi, you're tight." Arata said happily. He was about to move but he was stopped.

"No no no, Magic King. I'm gonna do the work for this one. I've been waiting a long time for this." Levi said happily. To Arata's amusement Levi bounced all over his member. Adding to Levi's pleasure was the fact that Arata was playing with her nipples as she bounced all over his member. Arata needed only a few minutes before his load burst into Levi who came alongside him.

"Ahh! That was incredible." Levi said happily as she sat on Arata. It seemed once he came into the ninja the fantasy came to an end.

"So Levi, did I exceed your expectations?" Arata said smiling.

"Yes you did." Levi said as she went to make out with the young man for a bit knowing he had other girls to deal with.

 **LEMON 1 END**

As Arata left the room he was surprised that his stamina was restored to normal.

" **How was the ninja?"** Dante said smirking.

"You know the answer, idiot. After all you told me where to look" Arata said smirking. Arata realized that Dante had told him where to press for Levi but kept that a secret. With Levi out of the way Arata had yet another decision to make. Who would he go see?

" **Go for that scowling chick. I think she'll be a lot of fun."** Dante suggested for amusement.

"Very well." Arata replied walking into the fourth gate.

 **LEMON 2 START**

When he walked into the gate a light flashed signifying he was going through the dimensions. When he gathered himself, he was surprised to find he was in his bedroom but that wasn't his real surprise.

"Ahh! Why'd you stop, nii-chan?" Akio said happily.

'What the hell?' Arata thought in complete confusion. As he looked down he noticed that not only was Akio naked but he was having sex with her.

"Come on, nii-chan. What are you waiting for? Pound my pussy." Akio said happily.

"Alrighty then." Arata said happily. As he thrust inside Akio his thoughts were taken to where Mira might be hiding. Then he realized what was going on. "Akio…Mira is outside, isn't she?" Arata said smirking.

'He figured it out so quickly I'm impressed. Surprisingly enough the boss took control of the fantasy because she wanted to know what would've happened had she come into his room that night. He didn't notice it that night, but Mira was masturbating to us having sex. I wonder what he'll do this time.' Akio thought in the throes of passion.

As the two continued to have sex inside, Mira was outside masturbating, knowing that soon enough she would be exposed. She was wearing the pajamas that she wore when she and Akio had their night visit. Originally Mira left, but she was secretly wondering just what Arata would do to her. 'Ahh! I wonder if he'll come for me this time?' Mira thought to herself as she continued to pleasure herself. Akio's moans were like a siren song as Mira reached for her breasts and her skirt and began to fondle herself. She moaned in pleasure as Akio's sounds called to her.

"AHH! I'm cumming!" Mira moaned softly. Coincidentally Akio came at the same time.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Arata said happily as he opened the door to see Mira on the floor panting in exhaustion.

"Uhh….well you see…." Mira sputtered trying to explain away the problem. Her flushed face was doing her no favors.

"Just come on in, Mira." Arata said smirking. As he walked back into his room, a stunned Mira walked in wondering just what she would see. As she came in she noticed that Akio was on the bed naked with cum leaking from her snatch.

"So boss, what's up? I thought you were heading back." Akio said happily as she lay on the bed.

"I wanted to make sure that perverted man didn't do anything to you, Akio." Mira justified though the stain on her pajamas didn't help.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna do something to her again. I believe this was round three, right Akio?" Arata said happily as he walked back towards the bed.

"WAIT!" Mira said desperately.

"I don't see the problem." Arata said calmly as he returned to the naked Akio.

"Eyes here nii-san" Akio said happily as she went to make out with him. As their tongues clashed, Mira looked on in amazement.

"Me too." Mira whispered.

"What did you say?" Arata said sarcastically. He knew what Mira had said but wanted her desperation to continue.

"ME TOO! Do what you did to Akio to me." Mira said blushing heavily. Akio and Arata stare at each other and smile before motioning to Mira.

"Come on over, Mira." Arata said smiling. A nod from Mira meant that the fun was about to begin.

 **LEMON 2 START**

Mira walked over to the bed but she was quickly surrounded by both Akio and Mira. "Okay Boss, let's get you out of these PJs." Akio said smiling as she quickly removed Mira's top while Arata removed the bottoms. Arata was surprised to notice just how wet the young girl was.

"How embarrassing, I'm supposed to be the symbol for justice and here I am letting this perverted man strip me." Mira said with regret.

"Aww….I'm hurt Mira. Don't worry, I'll make you feel good real soon." Arata said smiling as he positioned his member ready to fuck Mira senseless. Akio held onto her so the young woman wouldn't be so nervous.

"Be gentle, this is my first time." Mira said bashfully as Arata slammed his member in. "AHHH! I thought you said you'd be gentle."

"I am being gentle." Arata said smirking as he slowly moved inside Mira. Arata and Akio worked together to make sure that Mira's first time was as comfortable as it could be. Akio rubbed Mira's breasts from behind and Arata's quick thrusts were hitting their mark.

"AHHH! This is amazing." Mira moaned in happiness.

"Glad you like it, Boss, but this is just the beginning." Akio said with a grin on her face. Arata paused for a moment sensing the demonic glint in her eyes. Akio flipped Mira so she was on her legs.

"Here we go, Mira." Arata said as he started to slam Mira from behind. Akio continued to play with Mira's breasts as Mira's moans grew even louder.

"Ahh! This is….AHH! Amazing!" Mira moaned louder and louder.

"Geez Mira, you're gonna wake the whole floor." Arata teased and to his shock Mira tightened up even more. "What's this Mira? Does the idea that the whole floor hearing you make you excited?"

"No it doesn't AHHH!" Mira moaned even louder. Akio snaked one of her hands down to feel Mira's snatch and she could tell the wetness had grown.

"Hmm, what a perverted boss. You got even wetter." Akio said with amusement.

"No ahh! That's not ahh! True." Mira protested as the thrusts continued.

"No matter. I'm going to cum soon." Arata said happily.

"Ahh! Don't nghh! Come inside." Mira pleaded.

"Very well." Arata said smirking. True he wasn't going to get anybody pregnant, but he understood the worry. Soon Arata reached his climax as did Mira.

"Ahh! Arata! I'm cumming!" Mira said happily as the combined work of Akio's thrusting and Arata's movement hit their mark.

"Okay here we go!" Arata said happily as he removed his member and slammed his load all over Mira's body making sure to get some on Akio as well. He avoided her face naturally because before he left there was one more task on his plate.

"That was amazing." Mira moaned happily.

 **LEMON 2 END**

"Well ladies, it's time to go." Arata said smiling as he walked away.

"Wait a minute." Mira said weakly. She wanted a kiss but she was too afraid to say it.

"Ahh, right I forgot something." Arata said smiling. Making his way up to Mira he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Mira went with the kiss, but before it could deepen, he stopped. "See you, Mira."

"Goodbye, Arata." Mira said affectionately. The fact she had her kiss was a relief.

"You're so pure, Boss." Akio said smirking as he walked away.

"Be quiet, Akio." Mira said bashfully.

(Outside)

Leaving the gate with Akio and Mira, Arata was surprised to find that Dante was still there. As he looked at Dante's face, he wondered just what the spirit

"Dante, why are you sitting here? You could just go into one of the gates yourself. Plus there are still two left, why haven't you dispelled them yet?"

" **Don't worry about me, kid. Let's just say there's a surprise or two left."** Dante smirked. **"Now for round 3, who's next, big guy?"**

"Well since this is a lustful reward, it's time to see sensei." Arata said amused. Walking into the fifth gate Arata wondered what the normally bashful sensei would do.

(Gate Five)

When he walked into the fifth gate he wondered just what Lilith would do. Although he and Lilith have had sex a few times, she was one of his more tame lovers. Ironic considering that her sin was lust. When he regained focus he was surprised to find that he was in the classroom. Lilith was at the board teaching. Though the real surprise, was that one of his classmates was giving him a blowjob. "Maho, what are you doing?" Arata whispered towards the young girl. Maho had brown hair that was usually straight and blue eyes. Admittedly in real life he hadn't interacted with her that much. She was one of Selina's friends but why would she be giving him a blowjob? The girl's head bobbed up and down his member like it was nothing and in the middle of class no less.

Maho stopped her movements for a moment to explain. "I'm surprised mister delinquent is complaining." Maho whispered slowly as she returned to her work.

'What the hell? Dante are you sure this is Lilith's fantasy?' The young man thought. This was certainly kinkier than anything he expected from the teacher.

" **Look up front, smart guy. You'll see that this is definitely your teacher's fantasy."** Dante said with a smirk.

When Arata looked up he noticed that Lilith was squirming slightly as she tried to write on the board. Turning around he could see the flushed face of the teacher looking right at him. "Mr. Kasuga, is everything alright?" Lilith said looking straight at the young man. Her flushed face told her that she was well aware of everything happening. Though his surprise was that Lilith was also looking straight at Maho.

"No, it's fine nghh! teach." Arata said in wonderment.

"That's fine. I need to speak with you after class." Lilith said sternly.

"Very well AHHH!" Arata moaned as Maho's blowjob finally made him cum. Looking down he was amazed the girl was able to take this.

" **In case you're unaware of what the hell your teach is up to. This is a different form of delinquent play. She's imagining you as some horny delinquent who does naughty things during class and that she ignores you. After class is another story though"**

'Got it. Though I must admit I'm surprised that she didn't use Selina oh well.' Arata said with a savage grin. The idea that Lilith was imagining that was a surprise. Though the fact it was Maho giving him the blowjob was something that caught him off guard. Selina he'd expect, but not Maho. Class ended like normal and he was left with Lilith. Interestingly enough, Lilith positioned herself right in front of the blackboard and gave Arata a straight path towards her.

"How many times have I told you to keep your fun outside my classroom, Arata?" Lilith said angrily.

"What in the world are you talking about sensei?" Arata teased. Seeing the setup the next part was easy it was just a matter of how much fun he wanted to have.

"You know. When you and Maho were…" Lilith stammered a bit.

"Oh, you mean the fact she was giving me a blowjob. Yeah, that was definitely surprising." Arata said calmly.

"This is a classroom, Arata. You can have all the fun you want afterwards but in my classroom you'll behave." Lilith lectured though Arata wasn't convinced.

"Really sensei?" Arata said as he pressed his right hand against the wall. He decided to put a bit more pressure on his bashful sensei.

"What are you... KYAA!" Lilith moaned as Arata snaked his hand underneath her short skirt. Arata smiled when he noticed just what his teacher was up to.

"You know it's hard to take you seriously with how wet you are." Arata said smiling. Though if he was engaging in true delinquent play he would've taken the teacher right there he decided to play with Lilith in a different way. "Sorry sensei, I have to go. Ya know, homework and all." Arata said smiling as he removed his hand from beneath Lilith and started to walk away. He wanted to see what the teacher would do.

"Hmph, so that's all the legendary Arata has to offer?" Lilith teased back.

"What was that?" Arata scowled. It seems sensei had some guts after all.

"You heard me. You don't have the guts to go after me. You're just a coward." Lilith said haughtily.

'Well, she asked for it.' Arata thought amused. "Very well, sensei. I'll take what I want then." Arata said deviously. Walking back over to the teacher he spun her around and pushed Lilith against the blackboard.

"Hmph, now what?" Lilith said cheekily. 'Oh my, he's going for it. I didn't think I'd have to bait him but I'm glad I did.' Lilith thought nervously.

"Get ready, Lilith. You're about to see why people call me the sex demon." Arata said happily. Arata quickly grabbed Lilith panties and got rid of them using magic before slamming his rod into her snatch breaking through her hymen.

"That's amazing…." Lilith moaned in happiness as Arata thrust inside her with fierce strength.

"Glad you like it, sensei. But there's way more where that came from. After all your first time has to be special" Arata said with a sneaky smile. It was a nice touch for Lilith to make herself a virgin and he wasn't going to complain. As his thrusting increased he reached in front and opened up Lilith's shirt.

"Ahh! What are you doing Arata" Lilith moaned. The young man's hands were going straight for her breasts which for once weren't hidden by a bra. Something Arata noticed.

"Well sensei, you didn't bring a bra today. You must've been expecting something like this to happen." Arata teased mercilessly as he began to rub her breasts. Of course he didn't forget about pounding her pussy.

"That's not true AHHH!" Lilith screamed with pleasure, Arata's work finally making the young teacher come.

"No fun, sensei. I haven't come yet." Arata teased as he continued his work.

"Ahh! Arata AHHHH! Please don't. I need a MHMM! Break." Lilith protested though the sopping juices weren't doing any favors.

"Don't worry, sensei. I'm about to slam a load right inside you." Arata said happily finally reaching his peak.

"No Arata please I'll get pregnant!" Lilith protested.

"Oh well, I guess I'll be a dad then." Arata said nonchalantly as his load slammed into Lilith causing the teacher to cum once again.

"I'm too young to be a mother!" Lilith said panting heavily.

After he came inside her, Arata smiled at the kinkiness displayed by his teacher. With the fantasy over a nervous Lilith stood embarrassed at her latest display.

"Arata please don't tell anybody I got like that. I have a reputation as a teacher to uphold." Lilith said bashfully. Her blushing face made for quite the erotic site.

"Don't worry, Lilith. I won't tell anybody. Fortunately for me the other girls are just as kinky." Arata said as he kissed the teacher on the cheek. "Nice touch making yourself a virgin by the way" Arata teased as he walked out of the fifth gate leaving a blushing Lilith in his wake.

 **LEMON END**

As Arata arrived out he couldn't believe Dante was waiting for him. "Hey Dante what are you up to. I never expected you to still be here." Arata wondered. Despite his fun only 15 minutes had passed since the gate opened.

" **Don't worry I'll be gone soon. Go enjoy the next girl."** Dante teased.

"Very well. I know who I'm gonna do next." Arata said smiling as he walked towards the next gate.

That's it for Chapter 25. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the rest of the girls, but this was far longer than normal and out of respect for my beta reader, I held things up. As for the chapter, you may or may not have noticed it but I've done the girls in the order they appeared in the poll. Levi winning was first, Mira was second (Akio along with her), Lilith was third. Liese and Selina are next. Followed by Arin and finally Yui. That will be next chapter. Of course there's a twist in this which will be revealed next chapter. Also I'd like to note that because of the lemons the chapters are longer but they'll generally be shorter than this. Thanks for the poll and I hope you guys enjoy this and the next chapter.


	27. Sweet Sweet Desire Pt 2

Chapter 26: Sweet Sweet Desire Part 2

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 26. Last time Arata's final trial arrived but it was more of a reward. The Trinity Seven plus Liese were waiting naked in the hot springs. Luckily for Arata, Dante had his back so the young man was able to enjoy the girls one at a time. First came Levi, who went for a prisoner play. Next were Akio and Mira, who had a very entertaining threesome which should've happened before. Finally Arata and Lilith had a romp in the classroom. With 3 groups left Arata has far more surprises in store.

(Outside)

Arata looked on at the three gates remaining along with the two that Dante didn't use. Surprisingly for Arata he couldn't sense anything which meant that a barrier was over the room. So what was his grimoire up to? "Dante, why not get rid of those gates? You have no reason to keep them here." Arata wondered. Yui, Arin, and the Sherlock siblings remained and Arata knew some fun was coming.

" **Don't worry about these gates. You have three gates left to enjoy first"** Dante said smirking. He had one last trick up his sleeve and he was sure his partner would appreciate that.

"Fine fine, you sneaky bastard. See you soon." Arata said as he went to the next gate. He decided to go to Liese's gate next since for some reason the games were getting kinkier and Liese was by far his kinkiest girl.

(Gate 2: Sherlock Sisters)

When he walked into the gate he was rather surprised at what he was doing. He was in front of a two story house. Not a fancy one, but a rather simple one. Looking down he was in a white t-shirt and brown cargo shorts. 'Hmm, what's she up to?' Arata said curiously. Figuring he needed to knock on the door he was surprised at who opened the door.

"Hello Arata, big sis is in the shower. She probably didn't expect you to be so early." Selina said calmly. What surprised Arata wasn't the fact that it was Selina, but what shocked him was what she was wearing and not wearing. The girl was wearing a spaghetti strap blue shirt and brown hot pants. The fact she wasn't wearing a bra made for quite the sight. After all they may not have been as large as her sister's, but Selina still had decent sized breasts. Arata was getting a small boner and he was wondering just how he'd use it.

"Okay, let me come in." Arata said calmly. Having read enough manga he had an idea of what was going on but had to admit he was impressed this was their plan.

Instead of a 'normal sister' who would send him to the dining room to wait for his date; Selina brought him to what he guessed was her bedroom. Looking around he was not surprised to find how girly the room was. It had a simple desk with a laptop and was filled with dolls and photos of boy bands. The kinda things you'd expect from a typical teenage girl. Selina pushed Arata to the edge of the bed and had a surprising smile on her face.

 **LEMON 1 START**

"You see Arata, I'm kinda jealous of my big sis. I hope you don't mind." Selina said as she took off her shirt and hot pants leaving her in just a small blue panty which was quickly discarded.

"Uhh, what about your sister? I don't want to cheat on her, Selina." Arata said nervously, although his boner told a different story. He realized that he was playing the role of Liese's boyfriend and that her sister was playing the role of a sister with a secret crush. Knowing that he was sure this would get fun.

"Don't worry, sis takes long showers and as long as you're not too loud, she won't hear us." Selina said before unzipping his pants and revealing his hardened member. "Seems your body likes the idea." Selina said as she enveloped the young man's cock with her mouth. Although she could only get half of the length she made up for it with enthusiasm.

"Selina, stop." Arata protested weakly as the young girl's blowjob continued. He had to admit Selina's tongue work was amazing especially considering she didn't often give him blowjobs in the real world. After five minutes of work he finally reached his peak. "AHH! Crap! Selina! I'm cumming!" Arata said as he blasted his load into her mouth. Selina swallowed all of his cum, much to his surprise.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice said from the doorway. In his excitement, he didn't notice Liese was in front of him waiting. She still had a towel wrapped around her body and her wet hair told him she was just out of the shower.

"Uhh, well….you see…." Arata said nervously once more. Sure in reality he expected this, but he had to play the role.

"How was her blowjob, Arata? Is she as good as me?" Liese said teasingly as she opened the towel to reveal her naked body.

"Huh?" Both wondered.

"Big sis, you aren't mad?" Selina said nervously.

"Nope, I knew that you were attracted to Arata and I figured I'd let you have some fun." Liese said happily as she walked over to a stunned Arata whose boner quickly returned to full mast.

"Okay, so now what? Obviously date night's kinda ruined." Arata said smiling as he continued his role for the night. He was quickly pushed onto the bed by Liese who was pleased that he understood what was going on.

"Simple, we're gonna have a double date, and by double I mean you're gonna fuck me and my sister till we can't walk straight." Liese said smiling.

"Thank you sis." Selina said as she prepared herself mentally for what was to come.

'THREESOME!' Arata thought happily. Standing up for a second he allowed Liese to remove his shirt and toss it to the side. Selina took care of the shorts and now the group was naked on the bed.

"Uhh, big sis, are you sure this is okay?" Selina said nervously as she prepared to mount Arata.

"Of course I am. But if you keep complaining I'll skip your turn." Liese teased as she hovered over Arata's face.

"Selina, don't worry. It'll be fine." Arata said smiling. He got the sense that Selina was embarrassed that her sister would see her; After all, they usually had sex separately. The fun part for Arata was that Selina had a side to her that was just as kinky as her sister.

"Okay…." Selina said calmly as she prepared herself. Finally ready she lowered her hips and dropped onto Arata's hardened member. She screamed in pain as blood dripped from her pussy.

'What the hell? I deflowered Selina a long time ago. Why is she a virgin?' Arata thought in confusion. "Uhh? Selina are you MMPH!" Arata started to ask but was quickly silenced by Liese's snatch.

"Hmph, you take my sisters virginity but ignore me? No way, Arata." Liese said happily. Arata responded by licking the older sister's snatch as she bounced happily on his tongue. Meanwhile Selina was bouncing on his penis as happy as can be.

"Ahh! This is amazing." Selina said happily.

"My my sis, you're having quite a bit of fun." Liese said happily. "Come on Arata, my girls are waiting."

Arata took the hint and reached up and while continuing his tongue work grabbed Liese's ample bust.

"No fair." Selina pouted. Over the next five minutes the room was filled with moans of pleasure. Finally though all three were about to reach their peak.

"Selina, I'm about to cum." Arata said briefly before returning to Liese

"Me too, Arata! Don't worry about cumming inside" Selina said happily.

"Me three!" Liese said happily.

"IM CUMMING!" the group said together as they reached their climax together. Over the next 30 minutes Arata deposited another load in Selina's snatch and one in her ass. Of course he didn't forget Liese who also received three loads of her own. Of course being the competitive girl she was, Liese opted for two anal shots and one in the pussy.

 **LEMON END**

When they were finally done and the girls were barely able to contain themselves something bothered Arata. "Hey Selina why did you bleed earlier? I took your virginity a while ago."

"Umm, well…." Selina said bashfully.

"Little sis wanted to do this fantasy and it made more sense for her to be a virgin."

"Okay then." Arata said calmly. "This is a nice house."

"Yeah, we lived in this house before we came to the academy." Liese admitted.

"Well that's good. I wish I could stay more, but I've got more girls to play with." Arata said smiling as he left.

(Outside)

"Two girls to go huh?" Arata said calmly. The gates seemed to recover his stamina but he was still at his wits end. Arin was next, and although she wasn't as kinky as Liese, she still had a naughty side

Walking into Gate 1 he wondered just what the girl who called herself his wife would do.

(Gate 1)

When he walked in he never imagined that he'd walk into his room at the academy. 'What the hell.' Arata thought. He sat on his bed since the person in question had yet to arrive. Soon a knock on the door came and when Arata opened the door he saw Arin in her uniform. He had to admit he was a bit confused.

"Hello Arata. I know this isn't what you expected, but my fantasy has already been fulfilled. So we're just going to cuddle. I hope you don't mind." Arin said calmly. The fact that Arin called him Arata threw him for a loop but he accepted nonetheless.

"Sure Arin. Come over here." Arata said calmly as he opened the covers. When Arin came in Arata put his arm around her and he wondered what the girl would say next.

"When we first met you confused me for Hijiri, right?" Arin asked calmly.

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?" Arata responded in bewilderment. This made no sense to him to see Arin this bashful especially in this fantasy.

"You confused us because Hijiri and I are cousins. Our mothers were twin sisters and that's why we look alike." Arin admitted to Arata's surprise.

"So why are you telling me this Arin?" Arata wondered. He had to admit this was making him uncomfortable. Sure he had his questions about Arin and Hijiri's connection but he expected to have sex

"Because I want you to know the truth. I may call you husband, but the truth is you should've never come to Biblia Academy."

Arata understood that this was a freak incident but something in her words was strange. "Okay, you clearly want to tell me something, so spill." Arata said calmly.

"Okay…." Arin said as she relaxed. "You probably heard from Dante that Wrath is a critical archive to the Magic King. The truth is that according to legend the fate of the Magic King is decided by the temperament of the wrath member of the Trinity Seven. Most of the time the Trinity Seven will lead the Magic King to the destruction of the world. However this time there was a change."

"Ahh, because you girls are twins, right?" Arata said beginning to realize the problem. Dante had once told him that even though there were many mages, only seven gained the requisite power to be the true Trinity Seven. Hijiri once told him that once the true Trinity Seven gathered at a school, the Magic King would find his way to that school. That it was the job of the three great schools to gather people to send the Magic King their way. Apparently in the case of Arin and Hijiri, since they were twins, both gained the power required.

"That's right; my power had not awakened while my cousin's did, so you were originally gonna go to Liber Academy." Arin said bashfully.

"Ahh, I get it. Liber sent Hijiri to and hoped that with Hijiri bringing me into the fold that I could influence the Trinity Seven to the academy."

"That's right. Of course when your power went crazy Hijiri was forced to seal you away. By that time i had awakened my power and i was at Biblia so it was my turn" Arin said calmly.

'Now it makes sense. Arin doesn't have a fantasy because she knows that the time we have is borrowed time. I'd be willing to bet most of her fantasies are things she and Hijiri shared.' Arata thought calmly.

Arin saw Arata's expression and knew what was going on, "From your expression you've figured out why I've taken this time to talk" Arin admitted.

"You really are a troublesome girl Arin." Arata said smiling as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well you haven't helped, Arata." Arin said as she held him closer. Arata took the time to wonder what would've happened if he went to Liber Academy. Obviously Hijiri was there and Lugh was pretty attractive. When he compared Arin and Levi to Lugh and Hijiri, the winner would be Lugh and Hijiri. Of course he didn't know any of the other mages at Liber Academy and wondered what could've been.

"Bad husband." Arin said irritably. She could tell the young man was having erotic thoughts since his boner began to grow.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." Arata said smirking.

"You should go. I know the others are waiting. I'm just glad we could sit and talk for once." Arin said smiling. Arata then got up and made his way out of the door and presumably out of the gate. Only one girl was left, and Yui was certainly a fascinating girl.

(Outside)

" **Yo boss, you got one girl left."** Dante said smiling.

"Yep, at least that's what you want me to believe." Arata said calmly. He knew Dante was up to something and wondered just what he was after.

" **Just go into Yui's gate. I'm sure she's got something really fun waiting for you."** Dante said snickering.

Arata nodded and walked in. Once the door closed, Dante shouted out. **"You can drop the barrier Sora. He's nearly done."**

" **Finally?"** Sora said happily. A light around the hot springs shimmered away and once it did Hijiri, Sora, Ilya, and Lugh were sitting there bathing.

" **Yep, now Hijiri can finally have her moment with Arata. After all, there are two gates left."** Dante said happily.

"I'm confused. What's the second gate for."

" **That's for me actually? I want to do something with Dante"** Ilya spoke up to everyone's surprise.

" **Works for me. I wanted to get a taste of you. Now I get my chance. ."** Dante said smiling.

"Hijri do you mind if I come in with you?" Lugh wondered.

"Why!" Hijiri said bashfully.

"I'm curious what you guys will do." Lugh said nonchalantly.

"Ughh! Fine." Hijiri said angrily as she and Lugh walked into the gate. She wanted this moment and Lugh was determined to join her. Now all that was left was the grimoires.

" **Soo it's time to go Ilya?" Dante said with a lustful smile.**

" **W-w-what about Arata."**

" **I'll watch over the gate so you guys can have some fun. I haven't seen him in a while"** Sora said smirking.

" **Works for me"** Dante said happily as he walked into the last gate.

" **Geez, why is everyone so horny?"** Sora smirked as she relaxed in the bath wondering what would happen next.

(Yui's gate)

When Arata went into Yui's gate he had to admit he was surprised at what he found. He was again in front of a door waiting to go into a nice simple house. 'Uhh, this is new.' Arata said calmly. Knocking on the door he wondered what he'd see when the door opened. When he did, he got a pleasant surprise. The woman who answered the door was a much older version of Yui. He could only assume that the woman was Yui's mother but this was certainly a surprise.

"Hello there, Arata. I'm glad you're taking the time to tutor Yui and Rui. They'll be so happy." The woman said calmly.

'Huh? Rui? Who's that?' Arata wondered as he walked into the house. He was led to the living room and sitting on the desk wondered what he would do. A few minutes later he got a pleasant surprise when Yui and her older version walked down. Both were dressed provocatively in blue spaghetti strap dresses that emphasized their bust. This was going to be interesting.

"Hello Arata." Yui said calmly.

"Hello Arata." the older version said calmly.

"Hello Yui." Arata said smiling.

"Aww! That's not fair Arata. Why not say hi to me too?" The older version said with a cute pout.

"That's right. What about Rui?" Yui responded.

'So the older version is Rui huh, there must be a story behind this?' Arata thought to himself. "Sorry Rui, nice to see you, too." Arata said with a smile.

"Now girls remember you only get Arata for an hour. Focus on your studying." The woman said calmly as she left the room.

"OKAY!" The pair said calmly as the three walked up Yui's rooms so they could start the "tutoring" session.

(Yui's room)

"Okay Arata, time to play." Yui and Rui said together stripping naked.

"So I'm guessing the tutoring was a ruse?" Arata said as he stripped naked himself.

"No, you are teaching us something." Yui said calmly

"Yep, sex ed." Rui finished.

"Works for me." Arata said calmly as he sat on the bed. He did love threesomes and having yet another one was a beautiful thing.

 **LEMON 2 START**

The group started with Yui between his legs giving him a blowjob while her older version made out with him on his left side.

"Ahh, you girls are amazing." Arata moaned happily.

"Glad you like it, Arata." Yui said happily.

"But we know you can do so much more." Rui agreed. Arata took the chance to grab Rui's massive breasts and play with them. For the next few minutes, Yui worked Arata's shaft with a combination blowjob and boobjob while Arata played with Rui's breast as the older sister made out with him. In a few minutes Arata had reached his limit.

"Ahh! I'm cumming." Arata groaned. Just as he was ready to release his seed, Yui removed her mouth and Rui kneeled in front of him allowing Arata to cover both girls with his seed which he promptly did

"Ahh, that was amazing, Arata." Yui said happily.

"Yeah, but this is just the beginning." Rui added. The two sisters got on the bed and presented their snatches to Arata which made for an impressive sight.

"Rui, get on top of Yui. I'm gonna do this the fun way" Arata said smiling. Rui and Yui both realized what the young man was after. The girls got in a 69 position with Yui on top and Arata knew what was coming. He could ignore the cum soaked body because it was an impressive sight

"Come on Arata, give my little sister the banging of her life. She'll get me ready for you." Rui said smiling.

"Very well" Arata said smiling as he slammed into Yui's snatch causing her to cum immediately.

"Ahh so big" Yui said happily as Arata started moving inside the younger sister. The older sister wasn't happy that Yui wasn't doing her part

"Come on sis you have to get me ready" Rui said happily. Nodding in approval Yui started licking her older sister who quickly came herself. Arata loved the dazed expressions but the young man knew there was far more to do.

"Come on Rui, you've got work to do yourself." Arata said smiling as he continued his thrusting. Rui nodded once again using her tongue to stimulate Yui's snatch filling the room with erotic moans. The young man soon reached his peak once again as he couldn't get enough of the sister's handiwork. "AHH! I'm cumming." Arata said happily as he slammed a load inside of Yui but made sure to save a rope of cum for the older sister.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" Yui said happily.

"Come on Yui, it's my turn!" Rui said happily.

The two switched positions and Arata did the same thing to Rui that he did to Yui. 10 minutes later and he slammed a load in the older sister completing his fun.

 **LEMON END**

A few minutes later, Rui was gone and he was left with a somber Yui. As much as he enjoyed the threesome, something was bothering Arata. When he was around Yui, the girl always called him Onii-chan, but during the threesome she called him Arata, something he never did. Then there was Rui, Yui never mentioned having siblings and this was certainly a surprise. "Hmm? Onii-chan what's wrong" Yui asked innocently.

"Well there's a surprise, you finally called me Onii-chan." Arata said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Yui wondered with a pained expression on her face.

Arata was afraid to ask the question since he rarely saw the girl like this. "So tell me Yui, who was Rui and what's her connection to your life?"

"Hmm, you're way too smart for your own good, Onii-chan." Yui said as the room altered. Soon the pair found themselves in Yui's world. "This gate is very much like my own spell, I simply wrote over it." Yui explained knowing his confusion.

"I see. So who is Rui?" Arata asked carefully

"Rui was my older sister. Unfortunately she died a year before I went to the academy. My older Yui is how she would look if she was alive today."

"Let me guess. Your magus mode is your way of remembering your sister and she was a music fan." Arata stated calmly. Noticing her reaction, he cursed his intelligence. At the same time he felt like now was a huge moment for the pair.

"That's right. My sister loved music and she was actually an up and coming idol. On the way back from one of our concerts she died. The driver was actually asleep at the wheel and hit our family. Ironic, isn't it since I spend so much time asleep?" Yui said bashfully.

Arata had to admit it was a rare twist. "Yes it is but there's more isn't there" Arata said holding the girl tight.

"Uh huh, my sister's magic was somehow transferred to me that day and its part of why I'm so powerful. I couldn't control my sister's power and I stayed asleep out of fear." Yui said tearfully.

"Then you met me."

"Yes, you helped me stabilize my power, and you were a comforting presence. It's part of why I called you Onii-chan" Yui said crying more and more. Arata couldn't help himself so he embraced the girl tighter.

"Listen Yui, you can call me Onii-chan all you want. Just promise me two things:" Arata said with his trademark smile.

"What are those?" Yui asked calming down.

"First, keep your signature smile. That's a great smile and a happy Yui is a good Yui." Arata said rubbing her head.

"What's the second thing?" Yui asked relaxing under his touch.

"Try not to be as pervy in public. I love having kinky fun, but there's only so much I can take."

"Deal, Onii-chan." Yui said with a smile. Arata embraced Yui again and he sat with the young girl hoping to calm her a bit more.

(Outside)

When Arata got out of the gate he expected to see a smirking Dante, but to his surprise somebody else was waiting.

" **Yo Arata, it's been a long time."** Sora said smiling.

That's it for Chapter 26. Yeah, this was a heavy chapter and I gotta admit it was tough to write. A few notes. The first is that Hijiri and Arin's relationship is a suspicion of mine and I'm not sure about their actual connection. As for Yui, again this was made up, but I always have wondered why she does what she does. In any event this was intense. The Hijiri twist was something I planned but not quite this interesting. Next chapter Hijiri and Arata finally become one and Lugh has a surprise announcement.

 **-Beta note-**

 **Hi there, mineng101 here. I wanted to apologize for the late release of this chapter. I had computer issues that took a while to resolve. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**


	28. Dream Deferred

Chapter 27: Dream Deferred

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 27. More sexy fun awaited Arata as he continued his fun. This time the Sherlock sisters had some kinky fun in store for Arata but afterwards things got heavy. Arin's revelation on his arrival at the academy and her connection to Hijiri made things tense. Things got far heavier when he went to see Yui and learned the secret behind her power and her dream world. Of course one final twist remained when he left Yui's gate and found Sora waiting for him.

"Hello there Sora it's been a long time" Arata said nonchalantly as he noticed his old grimoire sitting in the water. Looking further he noticed that the other two gates were closed so had quite the smile.

" **Hmm, that's not what I was expecting." Sora said calmly. She expected him to be far tenser so seeing his reaction was disturbing.**

"I just have two questions for you, Sora." Arata said happily.

" **Oh? What do you want to know?"** Sora responded intrigued.

"First off, which of the new gates is Dante using? Secondly, is Hijiri waiting for me in the other gate?"

" **Damn, you figured it out."** Sora groaned. She hoped at the very least he would have been a bit more nervous and curious, sadly the young man's intelligence proved itself once again. **"Dante is in Gate 8 and, yes, Hijiri is waiting in Gate 7 for you."**

"Let me guess, Ilya is in gate 8 and Dante is pretending to be me." Arata said once again.

" **How the hell did you know that? It"** Sora asked in shock. That was insight she had no business with me.

"There were times Ilya replaced Hijiri when we were kids. She fell for me just like her master. She also knows about Dante's desires for her and figured it was time for a little moment of her own. She's probably pissed that you had sex with me and wanted something for herself also" Arata explained in boredom.

" **Geez, you're way too clever for your own good."** Sora said angrily.

"Thanks a lot; well I guess I better not keep Hijiri waiting." Arata said as he went into Gate 7. Ironically enough it was Hijiri's favorite number, a fact that made him chuckle. As he walked into the gate he had a fairly good idea of what Hijiri would be doing.

(Gate 7)

"You gotta be kidding me. She's actually doing such a clichéd scenario?" Arata groaned as he arrived at the gate of the house he and Hijiri grew up in as kids. As he walked inside he couldn't help but smirk at Hijiri's simple nature. Checking the mirror in the family room he noticed he was wearing the same clothes he did that fateful day and was both amused and disturbed at Hijiri's simple thinking. Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to find that Hijiri and Lugh were sitting at the table. He expected Hijiri for sure but Lugh was a surprise. Hijiri was wearing the uniform that their old school sported and Lugh was sporting a black t-shirt that emphasized her massive chest and a matching black pleated skirt. He guessed that it was some version of the uniform Liber Academy wore, but he couldn't complain. "Hello ladies, this is a pleasant surprise." Arata said calmly. The two girls turned around and Hijiri was a little embarrassed since she was sure he figured out what she was up to.

"Hello Magic King, how are you?" Lugh said nonchalantly. She wasn't going to get to enjoy him, but she wanted to play a role in the scenario.

"I'm doing well, Lugh. I believe Hijiri and I have some business to discuss. So do you mind if I take her with me?" Arata said smiling.

"Of course, she's been waiting for this for some time." Lugh teased.

"Lugh, that's not fair!" Hijiri said blushing heavily.

"That's fine with me. It's a shame you're not joining us, but this is Hijiri's fantasy and I'm pretty sure she wants this to be a solo event." Arata added to himself.

"Come on, Arata. You know why you're here." Hijri said angrily as he took his hand and dragged Arata up to his room. Lugh chuckled slightly as the two left and couldn't help but see the smile on her partner's face.

"So here we are at last, huh?" Arata said smiling. Hijiri dragged Arata into his room and her intention was obvious. Her fantasy was finishing what they failed to start only a year ago.

"Yep, last time I did something stupid and it destroyed our hometown. Plus I lost something important." Hijiri said as she turned towards Arata with a tearful expression.

"Yep, that day we had to separate, and while I joined the Trinity Seven at Biblia academy, you were forced to go back to Liber. My guess is that the powers that be were not too happy." Arata said as he placed his hand on his childhood friend's cheek. Despite everything that happened he still cared for Hijiri and it showed.

"Yep, most of the administrators wanted me expelled but Master Liber decided that I'd atone in a different way." Hijiri said with a groan as she remembered that fateful meeting.

"Was that before or after you started spying on me?" Arata teased knowing that Hijiri had watched over him at Biblia.

Hijiri blushed heavily at all of that. "I started spying on you once you went to Biblia. Sora gave me updates before that."

"I imagine you weren't too happy to learn that your grimoire had sex with me while you couldn't." Arata said cheekily.

"Oh yeah" Hijiri deadpanned as they stood together. It was almost the moment of truth and she was both nervous and excited by everything.

Arata kissed Hijiri's head and smiled before saying. "Well now's your chance and this time nothing can stop us."

"That's good." Hijiri said happily.

" **So are you to gonna fuck already or spend all day reminding each other why you screwed this up?"** Sora interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing here Sora? You know how important this is." Hijiri said angrily as her grimoire appeared in the room. It caught Arata off guard slightly but he didn't' say anything.

" **Well duh. So quit talking and fuck already."** Sora said before vanishing.

"She has a point." Arata said calmly. He was amused that Sora still had that effect on Hijiri but it was time to get to work.

 **LEMON START**

"I've been waiting two years, I can wait a few more second MMPH!" Hijiri said before being silenced by a kiss from Arata. The two clashed tongues for a bit before Hijiri need air.

"That better, Hijiri?" Arata teased as he looked at Hijiri's blushing face. "Unfortunately, Sora is right, we have to get moving." Arata said resuming the kiss.

'Ahh! I've been waiting for this for so long.' Hijiri thought as Arata played with her tongue. Arata's right hand moved from her cheek all the way down her body. Soon Arata made his way down to her ass and gave it a small squeeze.

"Geez Arata, don't get impatient. This dimension is far slower than outside so we can take our time." Hijiri said bashfully.

"Yeah, I know. However I want to enjoy it as much as I can, Hijri. Now I believe it's time we get those clothes off." Arata said as he began to strip with Hijiri soon following suit.

"Hey Arata, how do I compare?" Hijiri asked bashfully hiding her naked body from Arata's gaze. Hijiri was about the same as Arin, though Hijiri had a little more muscle and her chest was slightly larger.

"If you mean to the others, that's a stupid question." Arata said as he kissed Hijiri on the cheek. "Tonight is all about you and me. I don't want to think about the others. Now let's get you ready to go Arata said lustfully. He was certainly going to enjoy this.

"Geez Arata, you're such a pervert." Hijri said blushing heavily before falling down on the bed spread eagle. Having watched the girls many times Hijiri knew what was coming.

"Thanks, and I'm glad you know where we're starting." Arata said smiling before sticking his tongue into Hijiri's now exposed snatch.

"This is AHH! Better than NGHH! I imagined!" Hijri moaned as Arata's tongue swirled around her snatch. Having masturbated many times, she never guessed it would feel this good. Arata's skill was far better than she imagined.

"Good. Though I'm a bit surprised you're so clean. How long did you bathe yourself before you went into the gate?" Arata teased as he moved his tongue from her snatch. Arata's tongue snaked his way up Hijiri's body and the girls moans were like a siren song. Finally making his way up to her breasts Arata stimulated both breasts with his tongue will letting his fingers finish off her snatch.

"That's unfair. How are you so good?" Hijri said between moans. Of course she didn't admit that she made extra sure that everything was in order for her deflowering.

"I have eight girls in my own academy waiting for me to jump their bones, and I suspect others if I asked. A horny grimoire who knows all the tricks of the trade, and I'm pretty perverted myself. I think I can please a girl, especially one who I spent months practicing stuff with.

"True AHHH! Well at least NGHH! Let me do something too." Hijiri said bashfully. Arata stopped his ministrations and lay on the bed himself to give Hijiri her moment.

"Let's see what you got." Arata said amused. He doubted Hijiri could do anything that impressive when compared to the others but didn't say that.

"Here we go." Hijiri said hesitantly as she attempted to give Arata a blowjob. To Arata's surprise and pleasure the girl was actually very good.

"Woah, you're pretty good. How'd you learn to do that?" Arata said shocked at their skill.

"Sora and Dante may be shameless, but on her day, Liese has both of them beat. When she joined up with us she would talk a lot about perverted things and I learned a thing or two." Hijiri said bashfully as she resumed her work.

'Remind me to thank Liese later.' Arata said as Hijiri worked effortlessly to bring Arata to his climax. For the next few minutes Hijiri did her best to get Arata to cum but found the job harder than she thought.

"This isn't fair. You're still holding out on me." Hijiri pouted.

"You said it yourself. Liese has Dante beat. You may have learned from her, but you aren't nearly as good as her. Plus I've blasted a bunch out today so you're gonna need some extra oomph." Arata teased knowing her competitive side.

"Hmph! Alright then." Hijri said stopping her work and getting up. **Re-connecting to the Ira Archive** Hijiri shouted angrily.

'She wouldn't….' Arata thought to herself. Seeing the magic course around her he groaned. 'Ughh! She actually did it.' Arata said in disbelief. In front of him was a naked Hijiri in her Satan form.

"Let's try this way." Hijiri said happily. Soon enough the larger breasts that came with the Satan mode were wrapped around Arata's prick and ready to go.

"Yep, that's a little better." Arata said happily. To think that the mode that tried to kill him earlier, was about to give him such pleasure

"Good." Hijiri said happily as she continued her work. The combination of the tongue movement and Hijiri's larger breasts only needed a few minutes to bring Arata to his peak.

"Ahh Hijiri I'm-!" Arata started to say but Hijiri stopped. "Really? You're gonna stop now?" Arata groaned in disbelief.

"Sorry Arata, but I want your first shot to be inside me." Hijiri said stopping.

"So we've finally made it to the main event huh?" Arata said smirking.

"Yep, but I wanted to make you work for it." Hijiri said focusing again as she got back to her regular body.

"Damn, and here I thought I was gonna get to bang your Satan form." Arata groaned. He was still hard but even he had to admit he was looking forward to pumping a load into her snatch.

"Please, there will be plenty of time for that." Hijiri said happily getting above him. "Oh, and don't worry about being gentle. I broke my hymen during my training." Soon enough Hijiri straddled Arata at the edge of his bed, before slowly lowering herself onto his member. The moment had at last arrived and Hijiri and Arata were finally combined, though Hijiri winced in slight pain something Arata easily noticed.

"You okay there? I hope I'm not too big." Arata teased.

"Yeah, you are a little bigger than I thought." Hijri groaned. After a few minutes Hijiri finally began to move.

"Not bad, Hijiri?" Arata said happily. He wanted to do more but figured he would let Hijiri think she had him.

"Oh come on, stop playing around. I know you can do way better." Hijri said smugly.

"Okay then, but you'll regret it." Arata smirked. Getting up quickly Arata took control and grabbed Hijiri. The girl was shocked when Arata grabbed a hold of his childhood friend and started thrusting upwards.

"Ahh! That's' so good! You're moving nghh so fast!" Hijiri grunted.

"Oh please, that's nothing." Arata said slamming Hijiri on the bed. Now he could thrust into the girl with his usual reckless abandon.

"AHHHH!" Hijri screamed as Arata pounded her snatch.

"That better?" Arata said happily.

"Yes! I've been nghh! Waiting so long for this!" Hijiri said happily.

"Good. Well you better get ready." Arata smirked. The young man flipped Hijiri once again and now was pounding into her from behind. The mage couldn't believe that her childhood friend was this good.

"Ahh! Arata, I'm gonna cum!" Hijiri moaned happily.

"Good, because I'm about to also and I got a load just waiting for you." Arata said happily. A few minutes later Arata reached his peak and slammed a load into his childhood friend who came right after.

 **LEMON END**

"That was amazing." Hijri panted in satisfaction as she collapsed onto the bed. Hijri wrapped her arms around Arata who was all too happy to bathe in the afterglow.

"Yeah, but we have a little spy. You can come out now, Lugh." Arata said as Hijiri blushed heavily at the knowledge that her best friend was watching them.

"How did you figure out I was there?" Lugh asked bashfully as she looked down on the two from the ceiling.

"I'm used to Invidia archive mages spying on me." Arata said smirking referencing Levi. "I'd have some fun with you now, but I'm out of juice."

"That's fine. I can get my chance when we work on the mission together." Lugh said bluntly.

"What mission together?" Hijri and Arata said together.

"I'll explain when we get out from this gate." Lugh said calmly.

(Hot Springs)

"WHATTTTTTTT!?" Arata and Hijiri said out loud. When the three arrived from the gate the rest of the girls were waiting and Lugh told everyone to come with her. Dante and Ilya were also in their grimoire form at this time and the group received quite the shock.

"You heard me. I'm going to be joining them on a mission to the Sky Library." Lugh explained. As an apology for what happened at the Academy Lugh was going to help Arata by retrieving one of the ancient magic weapons.

"Why should we trust you? The Sky Library is my home and I'm not gonna let a traitor, especially one who has access to magic weapons go there." Akio said angrily.

"I'm not asking you to trust me. Just work with me. Consider it an apology. Your headmaster's agreed with it." Lugh said bluntly.

"Ughh, so that's why you dragged me along." Hijiri groaned in cousin.

"Yes, I figured you and your Magic King could finally have sex. Your spying was getting on my nerves." Lugh said bluntly.

"Congrats, cousin." Arin said sarcastically.

"Ughh, I hate all of you." Hijiri said angrily though she was blushing heavily.

"Look on the bright side, Hijiri. You finally got to have sex with me and my guess is now I can see you more often." Arata said nonchalantly.

"Arata you are aware she tried to kill you and destroy the planet?" Lilith said angrily.

"Lilith, considering that you, Arin, Mira, Akio, and Liese all tried to kill me already, I can't exactly hold a grudge." Arata said as the girls in question all groaned acknowledging the fact he was right.

"Fine, perverted man. We'll discuss this when we get back to the academy." Mira said angrily.

"Sounds good to me, Mira." Arata said as he went to get dressed. This vacation was more troublesome than he originally expected, so now the time has come to return to the academy and see what's next.

That's it for Chapter 27. What a chapter, huh boys and girls. Hijiri got the lemon she deserved. I was tempted to give Lugh a lemon also, but I ran out of space. Next chapter the group prepares to leave for the sky library and it brings up some odd memories for Akio. Plus at the academy Hijiri reflects on what could've and should've been.


	29. Painful Past

Chapter 28 Painful Past

I do not own Trinity seven and any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator

Welcome to Chapter 28. It was finally time for Arata and Hijiri to reunite and the satisfaction was something to behold. Of course there was soon trouble in paradise when Liese revealed that her partner Lugh would be joining Arata and Akio on a mission to Akio's old home. The girls clearly hadn't gotten over what happened and things were only gonna get better from here.

It's been five days since the group returned from the hot springs and Hijiri and Lugh were now a part of the academy. Hijiri and Lugh were both given collars that restrained their power and Liese and Levi looked over the pair. Liese with Hijiri and Lugh was watched by Levi. Despite the protests of Mira and Lilith it was allowed. Speaking of Lilith she was on her way to grab Arata for the group mission.

"Hello Arata are you up" Lilith said knocking on the door. Knowing Arata's penchant for sleeping in early figured she'd come see the young man. After knocking again and getting no response Lilith took the spare key she was given and opened the door. The girls got spare keys because Arata was typically woken up in a rather pleasant way. (AN: Basically he gave them spare keys so they could have morning sex without him having to be woken up first). Of course when she opened the door she walked in on a rather unpleasant sight; at least unpleasant for Lilith.

"Ahh Arata so good" Hijiri moaned as she bounced up and down Arata's member.

"Keep using your tongue Arata" Liese moaned happily.

Yep, Lilith walked in on Hijiri and Liese bouncing on Arata naked as can be. The sight was one that didn't shock her considering the young man was well known for his erotic mornings. A few of which Lilith participated in herself. However now it was time for business. "Umm ladies I hate to interrupt but Arata has a mission to go to"

"Ahh that's right nghh" Liese moaned. "Don't worry sensei he's gonna be done soon. So am I actually Ahh" Liese teased as almost on cue Arata slammed a load into Hijiri and Liese came on Arata. As the girls fell to the side. Lilith stared angrily at the young mage.

"Oh morning sensei. Listen I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll meet you at the principal's office." Arata said as calmly as somebody who just finished with two girls.

"Oh Arata one thing before you go" Hijiri said bashfully.

"What's that Hijiri" Arata asked innocently.

"If you're going to sleep with Lugh can you wait till you return from the mission?" Hijiri said bluntly. Unbeknownst to Arata, Lugh became fascinated with Arata and considering his easy acceptance figured it would be a matter of time till Lugh broached the subject with the demon mage.

"Got it. I'll probably wait till we get back. Considering Liese is coming along I won't have time. Plus sensei here won't let me" Arata said smiling as he left. As he went to the shower Liese was shocked at Hijiri's candor, especially given the way things had been just a few days ago.

"Geez a week ago you destroyed your own school and nearly destroyed ours because you couldn't stand Arata being with the others. Now you're okay with your partner doing him. Geez what happened to you" Liese groaned. Lilith who remained behind was equally.

Hijiri blushed heavily seeing the irony in that whole situation. "Having him inside me changed my perspective. Now I know what I've been missing and it wouldn't be right to deny anybody else that right"

"Good grief" Lilith groaned.

"Oh sensei don't you have to get Lugh's key from Levi" Liese teased.

"Yep I'll see you over at the principal's Liese" Lilith said as she went to the showers.

(Principal's Office)

After Arata's shower he finally made his way to the principal's office for the mission in hand. Arata was joined by Lugh Akio and his sensei who still wasn't pleased with the fact that his morning had begun inside a pair of women not named her.

"So have a fun morning big guy" the principal said happily.

"You know the answer to that my friend" Arata said teasingly. "Though that's not important. What is important is the mission we're headed for.

"Hmm it's a simple scout mission. Your job is to go to the library and see if everything's okay. "The principal said calmly.

" **He's lying partner. If everything is as okay as he suggested you wouldn't bring three trinity seven members with you and Lugh. There's something else at the sky library." Dante warned.**

'I know that Dante but let's play along. You once said Akio is a spriggan and based on what you've told me that means her hometown has tons of secrets' Arata thought. Arata was still talking to Dante until he was interrupted by Lilith.

"Arata is everything okay" Lilith asked worriedly.

"Ahh sorry I was just thinking about something" Arata asked curiously.

"Hmm what's bothering you big brother" Akio said happily.

"Well I'm just thinking that this is gonna be such a busy mission I won't have time for any fun with Lugh. I do owe her one after all" Arata said calmly.

"ARATA" Lilith cursed.

"Don't worry magic king you'll have plenty of time whether it's on this mission or after" Lugh said blushing slightly.

"That's good I mean Hijiri brought it up so I don't mind."

"HAHAHA if that's all get going" the principal chided as the group left. As the group left the principal sat there calmly. "So now it's time. His next test has at last arrived" 

" **I knew it. There was another reason for you to send him there" Dante said as he appeared out of nowhere.**

"Hmm so what gave it away?"

" **If it was a simple scout mission you wouldn't send 3 of your strongest fighters along with the magic king.**

"Very well then I'll tell you what awaits him there…" the principal says as he reveals a dark secret.

" **Well over the years I've done some crazy stuff. But this is insanity. You should know how dangerous it is"**

"Of course I do, but Arata can never truly grow if we don't take some risks. You must be aware of that Dante"

" **Aware of it yes. Happy with it not particularly. I like this guy a lot and now I gotta make sure he doesn't get killed." Dante scoffs as he vanishes.**

(Scene Skip)

As Arata and gang made their way towards the sky library Arata still wondered just what was going on. Sure he had Liese Akio Lilith and Lugh so the number of powerful mages was clear but something felt off. "Hey Akio you said you were born near the sky library so do you mind telling me about it" Arata said calmly.

"Of course but before I do I have a question for you Arata?"

"Hmm what's that?"

"Have you heard of something called a spriggan before" Akio asked intrigued at what Arata's opinion was.

"Yes Dante mentioned that you were one when we first got your power to prepare to battle Liese. I didn't research it more because if you had some secret it was always yours to keep" Arata said bluntly.

"I see. Well Spriggans protect ruins that hold massive treasures. In my case I was told to protect the sky library and all of its secrets" Akio said with a sad expression on her face.

"Secrets" Arata wondered.

"Yes but I cannot tell you more. What I can tell you is the reason the sky library is no more is because of those secrets" Akio responded.

"That's a shame. It must be tough returning to this place" Arata said solemnly

"More then you know. I'm actually kinda mad at the principal for bringing you along" Akio said hesitantly.

" **She knows something. You should interrogate her" Dante teases.**

'No I'm not gonna get her to reveal all her secrets just yet. Things are far too interesting that way' Arata replies.

" **Hmm you've become noble since your little orgy." Dante teased.**

'Silence' Arata quipped back.

"So Akio what's the big secret." Liese asked worriedly.

"Come on Liese you should be aware that people like their secrets" Akio said steadfast.

"Aww can you please tell me" Liese said sneaking behind Akio. She was about to start groping her but Arata stopped her ahead of time.

"That's enough Liese" Arata insisted. He knew what the mage was up to and he didn't approve.

"Aww fine. You'll have to make it up to me later though" Liese pouted but agreed.

"Spare me you just fucked me this morning" Arata groaned as the group continued.

Finally making it to the sky library Arata wondered just what to do. "Huh so we gotta go up there huh" Arata wondered.

"Yep a nice flare of your magic king energy should do it" Liese said happily.

"Got it" Arata said as he powered up. Just like Liese expected a large blast of energy appeared and Arata quickly blew around it.

"Be careful this is gonna be ugly" Akio said calmly.

"Its fine **Black Arts: Gallack Gun** " Arata shouted as he fired a burst of energy back at the oncoming energy. The two energies clashed and the group lost track of themselves.

(Sky Library)

When the light vanished the group found themselves in what seemed like a massive group of ruins. The many buildings didn't seem to have a person in sight but there was a special power about the place.

"Ughh what happened" Arata groaned when he reached up his hands immediately felt something soft and bouncy

"Ahh" a mysterious voice moaned. It turned out Arata got tangled with Lugh of all people. "

"Damn Lugh got lucky. I wish Arata would grope me" Liese teased.

When Arata got his bearings he realized Liese's words were true and he was groping the Iscariot mage. "Sorry about that Lugh" Arata said bashfully.

"Hmm it's okay magic king" Lugh said bashfully though when she turned away she blushed heavily.

"Ughh big bro you're clueless" Akio said embarrassed.

"Yea yea" Arata said calmly though he was immediately nervous. 'What the hell something feels incredibly wrong' Arata thought to himself.

" **So you can sense it to huh partner" Dante said with a heavy concern in his voice.**

'Yea I can there's somebody here who possesses extraordinary power far stronger than anything I'm used to' Arata responded in his mind.

" **I guess" Dante responded hesitantly. It was clear Dante knew more than he cared to admit but his silence spoke volumes.**

"Uhh Arata is everything okay" Lilith asked in concern.

"Yea its nothing Lilith" Arata responded as Lilith's voice got him out of his daze. Though he said that he was still very concerned and staring at Akio he knew that there was something incredibly important that she was hiding.

"Yea let's keep exploring. But be careful these ruins are not too happy with intruders" Akio warned. With that the group started moving around.

(Biblia Academy)

While the group was off to the sky library the principal sat in his office waiting to see what the result would bring.

"Hmm I hope you're doing okay Arata" the principal said ominously. Though a knock on the door changed matters. "You can come in" the principal smiled. Much to his amusement the person who arrived was Hijiri.

"You realize how reckless you're being right" Hijiri said angrily. Hijiri knew quite a bit about the sky library. Although her partner was the one who pillaged the place. Lugh always had a story or two to tell

"Of course but for your boyfriend it's a necessary test" The principal responded

Hijiri blushed slightly at the mention of her relationship with Arata but continued. "Hmph you may be right but are you sure bringing that group was the right idea" Hijiri asked critically.

"Hmm what do you mean? Akio and Lilith are strong and Liese cares about Arata far too much to do anything reckless. Lugh is intrigued so I don't see the problem" the principal said ominously.

"There's something odd about that teacher is all. Maybe I'm worried about nothing but I'm more worried about her" Hijiri responded.

The principal was intrigued at Hijiri's worry. Of course the principal was aware of what she was worried about. Though he didn't particularly mind. "Don't worry Hijiri-chan I'm sure things will work themselves out." The principal responded with a Cheshire cat smile.

(Sky Library)

Arata and gang walked around the sky library Arata let his concerns about what he felt earlier go away. The place was certainly intriguing and although it was abandoned it was clear it was hiding a rich history. "So Akio tell us more about your home" Arata wondered.

"Well my hometown was actually below it. The sky library hides many secrets and the town watched over the location. The truth is my town was destroyed when I was a child. I walked all around trying to figure out what happened.

"So what kind of secrets are there" Liese wondered.

"It's mostly magic king weapons. In fact my three weapons came from the library" Lugh said calmly.

Lugh's words intrigued Arata so he decided to ask more, "hey Lugh did you ever find something other than the weapons in the library" Arata asked hoping to get the answers he was seeking.

"That question will have to wait we got company" Liese said worriedly. All of the sudden a blast of energy appeared in front of them.

"What the hell is that" Arata wondered. Looking up he was surprised to see a back crystal floating in the sky. Below the crystal was the aforementioned Lugh.

"Well this sucks. She was fine just a second ago what the hell happened" Liese said angrily. Liese quickly realized that Lugh was being controlled by the crystal. Now as an enemy it wouldn't be a problem but since she was an ally it was a bit more complicated.

"Who cares what happened the question now is how do we stop her" Akio groaned as the now controlled mage prepared her attack.

That's it for chapter 28. The Sky Library arc is off to an explosive start and things are about to get fun. Next chapter the gang rescues Lugh but a dangerous side effect reveals a shocking secret and a dangerous foe.


	30. Sensei's Secret

Chapter 29: Sensei's Secret

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 29. Things seemed to return to normal for Arata after the craziness at the hot springs. Unfortunately a new mission to Akio's hometown was in the cards and even Dante was nervous about this one. Arata, along with Lilith, Liese, Akio, and Lugh made their way towards the legendary sky library. Although things started off fine, Lugh was captured by some of the security guards. What will Arata do now?

"Well this sucks." Arata said calmly. Seeing Lugh captured was a huge problem and if they wanted to protect Lugh they'd have to be smart.

"I've got an idea, Arata." Liese spoke up.

"I'm game, what you got, Liese." Arata responded.

"These things are after the Magic King, so you distract Lugh while Akio and I sneak around and smash off that device." Liese said referring to the odd diamond on Lugh's head.

"Sound good." Arata said calmly before teleporting behind Liese and groping her for a moment.

"What was that for?" Liese wondered with a slight blush.

"Well it's my way of thanking you for the great idea. Plus I don't want you getting jealous." Arata teased.

*cough* "Now's not the time guys" Akio said calmly.

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha." Arata said focusing himself as he quickly connected to the **Invidia Archive.** Liese and Akio activated their magic modes just like Lilith.

"Yo Lugh, come and get me. **Black Arts: Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Arata shouted creating multiple clones to distract the mage. Luckily for Arata the controlled mage obliged sending multiple attacks at him.

"Alright Akio, now's our chance!" Liese yelled as her attack managed to trap Lugh.

"Nice work, Liese." Akio shouted as she jumped up trying to kick the diamond away. Shockingly, all of the sudden Lugh managed to break free of the attack and dodge Akio before firing another attack, but this time it wasn't at Arata.

"AHHH!" Lilith screamed as the laser blast nailed Lilith in the stomach.

"Lilith!" Arata yelled. Turning towards the creature he sent a quick blast of lightning which destroyed the crystal causing Lugh to fall to the ground.

"Ahh!" Lilith screamed in pain.

"What's going on? I thought that thing only attacked Magic Kings" Liese yelled.

"I don't know **.** Dante, got any ideas?" Arata yelled in panic.

" **Let me take a look at her."** Dante said as he appeared in front of the group in a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt. Dante quickly analyzed the situation and his face paled.

"Dante, what's going on?" Arata asked nervously.

" **Give me a second, Black Arts: Heal Pulse!"** Dante yelled. The demon sent a blue surge of energy around the teacher and stabilized her energy.

"Good, she's breathing normally." Akio said nervously.

"Lugh is fine also." Liese said calmly.

"We should probably hide. There's gonna be more of those things and I think they let Lugh do the dirty work."

"Agreed." Arata said calmly as he and Dante moved towards an alleyway. Akio grabbed a still weary Lilith and Liese took care of Lugh. This was a bad situation and something was definitely wrong.

"So Dante, what's the deal? I thought this thing was only supposed to attack me." Arata said angrily as he turned towards his grimoire. Arata noticed that when Dante was scanning Lilith his face paled.

" **It's only supposed to attack people with the Magic King element inside and that's what it did."** Dante said solemnly.

"That's impossible! That would mean…!" Liese exclaimed.

" **Yes, your teacher has a magic king element. Unlike Master's, it's extremely small. My guess is all the recent events have caused it to rise to the surface."** Dante said calmly. Though despite that something else was bothering him. **'I scanned the element and it reminded me of the aura I sensed earlier.'**

"I see…." Arata said calmly. Looking at his grimoire Arata knew that Dante was hiding another secret.

"But that's impossible. We've known Lilith-Sensei ever since we arrived at the academy." Liese revealed.

"Yeah, I know that Liese, but she's a candidate, and for the life of me I can't figure out why." Arata replied.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have bigger problems. Those machines are buzzing all around and it's only a matter of time until they locate us. We have to attack!" Akio said angrily which brought Arata back to the major concern.

" **You'd have to do it using an incredible amount of speed. An all-encompassing blast would work but you need to prevent an ambush. Right now Lugh would be our best option."**

"Wait, why not have Liese stop time?" Akio suggested.

" **If it was only a few enemies that would be fine, but this is a far larger group. You may not be able to sense it, but there's another person here. A person whose power dwarfs that of everybody here, including Master in his Trinity mode. I want to conserve our energy for when he arrives."**

"I see…." Akio says nervously.

"Very well, I'll do it. After all I came here to prove myself and then got captured so easily." Lugh said with a hint of anger.

"Alrighty Lugh. Take care of them." Arata said smiling.

"I'll need you to remove my seal first." Lugh revealed nervously.

"Do it, Liese." Arata confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

"She can't escape just like us, and frankly, if she wanted to kill us she'd have done it by now. She was fighting the urge to attack us before that's why the attacks were so sloppy." Arata admitted.

"Alright but if this goes badly..."

"I promise you I won't betray you." Lugh swore with a noble tone.

"Fine." Liese groaned before grabbing the key and unlocking Lugh's seal.

"See ya!" Lugh said vanishing quickly and destroyed the various devices that were guarding her before returning to the group.

"That was fast!" Arata said in shock. Even he couldn't beat the creatures that quickly if forced to fight.

"Of course. I'm a battler of light and in our old organization I was the second strongest besides Hijiri." Lugh said confidently.

"Hmph, she wasn't that impressive." Liese pouted.

"Somebody's jealous." Akio teased.

"Enough girls, let's focus on the bigger problem. Why the hell does Lilith have a Magic King element?" Arata wondered as the gang sat down.

(Biblia Academy)

While Arata and group went to the academy, the rest of the Trinity Seven were left at the academy to await their return. It was uncomfortable for most of them since Hijiri was left behind, but luckily for the group Arin was comfortable with her. The two girls were currently in a common area with the rest of the Trinity Seven who all wondered about their missing lover.

"Hey Hijiri, they'll be alright, won't they?" Levi asked the former enemy.

"They will. Lugh has plenty of experience with the library, though there are two things that Arata and gang need to worry about." Hijiri said confidently. Their battle showed what Arata was capable of and she knew he could handle whatever they encountered.

"Hmm, like what?" Levi asked curiously.

"Well for one thing there are guards that will attack Arata's Magic King element the minute they find him. Of course that's the least of their problems." The mage said with slight worry.

"What are you hiding, Hijiri? Spill it already." Mira said angrily. Since Akio, her partner, and the man she fell for, Arata, were there she was especially nervous.

"Well apparently when Lugh arrived she sensed an extremely powerful entity. One that was almost as powerful as that Inferno mode Arata used when I activated Doom Desire." Hijiri revealed causing the girls to freak out.

"Impossible! That entity could've destroyed all of us! If something's as powerful as it that can only mean…."

"Yes, that there's another Magic King there." Hijiri said coming to the same conclusion.

"So what do we do? Onii-chan is in danger!" Yui wondered.

"We wait. Arata can handle himself, and if not, the others will step in." Hijiri said confidently. Though on the inside she was a nervous wreck and knew that Arata was about to face one hell of an opponent.

(Sky Library)

After Lugh defeated the sentries the gang took the time to let their sensei rest and recover. For some reason Lilith had a Magic King element in her body and Arata was helpless to figure out why.

"So now what do we do? Sure those guards are gone, but with Lilith hurt like this, we can't explore this area safely." Arata said nervously.

"Umm….Arata, before we continue, there's a much bigger problem." Akio said nervously.

"I can't imagine it could be much worse then what we're dealing with right now." Arata said calmly.

" **Uhh….this one might be bud. Look up."** Dante said nervously.

Above the group a large black cloud appeared out of nowhere. With Arata's ability to sense magic, even he got chills. "Uhh, what the hell is that?" Arata said calmly.

"That would be the much bigger problem. One of the things that was hidden in the sky library is a Magic King who was brought from another world. That would be him." Akio said nervously as a massive black dragon appeared in front of them. Riding the dragon was a man who was very similar to how Arata looked in his trinity form.

"Nice, so that's what I look like." Arata said happily.

"THAT'S what you're thinking about?" Akio said angrily.

The Magic King flew to the ground and gazed at the group. **"I was wondering who managed to defeat those sentries, turns out its a few familiar faces. Along with my fellow Magic King is the one who was stealing the weapons here, and even someone who used to live here. How interesting."** The man said with a smile.

"Uhh, hi, I'm sorry for stealing the weapons. If you want them back, I can give them to you." Lugh said while trembling.

" **Please you can have them. I have no use for them." The man said continuing to smile.**

" **I can't imagine you're here just to say hello, so what's the deal?"** Dante said angrily as he appeared in front of everyone.

" **Ahh, the manifestation of Satan's Tomb, I never imagined that you'd the one chosen to this world's magic king. I figured my kouhai here would get the Astil Manuscript."**

" **Sorry, but boss ended up with me. Sora is his girlfriend's Grimoire. Long story short we both work with him."**

" **There's a story or two behind that no doubt."** Abyss chuckled.

"Yep, but that's not your concern, big guy." Arata said calmly. "So who are you and why are you here?"

" **Ah, well my name is Abyss Trinity. I've been in this place for some time. As for why I'm here, I noticed my daughter got hurt. So I decided to come see her."** Abyss revealed to the group's shock well besides Arata.

"Ahh, let me guess, you mean Lilith here." Arata said pointing at his fallen teacher.

" **Yes, so you have two options. One, I can take her peacefully and bring her back with me to relax or two, I can fight you, destroy you, and then take her by force."**

"We chose the first one." Arata said smiling.

" **That's a shame I was really hoping you would chose fight" Abyss said sarcastically.**

"Umm excuse me Mr. Abyss, may I ask you a question?" Akio wondered nervously. Something had bothered Akio and she wanted to find out what sooner or later.

" **Absolutely my dear. You Spriggans did take good care of me so I don't mind."**

"Why was the village beneath the Library destroyed?"

" **Ahh yeah, I was bored. I felt bad for the people later on, but boredom does that."** Abyss said to Akio's despair.

"Unbelievable. You killed all of them because you were bored! My mother my friends my family, All dead because you wanted something to do!" Akio said with tears all over her face and a rage unlike anything she'd ever imagined surging through her.

" **Yep, being a Magic King is kinda dull most of the time. I felt bad when I did it but I did at least make it calmly."** Abyss said with a cruel chuckle.

"Uhh big guy, you might not wanna make Akio cry too much." Arata said with his magic power seeping out. He didn't think he could defeat the man in front of him but he would try for Akio's sake.

" **Hmm, that so?"** Abyss said happily leaking his own magic power.

"Uhh, can we get going? Your magic power is becoming a bit painful." Lugh interrupted.

" **Ahh of course. I guess both of us got a bit too excited"** Abyss said calmly as his power faded away.

"Yeah, sorry Lugh." Arata said following suit from his fellow magic king. After taking a second to calm down, everybody got onto the dragon and flew back to Abyss's castle. Arata was fascinated by Abyss and about his connection to Lilith. Though he never discussed it, Arata always felt a special connection to Lilith. He never could explain it, but there was something special about her and he realized it the minute they met. Perhaps it has something to do with this Magic King.

"Hmm, Magic King, are you alright?" Lugh said nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine Lugh. By the way, when we return to the academy I'll sleep with you." Arata said calmly.

"Odd, you seemed hesitant before. What changed?" Lugh wondered.

" **My kouhai realized that you allowed yourself to be rescued."** Abyss revealed.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Lugh wondered.

" **Those sentries are powerful enough to control most mages outside of those on a higher scale. However when you attacked, you held back your moves."** Dante revealed.

"Pretty much." Arata said smiling.

"Ahh, we've arrived. So go get a room and relax. I'm sure you all need it." Abyss said as he brought Lilith to a room to rest.

"Umm, can we trust him?" Liese wondered.

"Yes we can, because if he wanted to he could kill us all. This guy cares about Lilith and that's it." Arata said calmly.

" **Agreed, but for now we wait. This could be very interesting."** Dante added as the group made their way around.

'Something's odd about this though.' Arata thought to himself. Sure he was glad to see Lilith getting help, but one thing he learned about Magic Kings is their duplicitous nature. So what came next would be fascinating.

That's it for Chapter 29. Things are heating up and I chose doing things this way because it wouldn't be too much fun yet. Next chapter Arata learns more about his fellow Magic King and learns about a new magic weapon.


	31. Judecca

Chapter 30: Judecca

I do not own Trinity Seven or any of its characters. All credit goes to its creator.

Welcome to Chapter 30. The gang took on the captured Lugh trying to get the mission to the Sky Library on track. Though she was quickly rescued, a bigger problem occurred because Lilith was attacked. Though Lilith was healed, a new problem occurred when a Magic King arrived. Now with the Magic King allowing them into his castle, what would happen next?

As the sun broke in the castle in the sky, Arata was amused at the sight around him. To his right was Liese naked as the day she was born. To his left Akio just as naked. When Abyss led him to his room, the first thing that he noticed was the massive bed and he knew his girls would be coming. "Man, this is the life; two beautiful women by my side and two more who aren't far away." Arata chuckled. Lilith was staying in a room arranged by Abyss, not that he cared too much while Lugh was being held in a separate room and because of her past she was trapped by a barrier of Abyss's creation. Wanting some private time, Arata wriggled out of the bed without waking the girls in order to take a shower.

' **You realize this is all a test, right?' Dante said speaking in his mind as Arata showered.**

"Of course, Abyss is well aware of the fact that I'm a candidate like him and there's no doubt he's waiting to decide what happens next." Arata said happily.

" **Uh huh, now the question is, what is his gift for you?" Dante wondered.**

"Who knows, but it'll be interesting to find out." Arata said happily as he tried to finish his shower.

(Scene Skip)

As Arata took his shower Lilith was waking up in her own room. "What is this place?" Lilith said in shock as she noticed a large room with a queen sized bed.

" **You're in Lord Abyss's guest room, Miss Lilith."** A young woman informed her. She was a medium height girl just an inch shorter than Liese and had silver hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a black gothic Lolita dress which was ending just below the knees. Much to Lilith's surprise the young women's breasts were only a bit smaller than hers.

"Who are you?" Lilith wondered.

" **My name is Caina. I'm Master Abyss's weapon in human form. I simply came to check on you and tell you to come down for breakfast."**

"Thank you…." Lilith said awkwardly. This was certainly not the way she expected to start her morning. She had so many questions but figured that they would be best suited to answer from the person who led them here.

(Scene Skip)

Back at Biblia Academy, the rest of the Trinity Seven sat down for breakfast along with Hijiri in the cafeteria. Yui used a spell to speak with Arata during his dreams so the rest of the group wouldn't be nervous. Right now she was relaying said information.

"What!?" Hijiri yelled out causing a bunch of students to look back at her.

"Calm down, Hijiri." Arin warned. Granted she wasn't too happy herself. According to Yui, the mission hit a massive snag.

"I can't blame her. For Lilith-sensei to be a Magic King candidate and for a true Magic King to be in that city was quite a shock." Yui said nervously.

"That's not the problem. With his ability to sense magic he should've easily been able to sense that"

"Relax, Hijiri. Arata isn't exactly a slouch himself." Levi said nonchalantly.

"Yes I know, but I'm still worried." Hijiri pouted.

"Are you sure it isn't because you have Liese, who as naughty as they get, Akio, who has a sneaky streak, and Lilith whose always been one of his favorites. Oh, and let's not forget Lugh, who has a great body. Arata's got all those women and you're not one of them" Levi teased.

"Quiet" Hijiri pouted since the true reason she was mad was now fairly clear.

"Don't worry, Hijiri, onii-san will be fine." Yui responded happily ignoring the obvious jealous streak.

"I hope so." Hijiri said with a frown.

(Scene Skip)

As the group sat down for a breakfast Arata sat in amusement as he wondered what Abyss would do now.

" **Hey kouhai, do you know what makes a Magic King a Magic King?" Abyss asked curiously.**

"Hmm, I'm guessing it's the Magic King element?" Arata said nonchalantly.

" **Yes and no. The Magic King is a person who's chosen by the world and given the element. The king can take many paths, but if they survive, the path usually leads to the Trinity Seven."**

"What do you mean 'if they survive'?" Lugh wondered.

" **It's simple, little thief. Sometimes the Magic King is discovered by others and killed for his power or to prevent his power from maturing. Other times he's born to a mage family and his power naturally grows. Other times, he's like this candidate and born into regular parents and eventually learns about the world of magic. In the end, those that survive meet the Trinity Seven."**

"I see, so what happens next?"

" **Well, the truth is there are a few more tests that my kouhai must face. I'd tell you more, but it's more fun to discover them for yourself." Abyss teased.**

"So tell me sempai. What's the test that you're supposed to give me?"

" **Oh? What makes you think I'm here to test you?" Abyss wondered as a smile threatened to appear on his lips.**

"Because all you needed to do was heal Lilith and then force us away. However, you invited us to your castle."

" **Hah! There is something here that does belong to you. I suppose that's the one thing I could give you." Abyss chuckled.** He was hoping to test him a bit more but he figured it out too quickly.

"Hmm, what is it and does it have something to do with that cutie that's been washing dishes?" Arata said pointing at Caina.

"Arata, with all the women here, why are you focusing on another?" Lilith said angrily.

"Because she ain't human. She's not quite like Sora, but there's something else." Arata said with a grin.

" **Hah! Well done, kouhai. This is Caina, my exclusive weapon." Abyss smirked.**

"Your exclusive weapon?" Levi wondered.

"I can explain this." Lugh spoke up. "According to the legends, every Magic King has a group of weapons that will help him in his journey. Although I've taken a few weapons from here, I'm fairly certain that it was because they weren't destined for this particular Magic King."

" **That's correct, thief. Of course the fact you've held onto the ones you have is impressive. In any event, I'll take you to your weapon later. For now let's eat breakfast."** Abyss revealed happily.

(Scene Skip)

After the group ate breakfast Arata went with Abyss Trinity in order to find out what this mysterious weapon is. **"Hmm, Kouhai are you sure I can be trusted?" Abyss asked curiously.**

"No, but I don't need to be. With your power as you are now, we're about even. The girls would make the difference, which is something well you're aware of. You have one chance of beating me and I have a feeling I know what it is."

" **Hmm? Is that so?"**

"I know that you need Lilith for something, but I don't know what. However I'm pretty sure I'll find out soon." Arata said calmly as they continued to walk.

" **So are you going to stop your pair of Invidia girlfriends from following us?" Abyss teased.**

"Well, in my defense, neither are my 'girlfriends'. I've slept with one and I'm planning on sleeping with the other soon enough. Plus, even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop them." Arata shrugged.

" **Very well, in the end the weapon is yours and they couldn't steal it even if they wanted to."** Abyss scoffed.

"You'll have to explain that one." Arata responded with amusement.

 **D** ante appeared in front of the two and decided to chime in. **"It's simple, Master. The Magic King weapon he's taking you too can only be unlocked by the King of this world. Otherwise Lugh would've taken it long ago. My guess is that principal of yours knew that, so he sent you here." Dante explained.**

"I get it now. Lugh, Levi, you can come out now! It's pointless to hide!" Arata shouted.

"Hijiri's, husband is good." Lugh complained as she appeared from behind a vanishing cloak.

"Though who found us first, him or Lilith's father?" Levi teased.

" **Who cares, let's just keep it moving." Abyss said angrily.**

After a while Arata, Abyss, and the pair of ninja's made their way to a large room with a gigantic crystal inside. As the group looked carefully they could see the outline of a blade. "What in the world is that?" Arata said in shock.

" **That would be The Black Imperial Sword, Judecca. It is your exclusive blade. I must confess that it's more powerful than my blade, Caina. Now claim your blade, my friend." Abyss said calmly.**

"Hmm, sounds fun." Arata said calmly. Arata reached his hand towards the blade and focused his various energies. The two girls and two spirits watched as the crystal broke and the blade seemed to fall down towards the young man. The blade was a longsword consisting of a jagged blade with a hook at the tip. Inside the crossguard there was a round gem that stored Judecca's conscience which allows her to communicate with other people.

" **Hello, Master. I am Judecca. I'm going to see if you're qualified."** The voice that belonged to Judecca said in warning. After a quick scan it was clear that he was more than qualified. **"You have passed. I accept your command, Master."** Judecca said happily.

" **Uhh, guys, you'll have to excuse me. I wanna see who my new partner is."** Dante said before vanishing. Arata and Abyss both smirked.

" **Seems your sword is rather perverted." Abyss responded with a smile.**

Arata wasn't surprised by that and he couldn't blame him for being curious. "Yep, Dante loves beautiful women, and it's pretty funny at times." Arata said smiling. All of the sudden Dante appeared outside again and to Arata's surprise he was tied up and with a nosebleed. "Uhh, what happened?" Arata asked nervously.

" **Well, I met Judecca, and she's gorgeous. I tried hitting on her, and yeah, it failed." Dante said with a disappointed grin.**

"Well then, I guess that's it for me, although now it's time to deal with the real problem. Why was I sent here, sempai? I'm pretty sure you know." Arata accused as he turned towards Abyss Trinity.

" **Hmph, you're as perceptive as I expected. Indeed, you were sent here to get Judecca, but also to defeat me." Abyss admitted.**

"What are you saying?" Levi exclaimed in confusion.

" **It's simple actually, ninja. Your principal wanted me to face off against him to see if he's ready for the next step in becoming a true Magic King. This world has a few unique issues thanks to me, and I believe your principal wanted them resolved." Abyss said with a brutal smile.**

"Very well, sempai, but are you sure you really want to do it?" Arata said calmly. He wouldn't mind the battle, and despite his earlier boasts it was not going to be an easy battle.

" **How about we wait until later, let you get acquainted with your weapon. After all I'll been with Caina for a long time"** Abyss offered in response.

"Hmm, why would you do that? Let me guess, whatever you need Lilith for will be done later tonight."

" **Something like that?" Abyss admitted.**

"Very well then. Plus I'm curious what my new weapon can do" Arata said calmly as he and Abyss made their way back to their rooms and relaxed.

(Scene Skip see Chapter 30.5 for a special treat)

After Arata's relaxation, the time finally came for him to face off against Abyss Trinity. With the knowledge his new weapon gave him, he knew the battle against Abyss would be brutal. Arata had the power to take on Abyss but the problem was that Abyss had the experience. The question running through his mind as he made his way towards the room where he originally found Judecca was what exactly was Lilith's role

" **Master, are you ready? This guy is a true Magic King and he won't hold back. You're gonna have to pull out all the stops to beat him." Dante warned.**

"I know, Dante. So Levi, did you come to wish me luck?" Arata said happily as he looked to the ceiling. As expected Levi dropped from the sky to give her Magic King one last bit of good luck.

"Yes I did. You've become something amazing, Arata. Much better than I ever expected." Levi said happily as she reached up and kissed Arata on the lips. It was a simple sensual kiss, and when she pulled away, she smiled. "It seems I'm not the only one who wants to wish you luck." Levi teased as in front of him Akio stood waiting.

"Yo Akio, seems it's showdown time." Arata said calmly.

"Good luck, big bro." Akio said giving the man a big hug. "I don't want to lose you, too." Akio whispered before she kissed him herself.

"Got it, girls." Arata said as he prepared for battle.

" **So popular. You know that if this guy doesn't kill you, Hijiri will." Sora teased as she appeared in front of him.**

"Yeah, I know. But hey, it's her fault to begin with." Arata teased. Turning serious for a moment he smiled and said. "Trust me I can't lose, because if I do, I'll have too many people crying over me. That's a drag."

" **Whatever." Sora responded nonchalantly.** With the well wishes over the time has come for the big battle. How will Arata do against the Magic King Abyss Trinity?

That's it for chapter 30, I hope you've enjoyed it. I've got a special gift for you guys that will take place in Chapter 30.5. Consider it a one-time gift for your loyalty to the story. As for what's in it. You'll have to wait and find out. In chapter 31 Arata faces Abyss Trinity and the two demon kings fight it out for supremacy.


End file.
